


What the Heart Wants

by A_Fazey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Character of Color, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Martial Arts, POV Bisexual Character, POV First Person, Present Tense, Rating May Change, Rating: M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fazey/pseuds/A_Fazey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern Korrasami AU in which Korra's recent breakup has left her shattered and bitter. Little does she expect that someone would come in her life so soon after and try to pick up the pieces. But, is Korra even ready to try to trust again or has the pain of the past left her feeling that she's better off alone? Note: Some character's ages have been changed to better suit the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

They say that people usually cut their hair after a bad breakup. Well I guess that makes me one of those clichés. Kat had broken me in ways that I never thought possible. I gave way too much of myself to someone that barely gave me anything at all.

Clarity.

It always happens after you end up alone. You start to notice all the bad things that everyone else saw and tired to warn you about. Damn, how it hurts. I run my hand through my short hair and gaze into my deep blue eyes in the gym mirror.

Pain and longing is all I see.

My workout was strenuous, but did nothing to take my mind off of the woman that ripped my heart out, stomped on it, and then lit it on fire. At least, that's what it felt like.

Never again, I vow. Never again will I get involved with a woman that is too weak to be true to herself, to be out about her sexuality. It's too painful and too damn frustrating to sneak, to pretend, to lie to others as well as myself about how I really feel. That's not me and I will not push myself back into the closet for love. She wouldn't be the right girl for me anyway if I had to.

I've never felt so drained and it definitely isn't from the workout. As I pick up my gym bag and get ready to head to the school where I teach martial arts in the evening, my best friend, Bolin, waves me over to where he's training with a client. I sigh and set my bag down as he meets me halfway.

He places a muscled arm around my shoulder and smiles. "I love the hair Korra. You look more mature like this. I almost want you to yell at me and tell me to do my homework."

I can't help but smile as I push him away from me. "You're horrible at giving compliments, you know that."

"But you smiled and that's all that matters." He looks at me, concern showing in his bright green eyes.

"Thanks Bolin. I know these things take time. It just… hurts so freaking bad, ya know," I tell him honestly.

"Don't I know it. But, you helped me get over a few heartbreaks. I'll be damned if I let you go through it alone."

"Bolin-,"

"I won't push, Korra. But, I'm here if you need me. That's a promise."

I blink back tears. Promises. So many broken lately. Not by my best friend. Through it all, he's been there.

"Thank you." I hug him tightly and the big man squeezes me until my back pops. He releases me and ruffles my hair. "Hey, you ass hole. I just combed that."

He chuckles and walks back to his client. Bolin is the most popular trainer at Toph's gym. His friendly demeanor and positive attitude keep them coming back and recommending their friends. He definitely gets plenty of dates too.

It's a short walk to Tenzin's School of Defensive Arts and Healing. I'd been coming here for five years now, first to complete my training as a master and then as a teacher. Growing up, I was a prodigy, learning four different styles of marital arts in the span that it takes others multiple decades. Then, it all fell apart. I won a match against a woman that apparently had a lot of money at stake for her to win. When she didn't, a man that bet on her shot me in the back. He came up to me raving about how I had ruined him and when I saw the flash of silver as he pulled the gun, I tried to run. I thought that I would never walk again once the damage was done. It took a while and as I was recovering, I met Kat. I was vulnerable and she ate me alive.

We had been friends first. For years we became closer. Maybe in the beginning her intentions were really to be with me. But, then again, I have terrible luck. They never did catch the bastard that shot me.

Terrible luck. Can never fight professionally again. The world forgot my name. Bolin and Tenzin didn't forget about me though. Mako, my one time fling and Bolin's brother, writes from time to time. Sometimes, I wish he would forget about me. Learning about his exploits as he travels the world just makes me more depressed.

He and his best friend Iroh work for a government agency that does plenty of undercover work. At a point in time, I had thoughts about joining them. Now, I feel that all my dreams have come to an end.

Shattered. I feel shattered and lost. Still, part of it is my fault. I haven't been trying hard to get my life back together. I know that I've been dragging my feet. For me, this is rock bottom. I hate what I've become, but I haven't motivated myself to change.

I want to blame Kat, but it was I that put blinders on. When it came to her, I fell too hard, too fast, and allowed myself to put up with so much that it's embarrassing. Even when we were just friends, I knew that I loved her. I think that she knew it too and loved the attention I gave her. I mean, I thought I'd discovered who I really am, that I really love women, so why couldn't she be open about it too? For her, I was an experiment, a game, a passing fad.

I growl in disgust as I push myself through the front door of the school of martial arts. If you are good enough, you could live here like I once did. Right now, only two people have that honor. They are Kai and Kuvira. They'd both surpass me in no time. They practice more rigorously than I did. Neither one of them are afraid to fail. I no longer can say the same.

I'm greeted by two of Tenzin's kids, my favorite hyperactive students. They have my tea in hand and I ruffle both of their heads the same way Bolin did to me earlier. They both pretend that they don't enjoy it.

"Hey!" both Meelo and Ikki say.

"How are my two favorite monsters?" No matter how down I feel, they always lift my spirits. And my blood pressure.

"Great! I created a new move Korra! Wanna see?" Meelo jumps up and down.

Ikki hands me the tea and I drop my gym bag in the corner to take it.

"Yeah, he practiced in the kitchen and broke three dishes. He's grounded from practicing today," Ikki reveals.

"Oh man." Meelo stomps. "Why'd you go and tell her that?"

Ikki laughs, hand over her mouth and then really looks at me. Eyes wide, she says, "Your hair. It's so short."

I self-consciously run my fingers through it. "Do you not like it?"

"I do like it!" Ikki nods profusely. "You look so pretty."

"Thanks." I grin at the younger girl.

"I'll reserve judgment until you tell me if you're going to let me practice," Meelo says, crossing his arms.

"Oh no. I'm not getting my butt kicked by your parents."

Then, the oldest sister, Jinora, comes into the lobby and saves me. "Let Korra be. She has a class to run."

I mouth 'thank you' as they both stomp off. Despite the temperature of the liquid, I quickly down my tea and instantly feel more relaxed. I begin to walk past Jinora when she stops me with a firm grip on my elbow. I turn around slowly and meet her steely gaze.

"Bolin called me. You and I are going to talk after class."

I groan. "About what?"

"You, Korra. We're worried and you need to stop walking around like a zombie. You're not yourself and we're all noticing it."

I sigh. "You weren't rescuing me from your siblings. You came to scold me alone.

"Someone has to. Now, go teach. I'm going to meet you at your house at nine. The door better be unlocked," she threatens. Jinora knows how to pick a lock. Her uncle Bumi taught her when she was ten.

"Fine, fine." Bolin is going to feel my wrath. I walk down the hall and into class. All my students stop what they're doing and bow. I bow back and run through the first breathing set, trying to focus on class and not on the fact that I'm about to be yelled at by my younger friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Jinora have a heart to heart

Chapter Two

Naga, my great Pyrenees is waiting on the couch when I get home. The patience doesn't last long however, and soon I am assaulted by a very excited doggie tongue. "Hey, hey, okay girl, I give, I give," I manage to say in between licks. My hands are up defensively, but Naga easily moves them out of the way so that she can step all over me, go in twenty circles, before laying her large head on my chest. It feels good to be missed and her whining is extremely cute as I rub her soft white ears. Eventually, I let her out back to do her business as I head to the bathroom for a quick shower. After I get dressed, let her back in the house and begin searching for something for both of us to eat.

Naga barks at the door before Jinora even gets the chance to knock. I have to hold her back as Jinora steps in with a pizza and pop. Perfect timing. She knows that my weakness is unhealthy food and as a peace offering it goes a long way. Bless her heart; she even pulls out a rawhide bone for Naga. Naga shows her thanks by snatching it out of her hand and running into her favorite corner to chew loudly on it. Jinora smiles at me and heads into the living room to set the pizza on my glass coffee table. I grab plates, napkins, and cups from the kitchen before returning to the living room to sit next to my friend.

"So, how was your day?" The small talk begins as we both reach for a slice of the meat lover's with extra sauce and garlic buttered crust. Mm. This is amazing.

"Oh, it was very interesting. Kai finally asked me on a date," Jinora says in between bites.

"Good for you."

"Right as my dad walked in the room," she continues.

I almost choke on my pizza in laughter as I imagine all of their faces, Tenzin's especially at the fact that his not so little girl was being asked out by a young man living under his roof. Jinora punches me in the arm but laughs too.

"That had to be awkward," I finally say.

"You have no idea. Kai's known that I like him, but I wasn't going to do the asking. He was so cute. He grabbed my hand and touched my face before confessing. Then, dad's bald self had to ruin the moment. His entire head was red."

That does it. I burst out laughing so hard that Naga runs over and bumps me with her nose. Over my laughing fit, I can hear Jinora say over and over how it isn't funny.

Soon, the small talk ends, the pizza is eaten and the whole reason for her visit comes out into the open.

"I miss this Korra. I miss the crazy girl that I could laugh with all day, plan future road trips with, and talk about anything without feeling judged. Now, I'm afraid that if I'm too happy around you that I'm being selfish because you're not happy at all. This Korra in front of me is not the Korra I want to know anymore. I want you to try harder." Jinora puts a hand on my leg.

"It's not that easy."

"I've never got my heart broken or been depressed, so I can't say that I understand, but you're stronger than you're giving yourself credit for. Kat wasn't good enough for you anyway and I hate that someone like her is making you feel so much pain." Jinora's honesty hits me and I begin to wonder when she started growing that much more mature.

"I feel like I don't deserve happiness," I say quietly. "She took it from me and replaced it with so much pain."

"No, Korra. You gave it to her willingly and this is the outcome. Love is expensive. You pay with your heart. But, that doesn't mean that you try once and then decide that it wasn't worth it. You have to learn, you have to get stronger so that you can know how to love the right one even better."

I let her words sink in and I nod. She's right.

"I don't want to be bitter. I want to stop hurting, but it's not just my heart, it's my pride too. How did I love her so much if she wasn't the one?"

Bolin comes through the door with a bottle of alcohol. Jinora must have left it unlocked. Naga takes one look at him and then continues to work on the last of her bone. He walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Imagine how much more love you'll have to give when you do meet the right woman," Bolin says, clearly having heard the last part of our conversation.

"You're an amazing person that is going to be amazing to whomever you end up with because you've experienced that pain and you won't treat someone you love that way. Life is all about the hard lessons. You are more than equipped to deal with it because you are strong. We love you Korra. It's time you start loving yourself again." Bolin forces me to look into his eyes so that I can see the sincerity of his words. All it does however is cause me to break down and cry.

Jinora pulls me in for a hug as I sob on her shoulder.

Clarity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Women like Asami are dangerous

Chapter Three

After I finally shed some much needed tears, Bolin and I partook in some drinking. Jinora stayed and hung out, but being only eighteen, she isn't of age to consume alcohol. For the most part, she tries to follow the rules. The drinking was good in theory because I can't even describe how not a great idea it really was. We did karaoke and for every time we messed up the lyrics, we had to take a shot. Let's just say that me and the toilet got really acquainted after that. I think I slept in the bath tub for a little while.

Bolin was still sleep on my couch by the time I woke up. Naga was not happy about not being able to be let out at her regular time, but like a trooper, she held her potty. I gave her an extra treat from under the sink for her trouble. After I force myself to eat and kick Bolin out of the house so that he can get ready for work, I get myself together so that I can take Naga to the park like I promised her earlier in the week. The temperature is supposed to be 73 degrees and sunny all day which is my favorite type of weather. I throw on some jeans and a blue tank that matches my eyes before grabbing the leash as a signal that we're going out. My white, fluffy girl jumps up and down in excitement before sitting calmly so that I can put the leash around her. She's a good enough dog that I often let her run free, but near traffic, I keep her as close as possible.

Soon, we're at the park and it's clear that everyone else had the same idea. It takes us a while to find a comfortable spot among the other people on this weekend outing. Before long, I realize that I feel much better about my breakup with what's her face. Staying busy and around people that love me is the key. Soon, I'm a victim to daydreaming and don't even realize that I've let Naga run off on her own. From a distance, I can hear her loud playful bark. I take off at a jog in the direction of her voice. It leads me to a hill and my legs protest from the workout I did yesterday.

At the top of the hill, I look to find Naga running playfully in circles around a slim female figure. She doesn't seem to be fearful of my large dog and that's a relief. As I get closer, I notice the red and black detailed jogging outfit fits snugly in all the right places. I can see every curve of the woman's body and before I realize that I'm staring, she flips her onyx, silky hair, turning towards me, laughing. Shamrock eyes meet mine and my breath catches. Perfect white teeth smile at me.

"Is she yours?" she asks.

"Yeah. My dog."

"Hmm. What's her name?" She doesn't seem to notice my lack of vocabulary.

"Naga."

"Well, hello Naga." The fair skinned beauty pets Naga under her chin. "She saw me jogging on the path and apparently wanted to join me."

"Um, sorry if she bothered you. My mind went away and I forgot to hold her leash," I say sheepishly. Suddenly I'm conscious of all my flaws in the face of such perfection and I look away blushing.

Then, I feel the woman step closer to me. I'm forced to look at her again. "It's okay. Hey," she says, squinting those jade orbs. "I know you."

"You're probably mistaken."

"No," she says sternly, grabbing my hand, startling me. She realizes how familiar she just became with me and lets me go. "Sorry about that, but I do know you. You're Korra. My dad used to take me to see you fight. I am a huge fan. My name's Asami." She beams at me and holds out her hand. I take it and allow myself to feel the softness, probably lingering for much longer than I should. How wrong am I for being so attracted to this nice woman in front of me?

"Nice to meet you Asami." Naga barks in agreement.

"So, I heard about your accident. Is that why you don't fight anymore? Or, is that too personal?" Asami seems genuinely interested and it gives me pause. No one has asked about my fighting in years. I didn't think anyone still cared.

"That's one reason. I've just, moved on with my life," I lie.

She eyes me as if I'm a science project and I take a step back. "Sorry. You were just so amazing. It makes me sad for you."

"Wow. Thanks."

"I'm not trying to pity you Korra. I mean, it makes me sad that someone would try to take away something from you that you really loved. People who really have a passion about something understand that, that's all," Asami explains, intriguing me.

I should probably get out of here while I still can, but she's made me curious. Curiosity can be a killer though. I force my feet to start walking backwards as I call for Naga. "Well, it was really nice meeting you Asami, but I had better finish up here and let you get back to your jog. Thanks again for not freaking out about my dog."

"It was really nice meeting you too Korra. I really like your short hairstyle. It fits you." She pauses. "Hey, you know what, never mind. Have a good day and maybe I'll see you around. Bye Naga."

I wave and turn away, but look back one more time to find Asami looking back at me, smiling. I do my best not to melt in the sun and embarrassed, I turn away quickly. Beautiful, friendly women like Asami are dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wants Korra to teach her some things...

Chapter Four

A couple weeks pass and slowly my heart becomes less heavy. My daily routines are less upsetting and every time I see something that reminds me of Kat, I don't feel heartbroken. It's almost like a numbness settling inside my heart. Protection from the reminder of how vibrant my heart used to beat at the feeling of being in love. With the help of my friends, I've been feeling more like myself.

I watch Kai and Kuvira practice with intensity and call out pointers for adjustments that they should make. A couple times, I stop their sparring match to help them polish up a move or switch more fluidly in between stances. Kai is more questioning and Kuvira just files my advice away to work on later. Kuvira doesn't like to feel as if she's not catching on to something around me and I know that she has made it her mission to become stronger than I was. There was a time where I would have throttled her just to put her in her place. Yet, that has changed; now, I just want to help them reach their goals.

Tenzin has worked hard at building this place and people that come in here leave competent and more at peace with their skills and what it means to use them. None of us want to have to use our techniques against someone because we all know what we're capable of. Knowing your strength means knowing when not to use it.

I look on for about five more minutes before I hear footsteps behind me. Turning, Tenzin motions for me to come closer and for the other two to continue with their sparring.

"What's up?" I ask, glancing back behind me as Kuvira uses Kai's weight against him and throws off his balance. He hits the ground but pops back up with the swiftness of a cheetah.

"Someone has paid a lot of money to have you train with them for six weeks. I know that you don't usually take on students for one on one sessions, but we could really use the money." Tenzin looks at me, head low, hating to admit it.

"Say no more. If it'll help the school, I will gladly do it," I say bowing to my master.

"You're a good person, Korra." Tenzin puts my hand on my shoulder and gives me a warm smile. "Ms. Sato, would you come in and join us?"

I cross my arms as I wait for the woman… (It's a woman, that's surprising) to join us. When a dark veil of raven colored hair swings around, my jaw instantly drops. I try to catch my composure, but she notices my face and smiles. Her green eyes sparkle in amusement.

"Um, hello, Ms. Sato," I say respectfully as I bow low. Sato, Sato, where have I heard that name before. How did she find me? Why did she find me?

"Please, just call me Asami. After all, that's how I introduced myself to you the first time," she bows as well.

"So, you two have met?" Tenzin asks.

Over my shoulder, I notice that the other two have now stopped training and have begun to watch our exchange. They give each other questioning looks and then Kuvira whispers something to Kai, whose eyes light up in understanding and recognition. What do they know that I don't?

"I met Asami in the park a few weeks ago. Naga interrupted her jog," I explain.

"Lucky for me that Naga did. I never would have gotten this opportunity otherwise. It's an honor for you to accept me as a student Korra," Asami smiles and my heart skips a beat.

No, no, no. That smile is hazardous. Those eyes are devilish. She is definitely up to something.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Tenzin says, clapping his hands to get the other's attention. "That's enough for today. Bow out and let them have the room. Meet me in the meditation area in five minutes. We'll do a cool down in there." Tenzin turns to leave.

After bowing to each other, Kuvira makes her way to us and bows to Asami before extending her hand. "Ms. Sato. I'm honored to meet you. You're generosity has built hundreds of homes in my city."

Huh?

"It's good to hear that we're doing something worthwhile. Thank you for sharing that with me." There goes that smile again.

Kuvira beams at Asami and then walks away with Kai. Leaving just us. I shiver as she turns her gaze upon me, eying me in excitement.

"So, uh, have you ever done martial arts before?" I ask before my eyes remain glued to her amazing body.

"I've done plenty," she responds.

I groan inwardly. Plenty what?

"Uh, what would you say your skill level is?"

"I'd like to think that I'm pretty good. It's been a long time since I've been able to test out my moves."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long," she pouts. I look at her bottom lip and unconsciously bite my own.

Awkward silence as I forget what we're talking about.

Asami seems much better at this than me and easily takes over, saving me from my verbal clumsiness. It's not my fault though. I feel that we're having two different conversations and I don't know what to make of it. Maybe I'm just hearing what I want to hear.

"Would you like me to show you? I can practice on you, or, you can just… watch."

Okay, she has to be doing it on purpose. She's flirting. I won't have it. I'm not going to be another game for another straight girl who's bored with her life. My demeanor changes when I realize that I was falling right into her trap. Not today you green eyed seductress.

"Go ahead and run through a few stances and I'll gauge where we need to go from here. If you're serious about this, you will listen to all of my orders with no argument. I expect you on time and ready to stretch. It will be painful, but I don't want to hear a bunch of whining. If you're here to waste my time, just leave now." I give her an impatient look as I cross my arms, waiting for her to begin. It's best to close her off now so that she doesn't get too attached.

"Korra," she begins reaching for my arm. I take a step back and motion for her to get on with it. She looks extremely disappointed at the change in my behavior, but I don't care. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm just really excited to be here. I won't let you down, I promise," Asami looks at me with remorse-filled jade eyes and steps into the middle of the floor before taking three calming breaths and beginning.

I watch as she moves with the swan-like motions, graceful and beautiful. She has no wasted movements and glides across the floor with such confidence that I find my mood becoming more relaxed. I'm pulled in by the look of determination on her face as she proves to me that she really wants to be here because she indeed has put in the time and effort to become good at martial arts. She's not just some fan girl. She's a fighter and she deserves that respect. She just proved it and I now feel bad at how I treated her.

She stops, bows to me and I return the bow. Then, keeping the distance between us, she waits for my judgment. Watching her, she looks a little less confident as if expecting me to tell her that she's not good at all. That couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say, causing her to hang her head down, thinking I'm referring to her inability. "No, listen. I'm sorry that I started being an ass. I should have reserved judgment until I saw what you could do. You're very good, Asami and I'm impressed."

She beams at my compliment. "Most people see me and they just assume. But, Korra, I really love to train. I meant it when I said that I used to watch you fight. You're an inspiration."

It's my turn to blush. I put my hand on the back of my head and rub. "Thanks. I'm looking forward to this."

"Really? Because I am too. I have the best teacher in the world."

"Haha, maybe you're the one that should withhold judgment."

"I'm positive that you'll be great. I'm willing to put a lot of money on it."

This time, I look, really look into Asami's eyes and there is no doubt. She's flirting with me. It makes me wary, but also makes me feel good that I can get this kind of attention from such a beautiful woman, even if she's only doing it for fun. I just have to not let it get to me too much.

"So, Sato? Where have I heard that name? Obviously Kuvira has heard of it before. You build houses?"

We both take a seat cross-legged on the floor, facing each other. Even her posture is perfect and I do my best to keep from slouching.

"I'm the CEO of Future Industries. Recently, we donated money to a few cities for them to invest in new types of ways to heat homes. It's something new that we're trying called green energy. It seems expensive at first, but over time, the costs really make it worth it."

"I have heard of you. You built half of this city."

"Well, my father did, but yes. We've done our part," Asami says humbly. It's almost like she doesn't want me to think that she's better than me.

"I won't treat you any different," I assure her. "When you step in here, we are all equals."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I have to admit that it was kind of refreshing for you to treat me that way. I'm so used to everyone doing everything to please me. You didn't even know who I was."

"Well, you could've freaked out about Naga and caused a scene, but you didn't. People see a big dog and then panic. I'm glad that you didn't." I smile at her.

"I'd like to see her again one of these days. I still owe her a bit of a thank you for helping me meet you. Plus, I never had a pet growing up, but I can tell that she's a great one," Asami tells me, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"She's my best friend," I admit. "Maybe one day we can join you for a jog."

"I'd like that, Korra."

"Cool. Now," I stand up and pull her up after me. "Let's run through some things."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's rush to judgment causes a lot of friction

Chapter Five

 

I stare at Asami intently, the way I've done for the past four weeks of practice. She's amazing. Her speed, poise, and ambition make for a wonderful mix. So far, she hasn't ceased to amaze me. This evening is no exception as she works with Jinora on her technique. Sweat glistening deliciously off of her pale, smooth skin, she spins gracefully and manages to keep Jinora off balance for the umpteenth time in their sparring.

I call time on the match and then go over some of the things that Asami needs work on. Touching her hip lightly as I check and then re-check her stance, she seems to blush at the contact. I do my best to ignore it along with Jinora's raised eyebrow. She caught the blush too. Now, she's going to start asking questions. Great, just great.

"Do you think that I'm ready to spar with you?" Asami asks, panting lightly. I take note of how her chest rises and falls.

"Uh, no, not yet. You're getting much better, but I think that a couple more weeks of training will do and you'll be completely ready," I say lying. She's ready now. She's better than nearly all of my students, but I just don't think that I'm ready yet. Martial artists connect with others through their battles. I'm not ready to see that connection between us grow.

"Korra. Are you afraid that she's going to put you on your ass?" Jinora asks, purposely putting me on the spot. I glare daggers at her but she pretends not to notice. "Asami is just as good as me, maybe better and you know it."

Asami looks between us in confusion. "I know that I'm not bad, but am I really that good, Korra?"

I rub the back of my head the way that I always do when I'm nervous. Both of them look at me expectantly. I roll my eyes at Jinora the betrayer and then smile at Asami.

"You definitely are a force. But, some of your technique can be polished and I just wanted to make you as near perfect as I can before you go against me. I want you at your best," I tell her trying to sound like a wise instructor.

"If that's what you think is best, I'll trust your judgment," Asami says quietly, touching my arm.

Jinora walks behind Asami to get a drink of water. Behind her back she mouths, 'She is hot! I think she likes you.' My eyes flick back and forth trying to give them both attention. All it does is give me a headache.

"Yes, a couple more week, I promise."

I stare again at Asami as her tongue licks her pink lips. Without thought, I lick my own suddenly dry ones. I've been trying to pretend that she isn't getting to me, but she is. Four weeks of trying to mend my broken heart and take my mind off of "that one girl I was dating" with Asami meeting me multiple times a week has been frustrating. I should not be crushing on this beautiful straight girl. I should have learned my lesson. Why my mind would try to put me in the same situation, I just don't understand. Still, Asami is a great distraction wrapped in a gorgeous package.

"Korra, answer the woman," Jinora chastises.

"Huh?" I ask, dumbfounded. I hadn't even heard the question.

Asami giggles and it sounds like wind chimes. My heart leaps. "I said, there's a new recipe that I want to try that I think you'd like. As a thank you for being a great teacher."

My mouth opens in shock. "Tonight? Co-cook. For me? No. I-I can't. I have-," I fumble.

Jinora scowls at me, arms crossed and Asami's green eyes darken in disappointment.

"Another time then," Asami sighs, recomposing herself. Her demeanor is still not the usual confidence that I'm used to associating with the dark haired beauty.

"Yeah, sorry," I say as she gathers her things to leave.

Once footsteps echo in the distance, Jinora begins to assault me with punches to my shoulder. "Ow, what? Why? Stop!"

"What. The hell. Is wrong with you?" she yells at me in between punches.

I manage to block most of them, but my arm still begins to feel tender."I have a right to say no, Jinora."

"You'd better have a good reason. She wants to spend time with you; is that so wrong?"

"She wants me to be another story to tell all her rich friends. Hey, when I was in my twenties, I had a lesbian experience too. It was so exhilarating living that 'lifestyle.' She even thought that I really liked her. Pass me the caviar, Thomas," I say in my Asami voice.

"Why are you assuming that she's straight? Why are you assuming that she's even that kind of person? You refuse to even see for yourself. At the very least, you could be friends. Why are you running from that?"

"I just had my heart broken. I'm not okay. I'm doing better and I'm not just going through the motions anymore, but I'm still not okay. What if I fall for her and it happens again? I don't think that I could survive that!" It's too good to be true. I can't make someone like her happy.

"Life is a bunch of what ifs, Korra. That's bull and you know it."

"Whatever." I scoop up my stuff and storm off, so done with this conversation.

"You can't run from all your problems, just like you can't hide from something that may be good for you!" a determined voice calls from behind me.

I nearly stop in my tracks, but I force my feet to keep moving until I reach my front door. Before I get inside, I reach for my phone and stare at the screen. I unlock it and search my contacts.

Asami.

Asami's house is huge. As I pull through the gates, I try to take it all in. The wide steps, the beautiful windows, the immaculately kept lawn. Yep. She's kind of a big deal. Now, I really feel inadequate. I live in a two bedroom house in a dingy neighborhood and she's living like this. She can't possibly want me.

It takes me five minutes to work up the courage to walk up the front steps. I re-comb my short hair, still not used to its length. Then, I straighten my black leather jacket and sigh.

It'll be fine, Korra. Relax.

I ring the bell and shuffle back and forth while I wait for an answer. It's not long before Asami's perfect teeth are showing in a blinding smile.

Thump. Thump. Be still, my heart.

"Hey. What made you change your mind?" Asami asks, ushering me into the foyer.

The high ceilings and beautiful art compete with her beauty. Then, I think about it. There aren't many things in the world more beautiful than Asami when she smiles. Not that I'd tell her that.

"Well, my plans changed," I say smoothly. "This place is beautiful."

"Thanks. It does get really lonely. I've been living here alone for so long that I get really excited when I get to invite people over. Especially when I get to have people around that I want to be around, not just business associates." We walk on.

"That must be hard. From the outside, you seem to have it all. I guess things are difficult for you too."

Asami leads me into the dining area. It's set up with a couple plates, salad, water, and wine. She did this for me. I stare at her dressed in a body hugging red sweater with a waist belt and black leggings. Her flawless make-up and perfect hair complete the look. I'd like to think that this is for me too.

"There's plenty to learn about me Korra. But, you have to want to learn it. I'm open to you discovering more about me. All you have to do is ask," she tells me matter-of-factly.

"I'll keep that in mind. You look great by the way. And, I'm sorry I didn't bring anything with me. I know a guest is usually supposed to bring something."

"You look great too. I didn't ask you to bring anything so don't worry about it okay." Asami goes into the kitchen and grabs our plates. "Get ready for your taste buds to be amazed."

The meal was amazing and the conversation equally so. Asami told me all about her business and some of the functions she's had to attend with creepy old men. Martial arts is an important part of her life. She was almost kidnapped as a child by a rival businessman. From that point on, her father made sure she could defend herself.

Now, we're sitting on the couch in her home theater, not paying any attention to the movie that's playing. Asami's legs are crossed on the soft furniture and my body is turned to face her.

"I'm sorry if I'm being forward, but I'd like to think of this as a date. I know that it hasn't gone unnoticed that I like you." Asami meets my eyes, hopeful.

I look away, not sure what to say. I didn't expect her to come out and say that. Too soon, it's too soon. "Asami," I begin. "Look. I just can't. I'm really sorry," I work up the courage to say.

"But you came anyway Korra, knowing why I wanted to do this for you. You can't just say that you didn't have a great time. I like you and I want to do this again."Jade eyes meet my sapphire ones. She's determined.

"I just had a bad breakup. I'm not ready to move on so quickly."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should have asked, but I'm not going to pretend that I don't like you. I've been watching you for so long. I know what I feel."

"Do you?"

Her eyes narrow and she clicks the t.v. off with the remote. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want to be your next research assignment, Asami. Maybe you should really think about what it means to date a woman. How others see you." I frown at her.

"The way you're seeing me now, right? I'm just some curious straight girl that wants to take the sexy lesbian for a couple rides? Is that what you've thought of me that whole time? That hurts. That's really messed up." Asami's eyes water, but no tears fall. I almost reach for her, but I stop myself. She doesn't need pity. She needs an apology.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that about you. Some date huh," I joke trying to lighten the mood.

She's having none of it.

"Maybe my opinion of you was the one that was wrong all along."

"Asami." This time, I do try to reach for her, but she pulls away. "Um, I'll just see myself out. Thank you for dinner. I really do appreciate it." I hesitate as I stand, waiting to see if she'll stop me, turn towards me, something. Instead, she keeps her head turned and remains silent.

I leave quietly, locking the door behind me.

When I get home, I lean the back of my head against the door and Naga whines loudly at my feet. Sensing my mood, she bumps my leg in affection. "Hey girl. I really screwed up tonight. I could use a hug." I bend to hug Naga as I think of Asami. Then, I think of Jinora and pull out my phone to apologize to her too. She's right as usual. I haven't been myself. I've been an ass. 'Uggggggh,' I groan.I suck. I put my phone away. They both deserve an apology in person.

I have my entire speech ready as I pace back and forth and wait for Asami to show for our session. An hour later, I'm still sitting there waiting, even though I know that she's not going to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Korrasami fic, my first fanfic ever and I am thoroughly enjoying myself. Korra and Asami mean a lot to me, especially for exposure of a same-sex relationship with a person of color. I hope that I do them justice with my writing. I don't have an end in sight with this story, but I do know the direction that I want to go. I want to make this complex and realistic. Also, I am working on editing second novel that is due to be published in a few months, so when I get tired of that, I switch to this. Therefore, I don't know how often I'm going to be updating. Please continue to stick with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you here?

Chapter Six

"You know the worst way to drink is alone," Bolin's deep voice says to me. It reaches my ears clearly despite the loud conversations humming all around me.

I toss back my fourth shot. "Well, I want to disagree, but lately, you've been saying some pretty smart things. What's up with that?"

He laughs and pulls up a stool. His large frame looks funny in the small seat. Bolin's light green eyes scan my face and he shakes his head. I know that he can tell that I'm pretty buzzed. My eye is beginning to twitch and hold that familiar drunken gaze. It doesn't take but a second for my large friend to catch the bartender's attention. She comes over, smiling and he smiles back with that goofy grin of his.

"I'll have a double of whatever she's having and I'll also give you an extra $20 if you cut her off now."

She looks at me and nods.

"Bolin-," I protest.

It falls on deaf ears as he answers my previous question. "What's up with that is that is that I love you, Korra. And you're acting like enough of a dummy for the both of us. What I won't have is you drinking your pain away alone in a bar. We can drink and have fun, but you never drink because you're hurting. Do you understand?"

I nod even though I want to roll my eyes. He's right. I would've had at least three more if he hadn't stopped me.

"Here you go hun," the female bartender says, sliding him his drink. He pulls out two twenties and hands them to her.

"Thanks. Keep the change."

"Thanks. I appreciate it," she grins. Her short hair swinging as she turns. She looks back at Bolin again but his attention is already back on me.

"So what's up?" Bolin asks me, holding his double in his hand, waiting for me to answer.

"I just wanted to hang out," I tell him. I mean, it's sort of true. I haven't seen him for over a week and I'd like to catch up. I look down at my hands, a twinge of guilt for how I treated my other friend.

"Well, here we are. Now, what's up, Korra?" Bolin asks again. "Okay, wait, let me try one more time. Hey Korra, how's it going? I'm glad you called me out here tonight because the bartender is very beautiful and you never know; she could be the one Korra. I should thank you now. Tonight I'm going to declare my attraction for her and it'll be all thanks to you. Does that sound more like me?"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing as said female bartender crosses her arms in amusement right behind Bolin. He catches my gaze and slaps himself on the forehead.

"Annnnd, she's right behind me isn't she," he whispers loudly enough that she can still hear him.

"I'm most definitely right behind you," she says.

He turns, composing himself.

"Let's just say that I hope you're referring to me and not the other hot bartender," she tells him winking.

"Oh, no. You're the only attractive bartender I've ever seen in my life. Don't compare yourself to those other women that couldn't ever hope to compare with those beautiful eyes of yours." When Bolin flirts, he flirts, embarrassed or not.

People are trying to get her attention to order more drinks, but she ignores them. "You really go all out don't you?" She smiles at him again, clearly having a thing for my corny companion.

"What can I say, I'm a romantic." Bolin stands and dusts himself off, extending his hand in greeting. "Hello. My name is Bolin. I think that you're very pretty and I'd like to take you out sometime in the very near future so that I can find out if your personality is just as beautiful as you are."

I roll my eyes at the show he's putting on. It's Oscar-worthy, really.

She giggles as she takes his hand. "I have expensive taste," she warns.

"I can afford it," he assures her.

"My name's Opal. It's very nice to meet you, Bolin."

He kisses her hand to complete the over-the-top display.

"Oh, come on!" a customer calls, growing irritated.

"Hey, my friend is being a gentleman right now. Let him get the girl," I tell them. One of us has to.

"Well, I don't want to risk a mob coming after you so the answer is yes. I'd love for you to take me out. I'll write my number on a napkin and we can discuss details later, okay. I have to get back to work before they complain to my manager."

"I understand. I can't wait. Have a great shift."

"Thanks," she calls over her shoulder as she gives the impatient customers her attention.

"See, I can be both. I can be serious when I need to be and I can be more of the Bolin that you like to see. You know, the goofy, carefree, girl-crazy Bolin that you know and love."

"I get it man, it's just lately you've been so much more serious. It's just weird," I tell him.

"I'm just growing up. That's all. Now, are we really going to talk about me or are we going to get to the point. I told you that you can talk to me about anything and I meant it. Besides, Jinora told me that she's pissed off at you. Spill it. What did you do to make mighty mouse angry?" He loved calling her that. It irritated her to no end.

"I don't think that it was so much me making her angry at her being angry at my behavior or the way I handle my problems. She was telling me some things and I refused to listened and stormed out." I look at my hands again. So strong and capable, yet they're unable to fix what needs the most mending.

My heart and my mind.

"Ooh, you know that you don't ever ignore her. She's probably plotting her revenge as we speak."

"I know. I owe her and Asami and apology."

"Asami?"

"She's…" I pause, at a loss for what to call her. Calling her my student just doesn't seem right. Some girl, no that isn't right either.

"Wait. Let me think for a minute. Asami. Asami Sato? That Asami?"

"Yeah," I say, rubbing my head sheepishly. Dizziness hits me from the alcohol and I close my eyes as it passes. When I reopen them, my vision is slightly altered.

"And how do you know the Sato heiress?" he asks, wiggling his thick eyebrows.

"Well, I uh teach her a few times a week."

"Okay. That's cool. Why didn't I know this?" he asks, disappointed that he hadn't known this bit of information

"It's not like I meant to keep it a secret, it's just that, I don't know. I just never thought to bring it up. I like her," I sigh. I hadn't meant to just say it, but I mean, he's going to figure it out anyway.

"Oh, really now? How did that happen?" he asks, wanting to know the whole story.

"I mean, have you seen her? What's not to like," I growl, frustrated at the entire situation. "She's perfect. From her perfect freaking hair to her perfect manners. She even likes me, Bolin."

"So, what did you do to screw it up? Something tells me that this has something to do with Jinora and Asami both." Opal walks by and Bolin gives her a wave.

"Great guess. Let's just say, Jinora wanted me to seize the moment when Asami asked to cook for me. I initially declined and she was not happy that I was brushing her off. I ended up going, but Asami basically declared that she felt it was a date and that she wanted another. I questioned her motives and she felt disrespected." So disrespected that I practically made her cry.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Bolin asks, pulling me into a firm headlock. I attempt the pry his large arm off of me, but it's no use until he lets up.

"Ow! Between you and Jinora, I swear. What's wrong with me is that it's too good to be true and I'm smart enough to see it. She can't want me, Bolin. She can have whomever and whatever she wants. In the end, I know that it won't be me," I tell him. Despite my buzz, I am very coherent to be able to voice how I really feel.

"Why do you keep acting like you don't deserve something good? You are the best person I know." Bolin touches my hand and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"Ever since the accident, my confidence has been waning. I used to fight for something. People cheered and I gave them hope. I had sponsorships and spoke to kids about martial arts. I loved it when people knew my name, when people loved me. I felt like I had validation for who I was. Then, I was shot. My life changed because some man was so stupid that he gambled away his own. I had to suffer for his mistakes. I was in the hospital for months and had to rely on others to bathe me. I hated asking for help. I hated everyone for not being hurt," I admit.

"Korra, it's okay."

"No. I thought that I deserved it somehow. Do you remember when I met Kat. I was in a wheelchair and she was a volunteer at the hospital. She used to come see me every day. She helped me heal and I fell for her. I was bold and asked her on a date. She was too sweet to say no. Then, things changed. She knew that she didn't love me the same, that she couldn't be with me, but she loved they attention that I gave her. In the end, she may have helped heal my body, but in turn, she left me with a broken heart. Once something good comes into my life, something bad always happens."

"Not true."

"Well, it sure as hell feels like it. Still, I do owe Asami an apology."

"You owe the old you an apology too." Bolin grabs me and pulls me up out of the stool. "Come on. This place is getting depressing."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as he ushers me towards the door.

"The old you would have never been such a negative person. You used to get knocked down and pop right back up. Be that Korra again. What I know of Asami is that she's genius. She is one of the greatest engineers and businesswomen of her time. If she tells you that she likes you, believe her. She isn't so naïve to not know what that means." I meet Bolin's eyes as he speaks. The soft breeze pushes my hair into my eyes and he moves it from my face, smiling. "She's the lucky one," he says

"What do you mean?"

"To have feelings for such a genuine person. Korra, you're complex and passionate. You love hard and that's a good thing. Love shouldn't be done halfway. Pride yourself on that."

"Thanks, Bolin. I really needed to hear that." I pull him into a hug. "I caught a taxi here. DO you think that you could give me a ride?" I ask.

"Sure. Anything, Korra."

I don't care that it's one in the morning or that she probably doesn't want to see me. I've worked up enough courage to do this and I'm not backing down. I ring the doorbell with determination. My eyes are set in a squint as I try to keep the fogginess at bay. The seconds tick by and I press the bell again. Come on, don't leave me out here. I almost lose my confidence and walk away, but just as I get ready to, deep green eyes peer through the door window. I return the stare, urging her to open the door.

Asami pulls the door open just a crack and scowls at me. There's a hint of surprise under that fierce look and I hope there's also room for forgiveness. Especially because it's so late.

"Can I help you, Korra?" she asks. Her voice has no hint of sleepiness, but I know that she has to be tired. She works so hard during the day.

"May I come in Asami?" I ask quietly.

"It's late. Did you forget something the other day?" she asks, looking back as if she could see my lost item from here. She still doesn't open the door completely.

"You could say that. Please? I came all this way. Don't make me leave," I practically beg. I need this. I need to say this.

She searches my blue eyes and then gives me a look of defeat. With a sigh, she pulls the door open all the way. She's dressed in a black silk robe. There's no makeup covering her smooth skin and her hair is down, cascading down her back and shoulders. She looks more young, innocent, and even more beautiful in her vulnerability. My breath catches.

"You don't get to do that," she tells me scornfully. Asami stands firmly in the foyer, not allowing me any further entry into her home. I don't blame her. I just didn't realize how much I hurt her feelings.

"What did I do?"

"You don't get to walk in here and look at me like I'm the most beautiful thing that you've ever seen."

But, you are. "I can't help it," I find myself saying.

Her eyes light up in hope, but it quickly disappears and that steel demeanor returns. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a mess. I just got out of a breakup with a girl that couldn't deal with being with another woman. She played with me and I let myself get hurt. I'm afraid of it happening again and because you're so damn beautiful, I can't believe that you're into me. I've lost my way. Some days, I barely even like myself. I live in a small house and I don't make that much money. Sometimes, I tell corny jokes and I can be awkward in social situations. I like to sit on the couch and eat dinner. I hate washing dishes and I like when my clothes are wrinkled. And I babble, a lot. But, despite my better judgment and knowing that you are just way too good for me, my mind keeps coming back to you. I like you. I've liked you since I first met you and you are the most beautiful person that I've ever seen. And, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was too much of an ass to trust you. I'm sorry that I'm too afraid of a good thing." It all spills out, random, coherent, and meaningless or not, it's like a dam breaking.

There's a few ticks of silence as Asami's lips curve up into a smile. My heart skips, one, two , three beats.

"Korra. I'm not perfect either. As a matter of fact, I kind of like messy. You're not as much of a mess as you think you are. You don't need fixing. You need support."

"I need you," I blurt.

She laughs.

"Uh, I'm sorry. Too forward?" I ask.

"Nope. I was waiting to hear that. But, you're going to have to make it up to me in a big way," Asami's voice turns serious as she warns me.

"And, how do I go about-," I begin before lips as soft as feathers gently collide against mine.

First, my eyes widen in surprise, and then they close as I settle in to the bliss of her kiss. She tastes like strawberries and her hair smells like vanilla. I grab the back of her head as softly as possibly as I deepen the kiss. Our tongues seek each other's out lightly, hers soft and warm against mine. Asami moans quietly as I pull her in closer, my hand going around her waist. She nips my bottom lip and runs her slick tongue over where she bit. I shiver as my nipples harden. The alcohol fuels my need and I begin to feel the heat slip lower. Slowly, we break apart, both knowing full well that if it continued…

"Wow," I breathe.

She straightens her robe and then her hair. "Wow is right."

We both smile.

"I should," I say, pointing at the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," she promises in a husky voice. The hair on the back of my neck rises at the sound.

I open the door as Asami calls my name. I turn back around to find jade eyes gazing at me in lust. "For the record, I've always liked women and I'm not afraid to be open about it. All you had to do was ask. Second, sometimes people have a connection that just isn't explainable. You can't fight it."

I nod and smile. "I see that now. I'm really sorry again for hurting your feelings." I let her find the sincerity in my eyes.

"I believe you Korra and I forgive you." She strides forward and places another gentle kiss on my lips, hand on my cheek. "As long as I can keep doing that, I think I'll forgive just about anything," she breathes in my ear. Her words hit me just as I realize that she's pushed me outside with a chuckle.

The cold air breaks me from my trance.

"Hey," I call lightly.

"Get out of here before I take advantage of you," she demands.

I walk back out to the car, grateful that Bolin had waited. One more glance as I slip into the vehicle shows that she's standing outside, watching me, a smile painting her face. We pull away in silence. Then, Bolin turns to me when we get on the street.

"So," he starts.

"I think that I just got the girl," I tell him, a big, stupid grin crawling over my face.

"That's what I like to hear," he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to drag their angst for each other out, but I think that what they have is too intense to keep waiting. When you vibe with someone, sometimes, time doesn't matter. Sometimes, that ends up being the best love of all. I'd also like to say that I once dated a girl for a year and the entire time, I found myself doing everything for her. It was not an equal relationship at all. She used me and sure, she may have really actually liked me, loved me like she claimed, but in the end, she couldn't deal with other's opinions about her being with another woman. It sucked, it hurt, but I learned from it. So, Korra's story is sort of my own in that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is the devil

Chapter Seven

I've spent the last few days planning the perfect date for Asami and nervousness has finally started to settle in. I've never gone out of my way this much to do something romantic and there's a slight fear that if I do the most this time that she'll come to expect this out of me every single date. Well, if there will be another date. Now, I'm just assuming and being pessimistic all at once.

I'll admit it though. Asami scares me. She seems to know exactly what she wants even if it means that her private life will be put in the spotlight and that it may affect her business. But, isn't that what I had wanted in the beginning? Someone who wasn't afraid to be themselves. Now, she's telling me that that's exactly who she is and it scares me. I just can't seem to make up my mind.

I did some research on the Sato family and her wealth and power is extraordinary. Almost every single new piece of technology on the market has been patented by them. Not only that, but she seems to have been one of the main developers into most of those systems. Asami is an innovator and one of the greatest minds of our time. And, she wants to date me. Of course I'm scared as hell. This could be a disaster. Yet, I've already told her how I feel, so I know that the best thing that I can do is just be myself. If only I can remember who that is.

I could call her and tell her that I'm cancelling training for this evening, but I really want to do this in person when I ask her on this spontaneous date. Hopefully, it won't backfire and she won't be irritated that she wasted her gas. Or worse, that she changes her mind about me and says no.

It's just my luck that I don't have time to worry myself into a stupor any longer because the beautiful businesswoman strolls through the door, jet black hair pulled into a ponytail with a few loose hairs covering her face. I can smell her delicious perfume from where I stand and I breathe it in as she shoots me a seductive smile. Ridiculous. It's ridiculous how attractive she is. It's like it shouldn't even be allowed.

I hold up my hand in greeting, smiling back at her. "Hey."

She pulls me into a hug, soft hands running up my arms waking goosebumps along my brown skin. I return the hug, happy to have her in my arms. Asami sighs against me and returns my greeting.

"You're not dressed for practice," she observes, breaking our embrace.

"About that, I have other plans tonight," I tell her.

Asami frowns at me and then looks at her phone. "Did you call me to let me know?"

"No, I didn't," I respond cooly.

"And that would be because?" Her patience is wearing thin and even that is cute.

"Asami Sato, I would love for you to accompany me on a date tonight. If you are free, that would make me very happy." I smile and take her hand before giving her my best puppy dog look.

Before Asami can answer, Meelo ruins the entire moment by crying out, "Gross! Korra's being all lovey dovey with some pretty lady! How dare she pick smooches over the thrill of battle. I can't believe you, Korra."

He walks away, exasperated and leaves Asami and I with bewildered faces. Where did he even come from? The little sneak. Asami breaks the awkwardness with a series of giggles, attempting to cover her mouth and smother the louder laugh that wants to break free. Soon I find myself chuckling away as well.

"He's a rather spirited child, isn't her?" Asami observes.

"You have no idea. One time, he stole all of the pots and pans from the kitchen because he wanted to go out to eat for his birthday. His mom doesn't care too much for that kind of stuff and he threw a fit, called her a tyrant and built a fortress out of boxes and hurled the tofu from the fridge at anyone that came near." Boy, did he end up in trouble once Tenzin got home.

"Wow. I can only imagine what that was like."

"Maybe, I'll tell you more of those kind of stories if I get my date tonight," I say, hopeful, now batting my eyelashes.

Asami pretends to contemplate this for a few moments before answering. "I'm sorry Korra, but tonight isn't a good night."

"Oh," I say, hanging my head down.

"You see, I have this thing with this other thing and that thing just can't wait."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Are you making fun of me because of how I acted the other night when I turned you down?"

She puts up her pointer finger and thumb closely together. "Just a bit."

"You're the devil," I joke.

"I can be," she responds, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going," I call after her before following.

"I thought that I was going to go get ready for my date. Unless, you changed your mind?" She turns back around, a sexy glint in her eyes.

"But I haven't even given you the details," I whine.

"You are going to pick me up in an hour. All you need to tell me is what I should wear. I don't need any other details."

"Something casual."

"Good. And Korra," Asami starts, touching my cheek and bringing my eyes to hers. "Don't be late, shorty."

"You're not even that tall," I say smacking my lips and crossing my arms.

"Nope, you're short and cute. Now, run along so that I can get ready. You'd better have done a great job planning this. Remember, I'm supposed to be mad at you." She hits me playfully before switching to her car. I watch her cute butt sway back and forth, knowing that she's doing it on purpose.

I throw on a light blue long sleeved Henley shirt that fits me perfectly, some black jeans, and some black and baby blue nikes. Then, I push up my sleeves as I always do before combing my hair and throwing on some studded earrings. I think that I check my appearance about six times before I decide that I'm camera-ready, a.k.a. pretty damn good looking. Feeling my confidence return, my subconscious decides that it should flash images of Kat in my mind. I push those memories back down. Not today devil, not today.

I speed over to Asami's as my excitement grows. Once I pass the gates, I slow down and pull up to the front. I hop out of the car with my box of chocolates and some red tulips. I don't care too much for roses. I knock on the door before remembering to ring the bell. Her house is huge and she may not hear a knock if she's still getting ready. Finally, an older woman opens the door and smiles at me politely as she takes in my appearance and my gifts.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm here for Asami. We have, uh," I pause.

"A date? Yes, I remember her mentioning it. Please come in Ms. Korra." The woman continues to smile as she opens the door wider for me to step inside.

Asami told her about our date? She didn't even bat an eye about the fact that I'm a woman. How refreshing.

"Would you like some tea while you wait?" the woman asks, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"No thank you ma'am. I appreciate the offer though." I do my best to give my most innocent smile as my heart begins to race with impatience. I feel like Asami is trying to test me again. How long will she make me wait? Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"You're most welcome. Now, if you'd like to take a seat, I'm sure the young mistress will be down in no time. May I take these beautiful flowers and put them in water? She will be please by this gift."

"Um, thanks," I say, handing her the flowers. I wanted to hand them directly to Asami, but she probably knows best.

"Please, get comfortable." She motions me around a corner into a seating room.

I nod once more and then I sit down, waiting five more minutes before Asami graces me with her presence. I stand as she enters the room and then I can't help the smile that paints my face. She returns it gracefully. Her hair is curled, falling loosely about her shoulders, crimson color adorns her lips, her smoky eyes make her look seductive, and she's sporting small hoops and a necklace. Asami's wearing a high waisted harem pant jumpsuit with no sleeves and a light jacket in her hand. She looks sexy as always. Spirits.

"I'm sure that you've heard this before, but you are beautiful. Thank you for letting me take you out," I breathe as I drink her in.

"I'm glad that it's you. What's in your hand?"

"Oh, yeah. These are for you." I hand her the chocolates and she examines the box. "I also brought flowers but your… housekeeper put them in water for you."

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you, Korra." Asami pulls me into a quick hug.

"You're welcome," I say genuinely. "Now, are you ready? There's something that I want you to see before it gets too dark."

"Yep. Mrs. Lee, I'm heading out. When you finish, please lock up and don't forget to change the laundy," Asami calls out.

"Yes, young mistress. Have a wonderful date," she replies from another room.

Asami then nods to me and we head out. I even washed my care for her so that it would be nice and shiny. I'm sure that it's a lot less luxurious than she's used to, but she doesn't seem to mind. We pull off and the first thing that she does is touch my music. I give her a look and she shrugs her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm curious about your taste in music is all. Do you not like me touching it? I mean, I don't have to touch it," she jokes.

"You love making innuendos, don't you, devil lady?"

She laughs. "Maybe I just like watching you blush. It's cute." She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. Now, I know that I'm blushing.

"Well, since you've changed the song eight times in under thirty seconds, did you come to a conclusion about the music that I like?" I ask as I barely make a light.

"It seems that I'm going to have to do some further investigation. You drive, I'll dj."

She skips another song, then another. "Hey, stop. Wait. Leave it there. No, no, go back, that was my song. No, back. No, not that one. Aww, forget it, you're skipping too fast."

She laughs again and I can't help but smile at how much fun I'm already having with her, even if she is irritating me by skipping everything that I like. Then, I think about it again. She's doing it on purpose. Asami is very thorough with her payback. Even the little opportunities don't escape her. I wonder if she's this meticulous in bed…

We soon reach our destination, a private lake that Tenzin's father used to own. It's still in the family, but they rarely come out to the lake house and can't bear to sell it either. I glance over at Asami as she looks at the sparkling water and the slowly setting sun.

"It's so pretty," she exclaims.

"I know. I love it out here. It's so peaceful and relaxing."

"Why don't I know about this place?"

I don't know if she's phrasing it as an actual question, but I answer her anyway. "It's private land. Pretty hidden too, so it's no wonder that you've never come this way. I park in the grass, a distance away from the house and get out of the car. Asami slides out too, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the clean air up here, away from the pollution of the city. We turn to the water just in time to catch the pink, red, and orange of the sunset melt together like paint in a tray. She squeezes my hand tighter as she watches the sun descend even lower, kissing the water.

Then, I reach for her hand again and pull her over to a small wooded area. Silently, we trek into the trees and her breath catches. I smile knowingly. There are lights strung up all around the trees, creating a glowing barrier of white lights. Upon her closer examination, there are notes strung to the lights as well. She reads one and then looks back at me, surprised.

"You did this?" she asks, pointing at the scenery.

"Yes," I say stepping forward. "I came out here earlier. I thought that you could learn some things about me. I'm not always good at vocalizing things, but I can write." Each note has a fact about me on it. They range from what my favorite color is to my biggest fear. I don't want to get too personal, but I want to show her that I'm not afraid to open up either.

"You sure put a lot of thought into this."

"I wanted to make it personal. It's not much, but I hope that you like it," I say, suddenly growing shy.

"It means a lot, Korra. You put time and effort into it. I do like it. This place is beautiful."

"I'd like to bring you out here again for a boat ride. I was hoping there'd be more time, but I don't want to go out on the water if the sun is down."

"It's okay, this is enough. I don't need much, Korra, really," Asami reveals, seriously. "I just want someone that treats me like a normal person, can communicate, make me laugh, and be there for me. I may be rich, but none of that matters when you're looking for someone. You don't have to be flashy to get my attention. You just have to be genuine and honest, okay."

"Okay," I say quietly.

Asami pulls me to one of the notes and laughs. "Your parents caught you practicing kissing on a pillow when you were young? Ahahaha!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Do you want me to tell you the story? It's pretty funny."

Hours later, Asami and I lay on the ground, covered in a few blankets that I brought out there as we munch on the sandwiches that I made. Her head is in my lap and I'm playing in her hair as she tells me stories of her own childhood. I laugh along with her, adding something of my own life if there are any similarities, and listen intently when she gets excited. For a while, I just listen to the sound of her voice as she speaks about things that are important to her. Her passion makes my heart flutter. I really want this woman close to me. I need to explore, to learn more about her.

She catches my staring and lifts up her head to look me in my eyes. Green on blue. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing really. It's just…"

"Tell me."

"It feels so intense. I feel so drawn to you and I know that we should leave soon, but I don't want you to go. Ever." It hurts a little to admit. I'm making myself vulnerable again and part of me hates it. Once you open up, you leave yourself open to pain and heartache. That is a scary thought. I run my hand through my short hair and sigh.

"Korra, we can go at our own pace. You don't have to compare us to past relationships. If it feels like we're going 100 mph, I say, let it ride. I told you, sometimes you can't fight it. Let's live. I like you. I don't want to leave either. I want to stay right here, curled up with you. So, I guess I'll just have to make time to see you as much as possible. Let's see where this goes. I'm not seeing anyone else." Asami kisses me gently and pulls away.

My eyes water and I try to blink it away, but Asami catches it. I turn my head in shame.

"You don't have to hide from me Korra. I know what heartache feels like. I lost my mom when I was six and even though that is much different from losing a girlfriend, I know what it's like to need time to heal. I want to be your band-aid. Not your rebound, not just a fling. I want to be the place where you can go and feel safe." Asami's voice is gentle and caring and much more understanding than I probably deserve.

"But why?" I breathe.

Asami laughs and shakes her head. "You don't even see yourself when I see you so clearly. I wish you could see yourself the way I do. You're amazing. It's time that you start believing it. I'm attracted to you, so much that it's kind of ridiculous, but I am. I'm not letting you slip away. Especially, not because some tramp couldn't love you the way she should have. But, her loss is my gain and I plan on staying in your life."

"I know that I probably don't deserve you-,"

"Korra-,"

"But, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Good. Now, for your score of the date," Asami says breathily before pulling me in for a mind blowing kiss. Her tongue dominated my mouth without being too forceful and caused an embarrassing moan to slip from my mouth. "You passed."

I smile at her and pull her close to me. "Good to know, now, come closer so I can hold you, you devil."

She scoots her butt all the way to my crotch as I lay down to the side. I bite back a growl and she rolls her hips just enough to tease me, with the appearance of getting comfortable.

Devil indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, she begins to remember what happiness feels like

Chapter Eight

This is happiness.

Asami knocks on my front door, the way she has for the past week now, bringing breakfast. I have a cup of coffee waiting for her as well as the business section folded, just waiting for her to examine as well. She likes to come over early (even if it is much earlier than I like getting up) so that we can spend time together before she goes to work. It's been a busy week for her, but somehow, she manages to make time twice a day for me. The mornings and her evening training.

I smile tiredly as I open the door and step aside so that she can step in and be greeted my Naga. She kisses me on my cheek and the smell of ham, egg, and cheese croissants fill my nose. My mouth waters instantly and to drive the point home, my stomach, now adjusted to the early hours, begins to rumble.

"Go eat," Asami demands as Naga bounces up to her happily. "Hey girl. I missed you." She pets my giant pet behind the ears, earning a whine of pleasure as Naga bumps against Asami's legs over and over again. She laughs and hugs her.

I should have known that Asami was a genuine person from the way Naga connected with her from the very beginning. I'll have to give her a very squeaky toy in thanks for bringing us together. Naga liked Kat, but it took some warming up first. There was no such hesitance from my fluffy best friend with the dark haired mistress. I chuckle to myself in remembrance of Asami's housekeeper calling her that.

Asami. Kat. Kat. Asami.

I try not to compare them, but it's hard.

Katura Quen. Asami Sato.

Both beautiful, both lively, but worlds apart with their personalities.

Kat was more conservative, hyper aware of the world around her, and always trying to adjust to fit.

Asami is clever, cheerful, optimistic, and forces the world to adjust to her.

Kat was all about staying on exact track of how she planned to live her life. As if you could control everything that happened. I should have been proof that life sometimes can surprise you.

Asami. Asami, she's had to learn from an early age that life can be cruel. She told me that her mother had been killed in a botched robbery and that her father went to prison for tax evasion. Even after that, she was still able to keep Future Industries afloat. All the while keeping her hair silky smooth and her makeup flawless. Somehow, she keeps moving forward.

It's envious really. It's also something that she's been helping me with. I've told her all about my fears, my nightmares about the shooting that nearly killed me, and about Kat too. She's listened intently, never judging, holding my hand in reassurance and given me small, encouraging smiles when I've needed them. Somehow, every day she finds a way to be more amazing.

Yes, it's hard not to compare Asami and Kat, particularly because there really is no comparison.

It's funny really. This past week has done more for me with regards to moving on from Kat than the last few months. It's not just because I've been keeping busy with Asami, it's because it's like she really sees me. It's because there's a powerful connection between us that can't be denied. It shines so brightly that I'm actually surprised that neither of us is glowing. I feel it though. The heat buzzing between us, the urge to be close like a magnet pulling us.

Sure, it still hurts that Kat left me. But, I'm learning that her issues have nothing to do with my character or my heart. If she wasn't strong enough, then that's something that she's going to have to deal with for her entire life. I know who I am and I'm starting to remember who I want to be.

It starts with this beautiful woman right in front of me. Slightly taller, forest green eyes, midnight hair, warm, inviting smile, attractive personality, incredibly intelligent, patient… I could go on.

She catches me staring and flips her hair over her shoulder. My heart does double time. "What?" she asks, even though I'm sure she already knows. She just wants me to say it.

"I just like this. Us. This routine we're creating. I like being with you," I admit freely now. No hesitation. No self-doubt holding me back. It feels like chains have been broken. I'm starting to find balance again.

Asami tilts her head and gazes into my eyes as if she can see my soul. Part of me doesn't doubt that she can. "Eat, Korra," she demands as she sits beside me. She kisses me on the cheek again. Knowing that she doesn't need to respond to my words. Her presence is all the validation that I need. She pulls out a bowl of oatmeal and greek yogurt from her bag and begins to eat happily.

"I won't be able to see you this evening," Asami tells me after she finishes her breakfast. I pull my legs up on the couch, the material from my basketball shorts sliding against my skin as I try to hide the look of disappointment on my face. "There's a last minute trip that I have to take to Taku. We've been doing some important rebuilding of the city after we were able to finally buy the land. After the war a long time ago, some people wanted to keep the land bare as a tribute to the people that died trying to protect the city. But, that doesn't make sense does it? I think the best tribute is to rebuild and make it stronger than ever. It's a coastal town and it's perfect for trade. We need this. People need jobs and plenty of people need homes," she says passionately.

I touch her hand. "I undersand, Asami. Now, why exactly are you going?" I ask patiently.

"Well, there are some issues with the zoning of some of the districts that I've laid out and some sacred area of land that some of the native people in that area don't want touched. I need to smooth things out. I'm taking the jet so I should be back late tonight."

"I'm proud of you. You work so hard. Just be safe and call me when you can, okay."

"I will, I promise." She pauses. "So, what are you going to do tonight?"

"I need to speak to Jinora. She's been avoiding me and I've never apologized for being an ass to her. I figured I could make her dinner and then we could watch some movies or something."

"Sounds much more fun than what I'm going to be doing," she whines, cuddling close to me. I welcome her warmth and put my arm around her. Naga comes and lays at our feet.

I smile. Yes, I can definitely get used to this. Every single day.

"There will be plenty of movie nights for us, don't worry."

"Oh?" she inquires. "Is there something that you're trying to say to me, Korra?"

I laugh and pull her in closer. "Yes, Miss Sato. I'm telling you that as my girlfriend, you are entitled to unlimited movie nights and cuddles." I kiss the top of her head, breathing in the scent of lavender.

"As your girlfriend? So, does that mean that I have to give up all the other women in my life?"

"Very funny. I told you that you're the devil."

She laughs and it's infectious. Naga looks up at us quizzically as if she wants to be in on the joke too.

Asami Sato. She's making it so easy for me to fall in love.

"Hop in the damn car, Jinora," I demand.

Jinora's dressed in black yoga pants and a long yellow sweater and is sporting a book bag. She just got back from class and I caught her before she even had a chance to walk into the building. Now, she's taken to pretending that I'm not even there. It's not like her to stay mad at me for so long. Well, it's probably because I haven't even attempted to apologize yet.

"You know that I'll get out of this car and put you in it. Do you really want that?" I ask challengingly.

She eyes me, accessing my threat before sighing in defeat. Opening the door, Jinora throws her bag in the back and plops down on the front seat in a huff. I wait patiently for her to strap herself in. She realizes that we're leaving and does so in silence. Then, I pull off, headed towards my house.

"How do you know that I don't have homework to do while you're kidnapping me."

"Because, you always do all of your homework before you leave school."

She mutters something unintelligible and I smile. She's trying so hard to stay mad at me that it's really cute. My friend doesn't have a mean bone in her body, but she wants to prove a point that I could treat her better. And I will.

"I'm sorry Jinora. You were right, as usual about everything and I brushed you aside. For the past few months, you've been doing your best to help me and all I've done is been a pain in the ass."

I look over to Jinora whose scowl has now softened. She listens intently, arms crossed across her chest.

I continue. "I want you to know that I did listen to you that day. I ended up seeing Asami, but I still had my prejudices about her and screwed it up badly. If I would have listened to you completely, maybe I wouldn't have. But, I want you to know that I did try to listen, even as I was running away. You know how I like to be right about everything. Well, I'm admitting that I got Asami so very wrong."

"It must be snowing in hell right now," Jinora quips.

"Oh, shut the hell up," I laugh. "I can admit when I'm wrong…Sometimes. Every once in a while."

She gives me a pointed look, but I ignore her.

"Look. I went back there and I apologized to Asami and I admitted to her that there is an attraction there that I wanted to explore. She forgave me. We went on another date and it was wonderful. We've been seeing each other every day since." I park my car, undo my seatbelt, and turn to her. "I don't always see everything so clearly the way you do. Sometimes, I make simple things much more complicated. I'm also not as forgiving. You and Asami both have that in common. I'm glad that I have both of you in my life to keep me level headed. You're a great person and an even better friend and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. It would mean so much to me knowing that I have your forgiveness."

I give her a soft smile as I wait. She lets the words sink in for ten…twenty… thirty seconds before she unbuckles her own seat belt and pulls me in for a warm hug.

"I love you Korra and I forgive you. I'm glad that you're my friend and I'm glad that you're letting Asami in. She's going to be good for you, I can feel it," Jinora tells me firmly and I can't help but to believe it too.

We end up watching two scary movies before Jinora gets a text from Kai wondering where she's at. I tell her to invite him over and he asks if Kuvira could tag along. I reply with an affirmative. I never really hang out with the reclusive woman, but it may be good to see another side of her. Soon, they arrive and make themselves comfortable. I allow Jinora and Kai to cuddle on the loveseat, Kuvira takes the reclining chair, and I use Naga as a pillow on the floor.

Soon, we're all jumping as we watch "The Conjuring" and I know that I'll have nightmares after this damn movie. My phone beeps, startling me once more and I look around to see if anyone has noticed and of course the ever observant Kuvira does. She raises an eyebrow and I shrug.

Hoping that it's Asami, disappointment floods me when I realize that it's Bolin.

'What the hell, Korra?' he texts.

'What did I do this time?'

'A movie night, and you didn't invite me? I'm crushed.'

'Hey, it just kind of happened. How did you find out?'

'Well… it turns out that Opal and Jinora have a class together and text from time to time. Opal asked Jinora about an assignment and she said that she'll look for the answer when she leaves your house.'

Wow. Small world. 'So you're with Opal now huh? How cute. I'm going to assume that you're hitting it off well then? *hint hint*'

'We'll talk about that later. She's sitting right next to me.'

'Well, get back to it then. We'll all do something soon. All six of us.'

'6? So… you and Asami then?'

'Yea.' I blush. 'Me and Asami.'

'Helllllllll yeahhhhhh!'

I laugh loudly and everyone looks at me. Oops. 'Sorry,' I mouth as I set my phone down. Content.

Two minutes later, I get the text that I've been waiting for.

'Hey you,' Asami says.

'Hey back. How was it?'

'Stressful, but it's handled. We can talk about that later. I just wanted to say goodnight.'

'I miss you. I still have company over, but I wish I was there with you.'

'I'll see you soon, don't worry.'

I love hearing that promise and my heart leaps with joy.

'I'll hold you to that.'

'As long as it's only me that you're holding, Korra.'

I smile. 'That's a promise, Miss Sato. Goodnight.'

'Sweet dreams.'

'You too.'

That night, my dreams are indeed sweet as my world is filled of images of Asami Sato, the extraordinary woman that chose me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I finished writing my second book of The Rayne Whitmore Series, Killer Rayne, and I'm very pleased at how it turned out! But, I still have editing to do, so hopefully sometime in April, I'll be ready to have it published. With that said, I now have more time to keep this story going. I hope that you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.
> 
> Also, I appreciate the feedback. It's encouraging, truly.
> 
> When I decided to tell you guys about my own experience with my past relationship, I didn't do it to have you feel sorry for me, I wanted to be an example that in love, you will have your heart broken, but there is never anything more beautiful than giving that love again freely, to trust openly. I have that now. I've had that for plenty of years now and for anyone, anyone that is ever afraid to be yourself, just know that there is no one that can be you, better than you. It's okay to love whom you love. The heart wants what the heart wants and to deny yourself a fulfilling, adult relationship because of what other people may think of you, is to deny a large part of yourself.
> 
> I just hope that my words touch someone, because I know what it's like. But, it does get better. Believe me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is rated M. Please proceed if you are of age and feel comfortable with strong sexual content. I also want to keep this chapter short so that those who should not read it will not miss much. With that being stated, read on if you wish.

Chapter Nine

 

The past three months with Asami have been amazing and fulfilling, even without the next level of intimacy that we've been holding off on. Taking it slowly, getting to know each other, strengthening our friendship: all those things have allowed me to get to know myself as well as Asami in a deeper way. Our connection is electrifying. It amazes me how well we work together. We converse without words, speaking to each other through body language and instinct.

Asami lies on her back, gazing at the setting sun, head on my lap, as the boat rocks gently against the shimmering lake. I hum a tune from my native home and Asami smiles up at me, encouraging me to continue. The tune is one that I've learned as a child and would often sing it with my mom when we went for walks. It's one I often find myself humming when I'm happy.

Peace. Security. Clarity.

She gives me all that and more. I catch her gaze and hold it. Blue on green. I sigh and she smiles. A soft wind whispers against my face, caressing me like a lover. Asami grips me closer as she shivers from the breeze. She closes her eyes when. When she opens them again, I'm still watching her.

"What?" she inquires.

"You know that I'm in love with you right? I know that we haven't said it before, but I think it's time that you know. I love you," I tell her, meaning it with every fiber of my being.

Asami's eyes grow wide in shock as my words sink in. She sits all the way up, facing me. Her soft, manicured hand touches my face in reverence. "I love you too, Korra.," she whispers, the wind carrying her voice to my ears. Tears glisten in her eyes making them shine brighter than before. Soon, they flow freely as if a dam has been broken. I grip her closely as she sobs on my shoulder, her hands gripping the back of my shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?"

I feel her shake her head in response. "It just feels so good to hear you say it."

I place kisses on her forehead, cheek, neck, and lips. "I love you Asami. You saved me."

"Spirits Korra, you've helped heal me more than you know." She shivers against me and I don't think it's just from the cold.

"Asami?" I question, catching her eyes once again. The answer that I'm looking for is reflected in her jade depths.

Desire burns bright, reaching my core.

"Lake house," I rasp, rowing us back to shore. She nods in agreement.

I carry Asami into the house, kicking the door shut behind me. Her strong legs wrap around me as I carry her up the stairs to the bedroom that we use when we stay here. I try to push Asami onto the bed, but she pulls me down with her by the collar of my shirt. Then, she grabs the back of my head, crushing my lips against hers, biting, licking, and nipping any part of my body she can reach as she grinds her hips into me. I moan into her shoulder as she continues her assault, pulse pounding, throbbing reaching lower and lower.

In no time, I match her pace; meeting her kiss for kiss, push for push. Clothes become such a hindrance that I growl as I reach under her shirt, craving to touch her warm, milky skin.

"Take it off of me then," she demands, reading my mind.

I pull her back up and relieve her of her black sweater. I allow my hands to brush up against her skin, my gaze to linger a little longer on her perky, swollen breasts, her crimson, lace bra, and her hard nipples poking through. I haven't seen her naked yet, but my pulse is already quickening in anticipation. She unbuttons her pants for me as I work on her shoes. Then, her jeans are slid off and I toss them to the floor. Her matching underwear begs to be discarded as well. Before I reach down to grab them however, Asami dips her hand into her underwear, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her breath catches as she touches herself. My breathing stops and my pulse pounds loudly in my ears.

"I'm wet," she tells me playfully, removing her hand, her shiny wetness coating her fingers. She roughly pulls me forward and slips her fingers into my mouth. A deep moan escapes my lips as I slowly, deliberately suck her love off of her long, slender fingers.

"Mm, how do I taste?" Asami asks me.

I push my dark haired devil back down on the bed and place my lips close to her ear, tongue darting out to taste the tip of it. She arches in response. "You taste so damn good," I tell her, my hand circling her clit through her underwear. Before she can react, I pull them all the way off of her, leaving her exposed to my wandering eyes. Biting my lip, I drink her in. I scan her dangling navel ring shining against her smooth skin, her pink nipples begging to be touched, her tattoo of black birds flying, their falling feathers spelling out "faith" across her rib cage, her middle, completely shaven.

We lock eyes again.

"Why are you still dressed?" she asks huskily. I rise from the bed, undressing slowly so that Asami can catch every glimpse of me. "Beautiful," she whispers as she admires my naked, brown skin, my flat stomach, cut arms and legs.

I shake my head. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Don't you think that for a second. You have no idea just how much you shine. You have no idea how bad I want you right now. Now, get over here. "She beckons to me and as if answering a siren's call, my body moves of its own accord.

I lie next to her, one arm around her, the other hand sliding deep inside her warm, wet center. Asami gasps into my mouth as I kiss her, sending shivers through me. She sounds so sexy. She tightens around my fingers as I work up a slow pace, fingers curling, hitting just the right spot. Asami meets my motions as she locks eyes with me.

"Harder," she demands as I dip my head low to flick my tongue over her hard buds, slowly pulling her breasts into my mouth. "Yes," she whispers, her moisture pooling out of her. My own throbbing becomes more urgent.

I squeeze my legs together at the pulsing that I'm feeling. Asami scratches my back gently, encouraging me with kisses and whispers. I work her into a frenzy as she pumps her hips harder, my thumb creating circles on her clit. "Korra," she breathes, music to my ears.

Before I give her the release that she surely craves, I slip from inside of her and quickly grip her, her soft, small, but round ass palmed in my hands. I flip her on top of me, Asami's warmth so very close to my mouth. She looks down at me in excitement as she grips the headboard in preparation. I adjust her so that she's exactly where I need her. I kiss both inner thighs and her sensitive clit before I pierce her with my tongue. I close my eyes, pausing, for a second to savor the absolutely wonderful taste of her. Then, I run my tongue along her flesh again. She cries out in delight and pushes herself further into my mouth. I catch every single drop that escapes her, lips and chin wet from my assault.

"Fuck. Baby, it feels so good," she tells me. In response, I moan into her, creating soft vibrations against her sensitive skin. It doesn't take me long to figure out her body, when to flick lightly, where she craves more pressure. Soon, she's saying my name in a chant, bucking against my tongue until the tremors of sweet release take over.

Asami sighs as if it's over, but after what I just tasted, my need is nowhere near sated. I flip her back over, surprising Asami. She squeals in surprise as I climb on top of her, spreading her open just enough to press my wet middle against hers. "Korra, give me a second."

"No," I breathe.

"I don't think that I can take it yet. I just came so hard," she tells me.

I kiss her neck, biting down gently. "Yes, you can. I want to cum with you this time."

"Korra."

"Asami, you can handle anything I can give you," I tell her, pushing against her. Our clits brush and I groan in pleasure. "Please, Asami," I beg.

She grips my ass and pulls me into her, answering my plea. Feeling her moisture against my own causes me to nearly lose my mind with ecstasy. She meets my every motion, opening wider for me to feel more of her love.

"I love you Asami," I breathe, sweating, panting, working her body into mine.

She whimpers as she cums again, me soon after. Tiny tremors pulse through me as I roll from off of my beautiful girlfriend.

Tracing a line up and down my arm, Asami begins to laugh. I turn to her in question. "I just didn't know that it could feel that good." I smile at her in understanding.

"It's because we're really in love," I say.

"Hmm." She seems to contemplate that. Then, it's Asami's turn to climb on top of me. She kisses her way down my body, humming happily. When she reaches her destination, she stops and looks up into my blue eyes. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to taste you?" she asks, rubbing me softly. Desire sparks all over again. "I've got so much time to make up for. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Always," I challenge.

Asami pulls her dark hair behind her ear and gives me the sexiest look that I've ever seen. I swallow hard in response. Her tongue is soft and smooth as she presses against me. My head falls back, I bury my hand into her hair and for the first time in a very long time, I allow myself to truly let go of any chains that hold me, trusting this woman completely with my mind body and spirit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I cover Asami's naked body with the blanket as I slide out of bed and head to the shower. Muscles very pleasantly sore, I run the water nice and hot, stepping in to the stinging sensation before it becomes a relaxing stream of hot liquid. This is wonderful. My life is wonderful. Amazing how much can change in a short amount of time. Tears fill my eyes and I allow myself this bit of vulnerability while I'm alone in the shower. Maybe in the back of my mind, I still don't deserve this, but I'm going to enjoy it. I've resolved myself to that.

I take my time and enjoy the heat and steam beat against my skin for a good fifteen minutes before I even begin to clean myself. I have to teach a couple classes later on this evening, but until then, I plan to laze around with my woman.

My woman. The woman I love that loves me back. I'm looooooove! I spin around in the shower and nearly slip on the shower mat. Okay. That wasn't a good idea. Sheepishly, I finish up and wrap a towel around my body, heading back into the room. When I get there, Asami isn't in bed. I follow the smell of food and find my lover in the kitchen, in a large purple t-shirt that says, "my girlfriend is hotter than yours."

I smile, clutching the towel to my chest as she hums and works the stove. She doesn't notice me so I sneak over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She relaxes against me and tilts her head so that I can plant a kiss on her cheek. I lift her shirt and she squeals in surprise. No underwear.

"Hey. You can't just cop free feels. You have to work for it," Asami jokes.

I play along, pouting. "So, I didn't work for it last night? Because I specifically recall you telling me that you needed a break from all my hard work. Remember round four? Or was it five?"

She bites her lip and raises and eyebrow. Her eyes trace my body as she remembers just how seriously I took my "work" last night.

"I don't remember any of that," she tells me.

"Oh? Well, since we're going to be like that…" I drop my towel on the kitchen floor, turning around slowly so that she can really drink me in. Drink all of me in before I turn away and head back to the bedroom.

"Hey," she calls out behind me. "I think I may have remembered something."

I laugh. "I think you're burning the bacon."

"Shit."

I laugh again, still walking to the bedroom.

Asami parks in my driveway and unbuckles her seat belt, looking at me seriously. "What's up?" I ask, meeting her bright green gaze.

"I want to buy you things. Expensive things, but I don't want you to think that I'm doing it because I know you don't have as much money as I do or that you have to return the favor by showering me with gifts."

I frown at her words. It's understandable but also a small blow to my pride that I really can't afford to do what she can for me. She's definitely right about that. But, I don't need her to buy my love either.

"Korra-,"

"No, no, I hear you and I'm not upset. You're right; I can't return pricey things to you. I've thought about that before. But, I'm also not going to tell you not to buy me things that you think would make me happy, because I know that's your way of showing me love. I don't think it's necessary, but I will love anything that you give me, even if it's a pile of sticks." I kiss her on the cheek and touch her hand.

"You give me the most priceless gift, Korra. It's you. I've gotten everything material that I could want my entire life. Now, I want something different. Something more simple and more valuable at the same time. I just want you to know that if there's anything that you want, it's yours." Asami looks me in the eyes with such a serious expression that I can't help but laugh. She frowns at first, but then softens her expression into a tiny smirk.

"Thank you Asami. And if there's anything that you want, tell me, I will try to make it happen."

"Okay. I already know what I want though."

"And what is that?"

"I want my sparring match. You know, the one that you've been putting off. No more excuses."

I groan and run my hand through my hair. "Alright. Tonight, after my classes."

"If I finish with this client's dinner party in time, I will be there."

"Deal. You know that I'm going to kick your ass right? I don't feel right about kicking my girlfriend's ass."

She laughs and it's a purely happy sound like birds chirping and children playing. "Really, because for some odd reason, the thought kind of turns me on."

Devil. She's the devil. I knew she was dangerous when I met her.

She eyes me playfully and punches my arm as I shake my head and get out of the car. "Say hello to Naga for me, okay."

"I will."

"And Korra," she says, rolling down her window before backing out. "I love you."

My heart warms. "I love you too."

"Dammit Bolin. Open up your stance and get lower. If I have to tell you again, I'll tell you with my fists. Maybe then you'll see just how open you are." I've been reprimanding my best friend for the last half hour. He's been trying to get into MMA fighting and came to the school at the last minute to get some last minute tips. All it's done is caused my eye to twitch.

Bolin has very little actual martial arts experience but he does know wrestling and street fighting. I can't teach him what he needs to know as fast as he'd like to think but I can tweak his style so that it's simple enough for him to remember but solid enough to keep him on his feet. Right now however, he's acting like an absolute idiot.

"I'm trying, I'm trying but my legs are starting to burn. Today was leg day," he whines.

"Stop acting like baby. You gotta be a man Bolin. Besides, you're taking up my time. Class is going to start any minute."

"You are a cruel person. Have more heart for your dearest friend."

"Fine. I'll show you because you're not listening."

I get into my own wing chun stance and give him a firm but low front kick. He tries to move but his stance is not wide enough and loses his balance when I come in for a straight punch. I let him believe that he's in a position to block it, that there are no openings, but at the last second, I change styles and catch him with a leg sweep. Then, I roll on top of him and into a submission hold, squeezing my legs tightly against his pinned arms and choking him out. He taps three times and I release my hold.

"Alright, I get it. My stance sucks. I need to practice so that I don't get my ass kicked tonight. Thanks."

I pat him on his shoulder. "You're welcome. Now, I'm going to try to make it, but if you take up any more of my time, I'm going to kill you before you get a chance to get in the ring."

"Alright, I get it. I'm gone." He picks up his bag and jogs out of the door.

Then, I stretch and get ready for my intermediate class. They are going to be testing out today to reach a higher level and I'm going to have to do a lot of hands on stuff to make sure that they're proficient. Plus, I have to be ready for Asami if she comes in.

Three minutes into my stretching, the class begins to filter in. I ignore them as I continue my routine into a short meditation. They know what they should be doing; the time has long passed for me to hold their hands. I give them about fifteen minutes to stretch and go over things that they need to work on with each other before I begin. I call their attention with my bows and they return each one. We go through breathing techniques and a quick set. Then, I grab my clipboard and pen, point to two of my students and say, "Let's get started."

Asami texted me about twenty minutes ago and stated that she was on her way. I prepare myself by going into my old room in the school and pulling out my custom gi. I used to be all about the flashy and I always liked to be remembered for the flashy way I dressed as well. My gi is all white as if a dare for anyone to get it dirty by even laying a hand on me. There's a large aqua colored dragon on the back of the top. The dragon isn't breathing fire however, it's shooting out water. I chose water because no matter how long it takes, water will always carve out a new path when there isn't one. The bottom has aqua colored stripes up the side but they are shaped like ocean waves. Once I finish dressing, a sense of nostalgia crashes over me and I sigh.

I miss this.

Sure, I can't compete anymore because of the potential risk of being paralyzed due to my fragile vertebrae but I'm still so good at it. It's just so damn unfair. I was the best and I became reduced to nothing. No, not nothing. I've had to teach myself to stop referring to myself so negatively. I've just had to be like water and forge a new path. I can still spar, I just can't compete with high level opponents.

I head back out to the training room and wait for Asami to arrive as I drink a cup of my favorite tea. She shows up about ten minutes later, looking ready to rumble. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, she's wearing a black tank top and red yoga pants. The material is stretchy and breathable and I nod to her as I would any worthy opponent. She smiles at me and bangs her fists together.

She's ready to get down to business, it seems.

"Are you sure that you don't need a minute to stretch or anything?" I ask her, drinking in those long sexy legs of hers.

"I did my stretching already. I'm ready to do this. I've been thinking about beating you up all day."

I laugh and cross my arms. "Wow. How violent your thoughts are. That's so unlady-like," I tease.

"There's nothing lady-like about what I want to do to you, Korra."

Amusement shines in my eyes. "What are we talking about here?"

"Hmm. I'll leave that to you to figure out," she tells me, striking out at me like a scorpionviper.

I dodge easily, drawing her in. She's too smart for that though and quickly puts distance between us.

"Is this some weird fetish for you?" I ask her. "You know, fighting, getting all sweaty and what not?"

"Nope. I just have something to prove, that's all."

"And what is that?"

Kick, dodge. Block. Punch, punch, jab, block. Sweep, miss, roll.

"That I'm even better than I've always thought that I was and for you to acknowledge me. I watched you for so long and now I'm here. You're mine, but I need this to come full circle." Asami looks at me with such determination and I don't really understand what it means, but I respect what she's saying.

I know that I owe it to her to not hold back, for her to feel like she gave her best. I smile and change stances, easily blocking a flying kick and slipping under her to throw her to the ground. She allows the fall to take her and rolls into a low back stance, one hand in a fist, the other open. Perfect stance, but it's not one that I've taught her and I raise my eyebrow and smile.

"So, you've got some tricks up your sleeve huh."

"Maybe a couple."

I come at her like a bullmoose in the style that I created all my own. It's a style that lacks finesse, but makes up for it in powerful strikes and precision. Many of these moves are meant for me to absorb the blows of my opponent to tire them out. She doesn't know it, but I'm using this because I respect her talent. She's never seen me fight this way and a lesser opponent may get confused, but I know that she's smart enough to defend herself.

I root myself into the ground, pretending that my toes are actually digging through the concrete and into the dirt underneath it. Then, as Asami reaches out with an arm, I shuffle step ever so slightly, reach out with both arms and pull her in before connecting with a double palm strike. It hits her directly in her midsection and she hits the ground hard. It hurts, I know it does, but she can handle it. Asami's strong. Wide eyed from surprise, she looks up at me, some of her hair falling in front of her eyes. Asami doesn't stay down. She just seems to explode in controlled fury. It's beautiful really how fluid her motions are.

She jabs, feints, swings, blocks, punches, punches, punches, kicks, and doesn't relent. I have to change styles just to keep up. Finally, Asami manages to spin out of one of my holds and kicks me in the ribs. I slide back about a foot and just barely manage to block another punch aimed at my face. It's too late to realize that it's another feint and I hit the ground with a groan as he foot sweeps out and catches my ankle. I roll into her and throw her off balance before popping up into a double handed punch. I miss her by less than a millimeter. She's faster than I thought.

We go at it like this for a good five minutes. My blood is pumping hard in my veins and sweat is sticking to my gi. Sparring with Asami has brought a smile to my face that I haven't had in a while and I'm so grateful for her at this second. We seem to have connected on a deeper level as I'd known we would. It's beautiful how we can speak to each other this way. There is no fear in her eyes, only steely determination. In this moment, I know what it probably feels like to be on the other end of a business meeting with her. I feel sorry for anyone that tries to oppose her. She must eat them alive.

Every minute or so, I've been speeding up my pace and so far Asami has been able to keep up with me, but now, I can tell that she's at her limit. She seems to have figured it out too because she's fighting at a farther distance, not taking as many chances, trying to conserve her energy, and watching for an opening. I have to hand it to her. She's a very smart fighter. I'd have loved to watch her get in the ring with some of the ranked opponents that I used to fight. She would have caused plenty to upsets.

Still, for everything that Asami is, and Asami is amazing. I've been doing this my entire life as if it was the only thing in my life. She can't beat me and we both know it. I don't disrespect her by just stopping and calling the match. I take the rest of the time to teach while we spar, showing her moves, switching out of stances as I slip around her. She watches and she absorbs. She is a genius after all.

I kick, grab, pull her in close and wrench her arm to her chest, she gets my shoulder before I can swing her hand all around, but I quickly recover and slip behind her to land three quick punches in succession, a kick to bring her down to her knees and then a fake finishing blow to her head. She stays like that for a couple seconds, panting and simply staring into space. I wait patiently for her to recover, panting as well. Once she gets up, we bow out and then Asami smiles at me as if she just won the lottery.

"Thank you, Korra. That was enlightening."

"Well, you are a great opponent. You're smart, quick, and determined. I'll spar with you as much as you want. You've gotten so much better since the first time you walked in here."

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yes! I'm not going to lie to you. You're one of my best students. I also think that I just fell more in love with you," I admit.

She gives me a knowing look. "I think that this is a fetish of mine. We'll have to do this back at my place though, so when I'm all sweaty and worked up, you can take me right there." He voice becomes filled with lust and it reaches and wraps around me like an invisible lasso.

"Damn you."

"What?" she asks innocently.

I growl at her and reach for a towel to wipe my face. When I turn around, Asami licks my lips slowly and then pats my face. I stand there frozen.

"You are so cute," she teases.

"Don't do that," I warn.

"And what would that be?" The same faux innocence washes over her again.

"Don't tease me here. I might just be stupid enough to take you up on your offer."

She looks around as if challenging me. "What are you waiting for?"

"Asami," I say, reaching out and grabbing her. I lift her in the air as she pretends to fight me off and I pin her against the wall, setting her back on the ground, my leg between hers. "You're going to make me crazy."

"Oh, Korra, just live a little," Asami tells me, grabbing both sides of my cheeks and kissing me with a hard passion. I return the kiss in kind as she moans into my mouth.

"Oh, um. Shit, sorry, a voice says, dropping something on the floor with a *ting ting* and then attempting to pick it up.

I sigh and turn around, Asami's hands are now resting on my shoulders. Kuvira and I meet each other's gaze and her face turns bright red.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude, I just came in to look for my necklace." Kuvira looks away as she explains. Her hair is down and she's actually wearing casual clothes, dark blue jeans, a fitted dark green tank top and black leather boots. I take in her appearance and smile.

"It's okay. It's not the best place for us to be making out anyway. I'll help you look for the necklace. Do you have a date or something?" I ask.

"Well, I was asked to go out with someone…"

"Hey, Kuvira, can I do your makeup for you? You have really pretty skin and I think that I could enhance your look even more." Asami speaks up, shocking the both of us.

"Um," Kuvira starts, looking between me and Asami. I know that she really respect Asami for what she did for her hometown. "I don't want to cause offense. If Korra's comfortable with it, then yeah, I'd like that."

Asami looks at me patiently as if she needs my approval and I roll my eyes. "Hey, I'm not into that makeup stuff. If you and Asami want to play in it, then that's fine with me. Bolin is fighting tonight anyway. I can go do that with Jinora."

"Well, maybe we can all meet after. Varrick, a business associate of mine wanted me to show him the town tonight and I could rent out the v.i.p. room at Bumi's. We could all hang. Drinks on me." She smiles that 1000 watt smile and even Kuvira isn't immune. I can't say that I blame her.

"Sure. I'll run it by everyone."

"Great!" Asami says far too excitedly. She kisses me on the lips and then pushes me towards the room. "Help her find her necklace."

"Okay, okay." Geeze. Sato-mc-bossy-pants.

I turn around to a very strange sound, Kuvira giggling.

"Sorry, you guys are just…Cute," Kuvira tells us. But, somehow, I feel like it isn't the word that she was looking for. Asami catches it too. She'll probably get it out of her later.

I find her necklace tucked under one of the mats. It must've gotten rolled up without her even realizing. Kuvira gets focused like that. I doubt that she even realized that she took it off in the first place until she saw that it was missing. She smiles gratefully at me and then goes over plans with Asami. Then, Kuvira gives us a little bit of privacy as she waits outside for Asami.

She wastes no time pulling me into another kiss. I pull away before it can get too heated though and disappointment flashes across her eyes.

"What's up babe?" I ask.

"It's just that I've been really neglecting a lot of my work to be with you. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind at all because these past several months have been so amazing, but I have to get back into my workshop for longer hours."

I nod. "I understand. You know I can visit you there too. I can sit off to the side and stay quiet. I can cook you meals while you work and just be there for you. You just have to ask." I brush some of her hair back out of her eyes and then kiss her forehead. She blushes.

"I just thought that you'd think it was boring or something. I can really get into my work and then I start to act like a crazy person, dashing from here to there, yelling out formulas. I can be a mess."

"Why do I doubt that? But, Asami. I want to know all of you. I can be what you need. Or, if you need me to step back, I can do that too," I promise her.

"This is why I want to hang tonight. It may be the last date for a while and I really want to get to know your friends better," Asami explains.

"And that's fine babe. You have to do what you gotta do. I understand. I really do. We'll make it work."

"Okay." She plants another soft kiss on my lips. "And this," she says, touching my gi. "I have got to get me one of these made. I think I want falling cherry blossoms on it. Or maybe an engine."

I laugh. "That would be weird, but it would be unique and so very you."

"I should get going so I can help her with her date."

"Okay. You're such a nice person." I kiss her hand.

"I try. Karma and all that. Life is too short to be stingy and mean."

"Life is also too short to be apart from you for so long, so hurry up and make a way to bend time."

"I'll get right on that," she laughs. "I'll see you soon lover." Asami sways her hips deliciously and pulls her hair out of its bun so that her midnight locks fall against her back like silk. I smile and shake my head and for the millionth time wonder how'd I get to be so lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes out before the club to watch Bolin's first MMA fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this chapter and future chapters that I'm working on, this story will now be changed to Mature. Sorry about that

Chapter Eleven

I don’t think that I’ve ever seen a man take more punches and remain standing. There’s another *thwack* of flesh echoing in the arena and the crowd cheers, hands raised, beers sloshing out of their red cups. Bolin bounces off of the cage and somehow manages to slide out of the way of his opponent’s next attack. They start to grapple just as the bell sounds. The crowd lets out a chorus of ‘awws’ as the action has been put on pause

“I don’t think that I can take much more of this. I feel like my heart is going to explode every time he gets hit,” Opal tells me. Her knuckles are white from clutching her seat. 

I nod in agreement. Bolin is taking a beating, but the other guy’s tired. He’s going to make a mistake soon and Bolin’s going to take him down. I’m sure of it. Jinora snuggles closer to Kai as he stuffs his mouth full of popcorn. They don’t seem to be paying attention to our conversation or worried that Bolin may lose. Then again, they know what to look for in a fight. They probably see the same thing that I do.

“Bolin can handle this. He’s definitely not polished, but he has stamina and strength. The rest will come. Just watch,” I tell her confidently.

Wide-eyed, she sits up straighter as she spits into a bucket and wipes his face. The bell sounds again and Bolin puts his guard back up, bouncing back and forth in his stance. 

From here, I can see the bruises forming near his six pack abs, the cut on his lips, and the swelling near his left eye. Despite all that, the thing that I notice most is his grin. Big, goofy, happy. Bolin till the very end. He’s enjoying the hell out of this and his contagious smile is now mirrored on my face.

Suddenly, I jump up and shout, “Kick his ass, Bolin!” My voice cuts through the crows and like a jolt of electricity, Bolin jerks at my words and smiles even brighter. My three people jump up as well and shout their encouragement. The crowd becomes even louder as they shout to their favorite fighter. I add some colorful language to the verbal brawl.

“Wow, that was a good one!” Jinora laughs at my creative word choice.

“Thanks,” I grin.

The man slams Bolin into the cage once again, but Bolin lands two powerful elbows into his back and then a couple of knees into his bent over frame. Softening him up, Bolin manages to spin him into the cage and land two straight punches into his face in quick succession. His opponent swings wildly in panic and misses. There’s the mistake that I saw coming. Bolin quickly pounces and slams him on his left shoulder. They grapple, but on the ground, my best friend gains the upper hand, putting his opponent’s arm into a firm lock. Soon, he pats out and Bolin rolls off of him, pops up, and throws both of his hands in the air, yelling with a surge of adrenaline. The crowd goes wild and Opal jumps up and down clapping excitedly.

“That was so cool! He is so hot!” she exclaims.

"He’s definitely something,” I say neutrally. A rush of sorrow flows through me as I remember the days when I was at the center of the ring, raising my hand in victory. But, those days are done and I’m happy for my friend. 

Cameras flash and the two opponents shake hands before the announcer declares Bolin the official winner. After a few more minutes, the ring is cleared for the next match. Opal gets up to leave and find Bolin, but the rest of us settle in for the next fight. As the crowd becomes slightly more hushed, Kai leans over to get my attention.

“So, just how rich is Asami, because I’ve never partied with the other side. Will we be given diamonds as party favors?”

“Kai!” Jinora chastises. “That’s such a rude question.”

I just chuckle and wave him off. “Well, you know that Bumi’s is a pretty upscale club, so I’m sure me or you won’t really fit in. Jinora is polite and polished, so she’ll be fine. Just be happy that there will be free drinks all night.” 

Bumi’s was named after this old, eccentric king. Supposedly, he used to throw these lavish parties in his kingdom that got spoken about for years. The club owner wanted to be equated with Bumi’s reign as supreme party animal. It’s funny that Jinora’s uncle Bumi was named after the same man. He’s pretty eccentric himself too.

I look up as the next fight starts. I cringe as the fight ends in twelve seconds with a brutal knockout. Damn. Weak chin. Boos fill the arena and soon popcorn is thrown everywhere. The loser is woken up, sat up, and then helped up, wobbly on his feet. His head is hung in shame as he shakes his opponent’s hand. The opponent leans in, whispers something in his ear, and then pats the discouraged man on his back. He perks up and nods. Good man. Great sportsmanship.

“Hey Korra, I think I should give this MMA stuff a shot. I could dominate my weight class.”

“No you’re not. I’m not going to have your face looking like mashed potatoes.” Jinora gives Kai a stern look and he puts his hands up in defeat.

I get a text from Asami saying that she’s ready to pick us up if we’re ready. I tell her to come on and then text Bolin to tell him that she’s on her way. A couple minutes later, Bolin states that he’s done showering and almost dressed and that he and Opal will meet us at the front. I’m pretty sure that they are fooling around in the locker room and he’s not almost dressed. I don’t call him on it though.

Tucking my phone away, I let the others know that Asami’s on her way. We make our way slowly to the front. I hadn't told them that she got us a stretch Hummer. I wanted to keep it as a surprise. Shortly, Bolin and Opal join us, giggling and stealing kisses. It’s so cute that it makes my stomach hurt. They really do look good together. I give him some congrats.

Bolin is wearing grey slacks and a dark olive button up with dark shades and a brown belt and shoes. Opal is wearing a black romper with a gold waist belt. Kai, ever the bad boy is wearing some leather pants with a red silk shirt while Jinora is sporting a high waisted skirt with a white crop top under a light jacket with heels. Me, I decided to throw on some black loose fitting slacks, a fitted men’s light pink button up with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a skinny black untied tie, and some jewelry. I looks pretty good if I do say so myself. Hell, we all do. Now, I can’t wait to see what Asami’s wearing. Kuvira would come through later after her date. 

As if on cue, the white Hummer pulls up to the curb and Asami rolls down a window, waving at us.

“This is us?” Bolin asks, whistling and staring at the rims. Asami winks at him as she steps out of the car.

“Hop in,” Asami tells them, never taking her eyes off of me. Mm.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Kai declares, hopping in first and pulling in a giggling Jinora. They all pile in as Asami pulls me in for an embrace.

“Hey you,” she says.

“Hey back.” We kiss softly and in the distance, I hear murmurs and cameras flashing. I turn to see where they came from, but Asami grabs my face and shakes her head. “It was bound to happen soon or later, don’t worry about it. I missed you, are you ready?” She grabs my hand, but I spin her around, drinking her in. More cameras flash. She’s wearing a short, thigh length dress in my favorite color. The front is cut low so that just the right amount of cleavage is showing. Shiny, expensive jewelry adorns her sexy body. Her heels are just short enough that she doesn't tower over me. Her hair falls in waves to her back and her makeup is a flawless, smoky eyed look. Damn, she looks *amazing.*

“Now, I’m ready,” I tell her with a hint of mischief shining in my eyes. It’s going to be an interesting night and a battle to keep my hands off of her.

The limo is spacious and filled with plenty of liquor. As the music shakes the car and we pull off, Bolin pops open a bottle. He fills it and hands it to Jinora who looks at all of us. The good girl seems to have an inner battle with herself and then shrugs her shoulders, downing the drink with a shiver and puckered lips. Kai laughs and grabs a drink of his own.

“To Bolin and that black eye he’s covering. It was a fun fight to watch,” Kai declares before slamming his drink and refilling it quickly. If this ride is any indication, we’re going to be some very drunk individuals. I plan to pace myself. My friends seem to have no such plan. 

Asami climbs on my lap, pulling her dress down and claims my lips, slipping some tongue in. I taste the sharp liquor on her tongue and pull her in deeper, forgetting about the limo’s other occupants. They all let out ‘whoos, wows, oh my’s, and now that’s sexy.’ I give them my middle finger and lean into Asami to hide my embarrassment. 

She blows in my ear and asks, “What’s wrong Korra? Are you afraid of a little audience?” My cheeks burn red and the power of speech escapes me. Asami chuckles and says, “I was just kidding.” Then, she slides off of me and pours herself another drink.

Damn. Damn. Damn. She’s definitely good at pushing my buttons. She glances back at me, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

“So, how about I mix some drinks and we play a little game before we get there,” Opal suggests.

“What do you have in mind?” I ask, leaning forward.

“In the spirit of getting to know each other, we’ll play I have never, or never have I ever, as some people call it. We each take turns making a statement about something we haven’t done and if nobody else has done it, you take a drink,” Opal explains.

“Well, I’ll be pretty sober, so sure,” Jinora says.

I glance at everyone and shrug my shoulders. 

“Why the hell not? It’s not like I haven’t been embarrassed before,” Bolin says, leaning back into the comfortable seat. 

“Kai, why don’t you start us off,” Opal suggests, passing us all drinks like the awesome bartender she is. 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He sits there clutching his drink, thinking. Finally, he says, “Never have I ever kissed a man on his lips.”

All of us ladies look at each other and drink. Then, Bolin shrugs and drinks too.  
“What the hell man!” Kai says to him.

“What? He gave me good news and I said, ‘I could kiss you right now,’ then I did it. It was a spur of the moment type thing,” he explains and we all laugh.

“It’s okay, Bo. I won’t judge you,” Opal tells him between laughs. “You go next.”

“I knew I was going to be embarrassed. Oh well, now my turn.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “I have never had a female orgasm.”

“You’ve also never made a female orgasm,” I tell him with a serious face. Opal damn near spits out her drink. The laughter is much louder and longer this time. Asami, Opal, and I drink. 

Asami looks at Jinora with a raised eyebrow.

“What? I’m still a virgin.”

Kai hangs his head in shame as Bolin teases him about not getting any. I then give Kai a warning about taking advantage of my practically little sister. Asami then punches me in warning. 

Jinora goes next. “I have never gotten arrested.” Bolin, Kai, Opal, and Asami groan and drink.  
“Asami!” I cry.

“Look, I was like fifteen. It’s not on my record. My dad pulled some strings and I got released immediately. It was destruction of property because I kind of crashed this motorcycle I built into this store. I paid for the damages myself.”

I knew Bolin got arrested for a barroom brawl and that Kai got in trouble for theft a lot when he was younger. That just leaves Opal. “And you, my best friend’s lady, what did you do?” I ask, pointing my drink at her.

She laughs uncomfortably and her face turns red, which only strengthens my curiosity. “Well, uh, I, uh, heh heh, got caught having sex in a park at night.”  
All of our jaws drop.

“Opal! You little freak,” Bolin howls. 

The rest of us are too stunned to say anything. Finally, Asami clears her throat. “I’ll go. I have never tried to pee standing up.”

The boys drink and I roll my eyes, taking a drink and handing it to Opal to be refilled. By this time, my head is beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol now coursing through my system.

“Really Korra?” Opal snickers.

“You can’t say that you haven’t tried it out of curiosity. I don’t believe you,” I defend. I just wanted to know if I could. 

I couldn’t.

Jinora laughs and shakes her head. “I can’t say that I was too interested in ever doing that.”

“That’s cuz you’re boring. I’m going next. Never have I ever been interrupted by my dad while trying to cake with my boyfriend.”

“Korra!” Jinora throws a piece of ice at me for putting her on blast. I duck the chunk of ice and stick my tongue out. She and Asami drink. Kai snickers.

“And then there was one. I have never had a crush on my best friend,” Opal states.

“Opal, that’s not funny,” Bolin cries. “It was a long time ago.”

“What the hell, Bolin?” I look at him in surprise. Opal just shrugs her shoulders and smiles. Bolin’s met his match. She loves watching him squirm.

“It was when I first met you! It didn’t last long, I swear.”

“Just shut up and drink,” I growl. Asami puts her hand on my shoulder and bites her lip as she tries not to laugh. The rest of the group laughs anyway as Bolin tries to explain that it really was a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I had the most fun writing this chapter. I found myself smiling the entire time. I don't know if it's because the way I wrote their interactions remind me or me and my friends or if I really feel that this is a good representation of how I see their personalities. Whatever it is, I just hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it. Next chapter is going to be pre-tty interesting. I want to take my time on it, so it'll probably be released early next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The club is packed and the music is so loud that as soon as the limo door opens, the smooth sounds caress our ears. My head nods immediately while I look up to take up to take in the large building that is Bumi’s. A crown flicks on and off on the wall along with each letter of the club’s name. The line wraps around the building, but as soon as the bouncer looks at Asami, he opens the velvet rope for us. I could get used to this type of treatment.

Asami grips my hand and smiles, in my inebriated state, I grin and shuffle towards the door, pointing at the bouncer and giving him a corny wink. Asami shakes her head and puts her hand on the small of my back, ushering me towards the door. The rest of the group mumbles their appreciation and I hear Bolin whistle. I’ve never been here because of the high priced drinks and long, long lines.

The first floor is a vast space with a dance floor that is lower than the rest of the floor. You have to take three steps down to reach it and many people are dancing as well as leaning on the railings overlooking the floor. Mirrors adorn the walls and dancers sway back and forth on mini stages with poles. They are dressed in body paint and underwear. Half naked waiters and waitresses walk around passing out free jell-o shots. We all take a few and slip through the bodies to make our way to the upper levels where VIP is. If it’s like this down here, I can only imagine what is going on up top. Excitement flows through my body, and my hand finds its way to Asami’s ass and squeezes. Surprised, she removes it and gives me a look. I pretend to not know what is going on.

We reach another bouncer who is blocking the VIP area, a space even more grand than downstairs with its fountains, ice sculptures of various things, aerial performers, a flame-swallower, pool tables, and more half naked servers. I try to take it all in, glancing back and forth but my head is cloudy from the alcohol and the disbelief that this is what goes on here on a weekly basis.

Asami gives her name and with a friendly smile, we are pointed to our section of plush couches and many bottles on ice. Kai is the first one to plop down, one leg over the arm of one of the couches, bottle already in hand. Jinora takes to exploring with Opal and Bolin hugs Asami tightly in thanks before sitting across from Kai. That leaves the two of us to stand there staring into each other’s eyes.

“So, do you like?” Asami asks, waving her hand in display of the fully stocked bar, the well dressed, rich patrons, the amazing view of the city from a large window.

“It is definitely a life-changing experience,” I say.

“What do you mean?” she asks over the music.

“It’s just that this is all so normal to everyone and I-,”

“Asami Sato, it’s about time you showed up!” A man with a funny mustache comes up and pats Asami on the back.

A vein in her forehead pops out and she bites down hard on her lip before turning with a smile. “Varrick! How are you?”

“About time you asked about me. Always thinking selfishly of yourself. I’m wonderful. I just swallowed up three more companies from the Northern Water Tribe. I’m going to make billions. How about you and I discuss a joint venture.”

“Are you water tribe?” I ask him, stepping into the conversation.

“I’m from the South, and you are?”

“I’m Korra. I’m from the South as well.”

He regards me with casual curiosity.

“Varrick, this is my girlfriend, Korra. Korra this is Varrick of Varrick industries. He’s one of my biggest rivals, but occasionally we work together for the greater good. Korra used to be a five time world martial arts champion from the time that she was twelve until she was seventeen,” Asami tells me proudly. I smile at her. I forgot that she had once been a fan.

“That is commendable. I love it when people from the South do great things. That reminds me of the time when I invented the snow blower.”

“You didn’t invent that,” Asami tells him, arms crossed.

“Well, I would have if I had been born sooner. That reminds me, there’s something I’m working on. I’m calling it a time-mover…” He wraps an arm around Asami’s shoulder and pulls her away, talking about his newest creation. She just looks back at me and shrugs. I shrug back and turn to sit next to my two male friends.

Kai hands me a drink immediately and I nod my thanks.

“What does Asami do again?” Kai asks.

“She keeps the world spinning,” I joke.

“I could see that,” he says in agreement. “But seriously though Korra. You are lucky and I’m happy for you. That woman loves you.”

I blush. “Th-Thanks, Kai. I love her too.”

“Aww, look at us, all in happy relationships and still able to hang out and we all like each other’s significant other. It’s so beautiful,” Bolin says, pulling me closer to him with his large arms and spilling some of my drink out of the cup.

“Hey, you’re not going to cry man, are you? Because, I’ve learned way too much about you today and I don’t know if I can handle you being a sensitive drunk too,” Kai warns.

“Ha. This is Bolin all the time, not the alcohol.” I shrug my shoulders.

“I’m just so happy okay. We have to live life to the fullest. That’s it. Hey. I’m going to ask Opal to marry me, right now.”

Face determined, he tries to get up and find her, but I pull him back down and grip his arm as hard as I can. Okay, maybe he’s just a little too drunk and really not thinking clearly.

“Wait, whoa whoa, slow down buddy and think about what you’re doing. This is not the time or the place and ya’ll definitely don’t know each other that well yet.”

“Seriously bro,” Kai snorts.

“But, but, there’s no time like now,” he whines.

“You are drunk and I won’t let you do something stupid like that.”

“I don’t care what you think. I’m going to do it,” he says, even more determined.

“Do what?” Opal asks, coming behind us.

Bolin opens his mouth to speak, but Kai, being the genius that he is pours a lot, and I mean a lot of alcohol into Bolin’s mouth as I jump up and pull Opal and Jinora towards the dance floor. Before Bolin can protest, Kai has his arm around his neck and is swaying as if he’s into the song. I give him a quick thumbs up.

“Uh, Bolin said that he’s going to drink at least eight different types of alcohol and then try to lick the ice sculptures. He’s drunk, don’t worry about it. Kai will watch him for a minute. Let’s dance.” I lead them to the dance floor, even though I am not the best dancer in the world. Don’t get me wrong, being a great martial artist means that I can move my body well enough, but I just don’t have that element of not caring about others watching me that leaves me looking kind of stiff. Still, with all the drinks in my system, I feel like that won’t be a problem tonight.

We step out on the dance floor as Drake blast through the system. Opal’s hands go up and she begins to rock back and forth, pulling me close to her. I stumble into her from the force (damn, she’s strong) and she laughs.

“Come on, girl, I know you know how to party,” She challenges.

Jinora gives me a look as if saying, you know you want to and begins to dance as well. I lick my lips and look around for Asami. We’ve never had this discussion and I know some people can get jealous about their girlfriend or boyfriend dancing with other people. I don’t mind it and I hope that Asami doesn’t either. When I don’t see her anywhere, I hop behind Opal as she begins to shake her ass and spit all the lyrics to “HYFR.” We sway back and forth, my hands on her hips, laughing and taking more drinks that the servers pass by with. After dancing with Opal for a couple more songs, Asami finally is able to tear away from Varrick and join us.

“I see Opal got you all warmed up for me,” she tells me as the song switches to a slow number.

Yeah, now the show can really begin.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Asami says in my ear. “This is one of my favorite songs and I had them play it just for us.”

I listen for a couple seconds before I realize that it’s Rihanna’s “Skin” and all the connotations involved start flowing to my middle. Asami pulls me in close and starts rocking against me before taking my hand so that I can match her pace. She flips her hair in my face and I laugh. She’s really enjoying herself and she moves like a goddess. Of course she does, she’s Asami. My Asami that is grinding her sexy, fit body against me as if she wants to take me right now. In the back of my mind, I know that people are now staring. I know that I can’t look half as good moving as she does, but she boosts my confidence as she grips the front of my shirt and pulls me in for a quick kiss before spinning around and hitting the splits right in front of me. My jaw drops as she pulls back down her dress and traces a finger along my jaw. A quick look around shows that a bunch of the crowd has come to watch this little show or their off dancing in their own aroused world of drunkenness.

The song finishes, and I find myself sweating and panting. Asami laughs and pats me on the cheek. “That was fun. I like dancing with you. We should do it more often.” There’s a devilish glint in her eyes and I nod. I’d agree to anything right now.

“Give me the fire, I bet I can do the thing too!” I hear a voice cut across the crowd. Varrick is arguing with one of the flame swallowers and is trying to take the torch out of his hand. It causes a commotion and a woman pushes through the crowd.

“No, Varrick, this is one thing that you can’t do!” a woman calls to him.

“Oh, spirits, that man is going to kill himself one day,” Asami tells me shaking her head. Then, her phone pings and she looks at her text messages. “That’s Kuvira. I’m going to go down and get her so she won’t get lost. I’ll be right back.” She kisses me on my cheek and walks away, heels clacking on the floor.

I decide to go watch aerial dancers as they flip and swing on the long cloth that is hanging from the ceiling. They are all fit and beautiful and for a second, I think that I would like to try something like that. I sit there for a few minutes, smiling at their precision and beauty. This is its own kind of art. Then, soft lips kiss me on the cheek and I smile as I turn my head to greet her. My eyes go wide as I realize that the familiarity of the lips are not because they are my girlfriend’s. My heart drops to the floor and I sit there in stunned silence, my cheek now burning where her lips touched.

A million thoughts flow through my mind. Why is she here? Why did she kiss me? What does she want? Why? Why? Why? I look at her with a blank stare, taking her in, her short black hair, her grey eyes, red lipstick, bold eyelashes, short skirt, fitted crop top. She’s beautiful, I can’t deny that and my heart catches for a second as I look at her. But, there’s another emotion lingering there and I can’t quite place it yet.

“Well, I must say that I am loving the hair,” her soft, quiet voice tells me.

I still don’t say a word. My brain is quickly trying to teach me how to speak again, but it’s not fast enough.

“You look good, Korra.” She drinks me in with that seductive look that I know all too well, licking her lips and smiling with those damn perfect teeth. “I mean, really, really good.”

I frown at her and tilt my head sideways as I try to understand her motives, try to make sure this is still the Kat that I once loved, the Kat that was definitely not this bold.

“I went away for a couple weeks and when I came back, I realized that I still missed you. But I wanted to get over it, so I didn’t call. I didn’t think that I’d see you here tonight though. What a surprise this is.”

“What do you want, Kat?” my voice is a whisper, but she’s always been good at reading lips.

“Well, the guy, Wu, that I’m here with, apparently, he’s the son of a governor or something, he’s boring and annoying and I’ve had enough of his company. I saw you and I realized that we could still have some fun together. I know that you miss me.” Her voice is sultry and convincing and I have to shake the cobwebs out of my head. I close my eyes and look down with my hand over my face. Without realizing it, Katura is between my legs, hands on my shoulders.

“Hey,” I say, extending my arms to push her away. “That isn’t going to happen.” I begin to tell her why, but as my hands are on her arms, she’s caressing mine and Asami steps into the picture to my right. Kuvira is beside her but quickly turns back around and walks away. I look to Asami, but her eyes narrow as she takes in the scene.

“Don’t be like that, Korra. I’m just talking about having some fun, not getting into a relationship.” Kat doesn’t notice Asami and I drop my hands from her arms, not knowing how this is going to play out.

The song switches just as Asami takes another step forward.

“Korra, is everything alright here?” Asami asks, leaving room for me to explain without outright accusing me of something that I didn’t do.

“Uh, it will be,” I say standing up, stepping closer to Asami. Kat notices it but looks unperturbed. “Kat was just leaving.”

Asami’s brows raise at the name and she turns to face Kat, stepping in front of me, taking the lead in this little battle. I step back, unsure of what to do as I’ve never been in this situation before.

“Hi, I’m Asami Sato, Korra’s girlfriend. You must be the Kat that I’ve heard all about,” Asami says, extending her hand in greeting.

Kat looks at her hand as if there’s something disgusting on it and then shakes it lightly. “Girlfriend, huh? That’s wonderful. Korra, I’m glad that you were able to find someone so quickly after our break up. I sure hope that she’s treating you with the respect and love that you deserve.”

Asami laughs as if that was the funniest joke that she ever heard. Kat raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms.

“Is something funny?” Kat asks defensively.

“Yes, you are.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ms. Quen, let me make something very clear to you so that there’s no misunderstanding in the future. Korra is treated with the love and respect that she deserves that you were so very unqualified to give her. She is my girlfriend which means she will no longer be your concern, ever. Don’t call her, don’t text her, don’t accidentally bump into her on the street because she doesn’t need you. I’m not afraid to love her, Katura. Now, you have five minutes to say whatever you want to say to her and then you leave her alone. Forever,” Asami says with the type of calm and collected rage that only forces of nature can accomplish. My heart swells at the love and devotion that she’s showing me. She doesn’t wait for a response, just turns on her heel and trusts me to handle the rest.

But, for some reason, maybe the alcohol, Kat doesn’t let her.

“So, you let the trash speak for you?” She asks loudly.

“Hey-,” I begin, but Asami wheels around with anger flashing behind those green eyes.

More than a few people are now watching the exchange with open interest.

“Trash?” She stalks over to Kat, nearly the same height and slaps her hard. I rush to grab Asami before she does anything more stupid. Bolin rushes up to me, obviously having watched the whole thing take place and grabs Asami from me who is fighting to get away. “Listen to me you worthless piece of shit, you’ll stay away from her do you understand me! You’re just an insecure little girl that likes to play games with people because you know you’re nothing. You hurt her. You, you come up in here as if her heart meant nothing! You don’t deserve a second of her time.”

I watch Asami with shock. Kat is still holding her face and is now eying the growing crowd. Bolin nods to me that he has Asami and walks her away leaving me to face Kat even though I want to go after my girlfriend. My wonderfully scary girlfriend that just slapped my ex. Wow. I run my fingers through my hair and pull Kat to me. She looks at me with an unreadable expression.

“You can’t do that to me, like everything is going to be okay and I’m going to just up and leave with you so we can fuck and so you can feel better. I’m not someone that you can call because you’re bored. You hurt me, badly and Asami helped me to pick up the pieces. She’s not trash and you’re not even half the woman that she is. I don’t know what your issue is, whether you’ve realized that you like women or if you just like the attention, but I damn sure won’t be an experiment for you ever again. Ever. Do you understand me?”

“You loved me once.”

“And I wonder if you ever really did love me.”

“Korra. I.” She hangs her head down in shame. “I’m not like you. I can’t just be and do everything that I want. It’s not that simple.”

“It actually is. You are a grown ass woman and you’re making excuses. I really can’t believe you. Here I am talking to you when I should be calming my girlfriend down.” I laugh, shaking my head at the absurdity of it. I never thought that this would happen like this. “I really hope that you figure it out before you hurt someone else.”

“Korra, I’m sorry that I wasn’t who you wanted me to be.”

“I’m sorry that I took so long to figure that out.”

“That’s a really messed up thing to say.”

“Is it? I mean after all that we’ve been through, is it really? I think that it’s the truth.”

“Why are you being like this? I wanted to tell you that I made a mistake. We could try to at least be friends again.”

“Kat, are you kidding me? I can’t even stand to be next to you much longer. You are a piece of work. Please, just leave me and Asami alone. I’m not interested in starting anything over with you. Seriously, I did love you once. I can admit that. Somewhere deep inside, I’m not over what you did to me. I’m over you, every day is a new day, but every day I think about you less and less, if at all. I’m happy now. Just be happy that I’m happy.”

She touches my arm and even though I want to pull away, I don’t. “So, this is it?”

“Yes. This is it. Have a nice life Kat. I’ll speak if I see you, but there’s nothing more to it,” I say matter-of-factly before walking away.

“Korra,” she calls from behind me. I hesitate, but don’t turn around. “I’m glad that I got to know you.” I freeze at her words, but refuse to turn around; my feet feel heavy as I step across the floor in search of the woman that really taught me what love is.

“Where’s Asami?” I ask Jinora and Kai who are sitting in our section whispering to each other.

“Uh, Bolin and Opal took her to the bathroom. Bolin’s guarding the door while Opal tries to calm her down.

Kuvira comes around the corner in a black pantsuit and points me towards the bathroom as my head swivels around searching. I walk past her quickly. “Good luck,” she calls to me.

“Bo?” I ask as I nearly run into him and he stands there looking like a bodyguard, redirecting the women to another bathroom across the room.

“She’s inside and she is not happy.”

“Great,” I sigh before pushing open the door. “Sami?” I call, poking my head in. Opal is sitting on the sink looking confused as Asami paces back and forth. “Thanks Opal. I’ll take it from here,” I tell her with a half smile. She looks at me and then Asami, who is now leaning on the sink, staring into the mirror, drunk as shit.

“Okay. Call if you need me.”

“I will.” She leaves the bathroom and I stand behind Asami, ready to pull her into my arms when she whirls around and grabs me. “Baby, what is it?” I ask, pulling her closer.

“I wanted to kill her Korra. I’ve pictured myself running into her a couple times, but you can’t plan for this. I saw how you looked at her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The hurt in your eyes, plus your memories. Do you miss her?”

“Asami,” I say.

“Do you miss her!” she cries. It’s like a slap to my face. “Because I can’t lose you too. Not after I just found you, not after I just found love.”

“Asami, I don’t miss her.”

She speaks as if I haven’t even spoken. “Because I lost my mom, and I lost my father, I nearly lost my company. I have no close friends, not really. All I have is… you. All  I have Korra.” Tears flow like a dam that’s just been broken and I pull Asami in even though she tries to fight me.

Even through the fogginess, understanding settles in. Asami keeps her composure in check. She has an image I tend to forget is not all of who she is. She still needs love and reassurance. She can still be vulnerable and right now, she’s two seconds away from being broken. The insecurities that she never talks about with me all come to the front after seeing Kat. As if I’d leave her for the one that broke me. As if there is even a comparison.

All this time, Asami’s been alone, quietly fighting with her own inner demons. Hiding behind her money, work, and helping to put me back together. I haven’t even done what I was supposed to, to break down her shell and to see her for all that she is. In this moment of clarity, I love her even more because I know this is not a side that she shows anyone, drunk or not.

“Listen to me, Asami Sato. You are my light at the end of the tunnel, my oxygen, the blood that runs through me. You give me life, do you understand. I love you. I love you for taking up for me and protecting my heart, but you can’t hide this part of yourself from me anymore, do you understand. You have some hurt that you need to deal with too and I can help you the way that you’ve helped me, but you have to let me in. You can’t keep those things from me anymore.”

Her sobs are more broken up as if she’s doing her best to stop crying. She grips me tighter and I pull her in a close as I can, as close as humanly possible.

“I- I don’t know how,” she admits.

“Yes, you do. You just don’t like to,” I tell her, smiling. “I love you Asami and you can tell me anything.”

“I miss my mom,” she blurts out between sobs and I stiffen in surprise. She never talks about her mom.

“I know, baby. What else?”

“Sometimes, I tell myself that I hate my dad for leaving me alone, but I really don’t. I miss him too.”

“That’s okay. He’s still your father.”

“If you told me that you didn’t want to be with me anymore, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Well, you’ll get tired of me long before I ever get enough of you, Asami,” I promise.

“Never,” she tells me, breathing me in, her face close to my neck, her breath tickling my tiny hairs. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“You didn’t. It’s okay.”

“What did you say to Kat or is that between you and her?” Asami asks me, pulling away.

“There are no secrets between us.” I say, looking down at my tear soaked shirt that is marked with makeup. “I basically told her that I’m happy where I’m at and there’s no way in hell that she and I are ever going to happen again. I told her to leave me alone for good.”

Asami nods and begins to wash her face. “Hey, can we call it a night? I can get us a cab and they can keep the limo. I just want to lay with you,” she admits quietly.

“Whatever you want to do. Let me just pop my head out and tell Bo.” She nods as I go to the door and relay the plan to Bolin. He nods and leaves to tell everyone else. I step back in an Asami is now makeup-less and biting her lip, head hung down.

“I’m really sorry Korra. I don’t know why I just snapped like that.”

“You really don’t have to apologize. She uh, she kissed me on the cheek when I was watching the performance and when I turned to face her, I was shocked. There were too many emotions going through me. Mainly hurt. She left me and thought she could just pop back into my life as if it never happened. Like, she just didn’t even give a damn about my feelings at all Asami. I could never do that to someone.” Tears begin to form in my eyes, but I blink them away. If Asami catches it, she doesn’t say.

“She never deserved you.”

“If she never left me, I would have ever known how wonderful it would be with you. For that, I’m grateful.”

Asami smiles and reaches for my hand. “Korra, if it’s alright, do you think we could go to my mom’s grave soon. I know that it’s stupid, but I want her to meet you.” She doesn’t meet my eyes as if I’ll say no, as if her request is too much to ask.

“Asami,” I say, lifting up her chin. “Of course, I’d love to meet your mom.”

She smiles and nods, laying her head on my shoulder as we embrace again.

“Come on. Let’s get you in bed.”

“Korra. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Thank you for loving me. I know it’s not always going to be easy.”

“Oh, Korra.” Asami squeezes my hand and we step back out into the rush of activity. Hands locked, we go say goodbye to our friends as she calls for a cab.

I watch Asami speak into the phone and I picture the little girl that she once was before she lost everything and my heart breaks for her just a bit, vowing to remember that that little girl is there inside of the woman I love, and every once in a while, she needs to be told that someone is there for her too.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Nobody’s perfect. Not even Asami Sato, but even her imperfections and insecurities make me love her that much more. I have a lot to learn about her and I don’t think that I’ve done as good a job as I should have. It’s obvious now that she hates for the negative side of her to show. Not even for me. If I don’t force her to talk about those kinds of things, then she never will.

“We need to talk,” I tell her after she gets out of the shower, her dark hair dripping on the towel that is wrapped around her small, but tall body.

“Uh oh,” she says. “Am I going to be put in time out?”

“Asami,” I sigh. I scoot over on her king sized bed and pat the spot right next to me. “Seriously. Come talk to me.”

Thankfully, after last night, I only had a mild headache from my alcohol consumption. As I held Asami once we got home, all I could think about was the drama with Kat. It’s left me with mixed emotions and even though I know that I don’t want to be with her anymore, I know that there are some feelings that I need to vocalize to Asami. I’m trying to be more mature about my emotions and also more aware of my girlfriend’s. I guess I still have a lot to learn.

“Alright. I know what you want to talk about, but I just really don’t want to. Like, really.”

“Listen, okay. All this time you’ve been helping me, but I’ve never really asked you what you need from me when it comes to the stuff that you’re dealing with inside. How can I say that I love you if I don’t prove it in any way I can? We can’t just ignore your pain forever.” I’m really not good with this stuff. “When I see you, I see overflowing confidence and charisma and charm. But, there’s more to you than that and I want to know that side too.”

Asami’s eyes shine bright with tears, but none fall. She grabs my hand and squeezes before looking past me as if recalling a memory. I wait patiently for her to speak as she clutches her towel with her other hand.

“I don’t know how to be vulnerable,” she says honestly. “I’m a Sato, Korra. I was raised to never show weaknesses. It’s a lesson that has stuck with me and even despite how much I love you, it’s hard for me to admit when I’m hurting. It’s not your fault that I haven’t been open about it and it’s not your fault that you hadn’t noticed. The truth is that I’ve just been enjoying you so much that I haven’t really thought about that other stuff, not until I saw Kat.”

The trigger. Asami saw me with my ex and it opened the floodgates. I nod in understanding. That situation could have actually gone a lot worse. And, I have to admit that it kind of turned me on when Asami slapped her. She deserved it.

“Korra,” Asami begins before lifting her chin and looking up at the ceiling, afraid to look me in her eyes as she tells me about her fears and doubts. “Everyone that I love seems to leave me. Sometimes, I wonder if I’m cursed. Sure, I’m rich, smart and most people think that I’m pretty, but it still feels that despite all that I have going  for me, I can’t seem to keep what actually means the most. Love. Whether it’s my family, friends, or lovers, I always end up alone. Maybe in one of my past lives I wasn’t a good person. Maybe this is some type of karma or the spirits playing a cruel trick on me, but I’ve been lonely for so long. Before you, I had a hard time connecting with people.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“No, it’s true. People are very intimidated by me or because of my looks, they don’t take me seriously. Add to that the fact that because I have a lot of money I have to hold people at arm’s length because I’m always questioning their true motives, and then you start to understand. The difference between you and me is that I choose to remain optimistic about it all. You were ready to give up after one bad break up. Korra, I lost everything and I’m still here. I still think that I’m cursed, but I’ve decided that I’m going to love you and enjoy you while I can.”

Asami smiles at me and I shake my head as I pull her into an embrace. She stiffens in surprise and then returns the hug with equal love.

“You’re not cursed,” I whisper. “You have been through more than most people could probably survive, but that’s because you’re strong. Maybe you are stronger than me. Maybe there’s a lesson in all of this and you’ll see it one day. When you do, I’ll be right by your side. Asami, I’m never leaving you. Not as long as I walk this earth.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Asami says, pulling away from me.

“Not as long as I walk this earth. In whatever way you want me, I’m with you. Don’t turn away from me. I want to know all of you, okay. You tell me when you’re afraid or jealous or angry or even hurt. I’ll do my best to make it better and if it’s my fault, I’ll try to do better next time.” I grab her hand again and kiss it. She smiles, those tears finally falling. I wipe her eyes and allow my hand to linger on her red cheeks. She leans into my touch.

“Don’t promise me that,” she says again.

“I know what I feel,” I say sternly.

“But, if Kat wouldn’t have left you, you wouldn’t be with me right now.”

“Then, it was meant to happen because we were meant to happen.”

“You really believe that?”

“I see that now. What’s the saying? If you can love the wrong person that much, imagine how much you can love the right person. You’re the right person, Asami. I know it.” We gaze into each other’s eyes so that she can see the truth of my words.

“Korra… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just need you to be more open with me about yourself. I won’t push you, but I just need you to know that I’m here.”

“Alright, I’ll believe you. I mean, I do feel the same way about you. I don’t care how long we’ve been together, you give me life. It kind of scares me a little.”

“It is scary and wonderful all at the same time. How could you think that I would give this us and go back to Kat?”

“Shit, I don’t know Korra. You shoulda seen the look in your eyes. I thought that you still loved her or something.” She runs a hand through her drying hair and looks down in shame.

“Uh, I was in shock. I had too many emotions going through me. Mainly, I just couldn’t believe her. She really ain’t shit. I mean, she was trying to get me to fuck her again after all that.”

Asami laughs. “Well, you are so very fuckable, so I can’t fault her on that.” She runs a hand down my stomach.

I raise an eyebrow and try not to blush.

“Seriously though, for how she hurt you, I wanted to rip her head off. Stupid bitch,” she mumbles.

I can’t help but laugh. “You are sexy,” I tell her.

“What do you mean?” she asks, standing up and dropping her towel. It falls to the floor with a whoosh.

I stare at my naked girlfriend and bite my lip. She puts a hand on her hip and waits for my response.

“You know, you almost look as good as me naked.”

“Korra, I would call you a liar, but-,” Asami grabs me by my shirt and pulls me up before removing the top and then my bra. I stand before her topless and tilt my head to the side as she runs her hand down my body again, eyes lingering on my exposed chest. “You do look so damn sexy naked. Mm.”

I chuckle and grab her hands. She steps closer to me, her taller body causing me to look up for me to look into her eyes.

“I also can do a few things better than you,” I tell her.

Her voice becomes raspy with desire. “Like what?”

“You know, that thing with these two fingers and my tongue.” Normally, I don’t have the courage to speak like this, but maybe it’s the lingering alcohol in my system giving me the courage.

“Hmm, I think that you’ll have to jog my memory.”

“Aren’t you a genius? I doubt that you forgot that fast.”

“Do you want to take that chance?” Asami pulls me on top of her on the bed and scratches my back with her manicured nails just the way I like. My breath catches and she chuckles.

I kiss her gently, all the way down her body until I reach her navel. Then, I begin to flick my tongue in circles all the way down to her inner thighs. She moans in anticipation as I nip gently at her legs. I know that she’s already wet, so I don’t waste any more time slipping two fingers inside of her warm center. We both moan for different reasons. Then, I push deeper into her as I find her bundle of nerves with my soft tongue.

“Korra,” she whispers before gripping my head to hold me in place. She grinds against my mouth as I work my fingers into a steady pace and then switching it up as I curl them at just the right angle. “Yes, right there.”

Her hips move in such a sexy way that my own clit begins to throb. I get excited as I think about the way that she’ll beg to taste me when I’m done with her. She always tries to make me feel better than she did, cum harder than her, cry louder than I made her. I’m always happy to let her.

I stop my movements and tell her to flip over. She obliges and perks her ass in the air as she knows what’s going to happen next. I watch for a second as her legs begin to shake. Unbuttoning my pants, I reach in to drawer to grab my dildo, the one that fits into the underwear that I’m wearing. Quickly, I fit myself with it and grab the lube before making all the necessary adjustment. Asami looks back at me and licks her lips as I slip inside of her roughly. With a gasp, Asami places her face in the pillow and I begin to stroke her as deep as my toy will allow me to go.

We rock together until sweat causes my hair to cling to my face. Asami’s cries begin to get louder and louder as she meets my motions with her own. Every time she pushes back against me, the dildo rubs against my clit and I have to force my own pleasure down as I work to take Asami where she needs to go. We’ve only done this a few times, but each time is so damn good that I can barely hold back my own moans.

I flip her back over and she wraps her legs around my back as I slip my arms under her shoulders and pull her into me with each motion.

“Don’t stop,” she demands.

“Didn’t plan to,” I growl as I pump harder.

Finally, Asami taps out and I slip out of her, laying on my back, spent from the session. She lays her head on my chest and snuggles close to me.

“You know that we’re not finished right. This is just a short delay for what I plan to do to you,” Asami says to me, her breathing still not quite back to normal.

“Oh, I know. You’re an overachiever.”

She snorts. “I just want to make sure that we really get it right. Practice makes perfect, ya know.”

“You are something else,” I say, smiling at her as I run my fingers through her hair.

“So I’ve been told.”

I lean to kiss the top of her head when my phone pings three times in succession. I lean over, having to scoot as Asami refuses to get off of me in order to grab it. Looking down at the device, I see that Bolin has sent me a few texts.

Opening them, there’s a picture of me and Asami when she picked us up after Bolin’s fight, a picture of us leaving the club after the incident with Kat, and an article that reads, “Sato Heiress and Former Martial Arts Prodigy the New Power Couple?” I scroll down and then look at Asami.

“What’s up?” she asks lifting her head up.

“Well, it seems that we’ve made the news,” I tell her as I turn the phone to her so that she can read it herself.

Just then, Asami’s phone begins to beep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what you will about this chapter, because I think that you’ll either love it or hate it. It’s probably not one of my best, but I think that it was needed as filler at the very least. Maybe you didn’t like the sex or the dialogue-heaviness of this one, but please stay with me.
> 
> This past week has been so crazy for me with my job and working on my book. I’ve been working on my book cover and I’m finally done, yay!! Lol, it’s so stressful sometimes, but totally worth it. As I’ve said before, if you’re interested in the world that I’ve created with the Rayne Whitmore Series, check my website at www.alannafaison.com
> 
> I really like writing fanfic, especially when I’m getting feedback. If you’re still loving this story, I’ll try to continue it for as long as I can without it being annoying. Sometimes less is more, so if not, I will be ending it soon and moving on to a new story. 
> 
> Also, I’ve deadlines to meet so I can’t say when I’ll be updating next, but I’m trying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

“Then, you tell them that the only statement that I’m making is that my relationship is none of their damn business. I don’t give a shit if they protest on moral grounds. As a matter of fact, you can tell them that they can take their morals and shove them up their uptight asses!”

“Sami,” I warn.

She gives me a look and turns away from me, taking her call down the hallway. I sit and flop onto my couch. This has been a hectic week. Most of the articles about us have been positive and I’ve actually have gotten calls myself to write a tell-all or do interviews about what my life has been like ever since my last fight and my shooting. It seems that being attached to Asami has caused the world to remember me again. Tenzin has been getting more applicants to be trained by me and donations have even begun to pour in for his school.

But, it hasn’t been all rainbows and sunshine. A few of the more conservative companies are trying to distance themselves from Future Industries as it’s election season and many of them have been backing their conservative representatives in the senate. On the phone now is a religious college where Asami was supposed to guest lecture about clean energy next week. They’ve dropped her and have been refusing to pay the fee citing moral clauses. It’s clear that she isn’t too happy about that.

Varrick has been supportive of us and has offered me to train his stunt doubles for a new mover that he’s directing in about six months. He’s also offering me a shitload of money and I’m most definitely thinking about it. It would be a new experience and get my name out there again. That is if he doesn’t change his mind before I agree. He seems that he has a short attention span and may change his mind if I take too long.

Asami storms back into the room with me but begins to pace. I know not to ask until she’s ready to talk. Finally, she stops and turns to me.

“I want to hurt something.”

“Oh.”

“My lawyers are going to have a field day with this one and I know that the media will try to make me look like the bad guy that’s suing an upstanding university over money when I have so much.”

“You don’t know that. What’s wrong is wrong-,”

“I mean, who the hell do they think I am, trying to screw me over? Do you know how money I’ve donated to their engineering department? They wouldn’t even have an engineering department if it wasn’t for the Sato name. I am pissed!”

“I understand.”

“Because I love you they want to treat me like I’m unclean? Fuck them.”

“Asami…”

“I need to make a statement.”

“Asami…”

“There’s nothing wrong with us loving each other!”

“Asami!”

“What!”

“Come sit down, woman,” I demand, finally being listened to.

She looks at me, tears shining in those beautiful green eyes and lies on my chest. It takes a couple of minutes of me rubbing her scalp, but she finally relaxes. Content, she looks up at me without lifting her head from my body. I chuckle and squeeze her tighter.

“More people support us than hate us. I believe that it will all work out. They will need you more than you need them. You are the face of Future Industries after all. You have created the best technological advancements of the last decade. They can’t just pretend that you don’t exist,” I tell her, surprisingly having to be the voice of reason.

“I know, I just don’t like that they think that this is wrong! This is the most right thing that I’ve ever felt in my life. I love you; there is nothing wrong with that. Do you remember what that reporter said the other day? That I don’t look like a typical lesbian. Or the other one that asked me if I really felt that bisexuality exists or what I like more, men or women. I mean it’s stupid. Why are people so ignorant?”

I laugh sadly. “That, I don’t have an answer to. When I came out, no one was really surprised that I like women too. They said they could tell by the way I dressed. I mean what does a lesbian look like in this day and age? I mean really.”

“I knew that this would happen sooner or later, but it’s just so constant and annoying. It’s interfering with my work.”

She lifts up off of me and rubs her face.

“Do you think that we should spend some time apart? I mean I know you said that you had this big deal to close soon, maybe this is the perfect excuse.” I frown at the thought of seeing her less, but I know that she said that this would be happening.

“I hate to say it, but yeah, it’s time. I need to work on a few things that I’ve been putting off and the board hasn’t been too happy about it. You should really think about Varrick’s offer. I think that it’ll be a wonderful experience.”

“I think so too, I just… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know what, Korra?”

“I don’t know!”

Asami laughs and shakes her head before placing a soft kiss on my lips, her tongue quickly slipping past my lips. “You are too funny.”

I rub the back of my head sheepishly. “It’s just happening so fast I guess.”

“That it is, but when life happens, you meet it with ambition. You can do this.” Asami looks at me with nothing but confidence and at the very least, I’m grateful that she isn’t as upset about her own problems right now.

“I’ll give it more thought,” I promise.

“Good. Now, there’s something that I want to give you.”

I look her up and down. “What?”

She pulls me up and walks me to the window, opening the blinds. Asami points at a light blue Satomobile with twenty inch chrome rims, dark, tinted windows, two doors, and a spoiler on the back. My jaw drops as I look from it to her. It seems to shine even brighter when I look at it the second time. Her smile spreads across her face as she watches my surprised expression. Then, she escorts me outside to look at the car in person. I touch it in awe, still unable to shut my mouth. She hits the button and I let out a girly squeal as the doors lift as they open. The interior is blue and silver and there are so many gadgets that my eyes hurt.

“This is our response to the 2015 Bugatti. You have one of the first. I hope you like it. I designed it myself,” she says quietly.

“I- Asami. I-I don’t even know what to say.” Tear fill my eyes as I think about how much this actually costs. I could never, ever afford this. “You even used water tribe symbols in the paint. I can’t accept this. It’s too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you. I can afford it. My company builds them; I can do whatever I want. It’s yours whether you drive it or not. You’d offend me if you didn’t accept.”

“When did you find time for this?”

“Oh, I found a few minutes.” She winks at me and flips her long, midnight hair.

I snort and then look at her seriously. “You know that I can never repay you for this. I really don’t have the words,” I admit quietly.

“And that’s okay. I told you that I love you. I’ll give you everything I can if you let me.” She touches my cheek with her manicured hands.

I put my hand atop hers and smile. Then, I shake my head. “Thank you, Ms. Sato.”

“You’re welcome Korra. But, that’s not all. Look in the glove compartment,” she says excitedly.

“Uh, okay,” I respond, slightly afraid at what else she has in store for me. She moves her leg out of the way and I open the compartment to find two slips of paper inside. Curious, I grab them both and read it. “Asami, this is…” Tears flood my eyes again.

“I know. I want to meet your parents. When’s the last time that you took a vacation with them?”

“Too long. I don’t deserve this.”

“Yes, you do. When are you going to see that?”

“Where will we go?” I ask looking at the tickets.

“Wherever they want. They’ll fly here and stay for a couple of days and then, we’ll take my private jet and go on a trip, just the four of us. That is, if they like me.”

“What are you saying? You’re Asami Sato. They’ll love you.”

She laughs again. “Promise?”

“I promise. You are beyond amazing.”

“Do you want to drive to the cemetery or should I drive?” Asami asks. Changing the subject and getting back to the point of her visit. We’re going to see her mom today.

“Uh, I don’t think I’m comfortable driving something this snazzy yet.”

“Did you just say snazzy?” Asami looks at me like I’m the biggest dork in the world.

“What’s wrong with snazzy?” I ask defensively.

“Oh, nothing if you’re a 82 year old grandmother knitting a scarf.”

“Hey, my unofficial guardian Katara used to say-,” I stop myself.

She raises an eyebrow in humor.

“Nevermind. Let’s just get in your car and go.” I frown.

“Yes, grandmother Korra.”

“Hey!” I yell, chasing her around the car. She squeals and runs away, reaching the car first.

After about thirty minutes, we reach the cemetery and make the trek to a large headstone that reads Sato, Yasuko. Asami steps closer, each step slightly slower than the other as if she’s hesitant. I walk behind her, patient. She touches the headstone and then reaches for my hand without looking back. I step to her side as she bends to lay the flowers that she brought with her down. Then, she stands there, silent for a few minutes. The breeze caresses us almost as if her mother’s spirit has come to join us. I smile at the thought.

“Hi, mom. I know that it’s been a long time since I’ve come here and I’m sorry because I’ve been busy. I haven’t forgotten about you though. I think about you every day.” Then, she looks to me and smiles, squeezing my hand tighter. “Mom, this is Korra, my girlfriend. I love her very much.”

The soft breeze picks up, but carrying a particular warmth along with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was not the best day for me. I had a very trying day at work and then I watched the news to find that a person from my past was arrested for 1st degree murder. It made me sad that his decisions led him down that path. Not only that, but it makes me sad that he took someone else from their family. Writing tonight was my release for some emotions that I was feeling. I wanted to hit on the circumstances behind Asami's mother's death, but I couldn't bring myself to do it and chose to leave it so that if I choose to, I can still do so, but tonight isn't the time.
> 
> If you know someone who isn't making the best decisions in life, encourage them to be better. You never know when your words may reach someone.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Chapter Fifteen

It’s been a while since I’ve had a nightmare about my accident, but these past three days, I’ve had one every night. Now that the media has been asking me about my shooting, the police have been pressured to re-open my case. I don’t really know how they’re going to pick up new leads, but the chief, Lin Beifong, has assured me that they’re going to do everything in their power to find the man that shot me. Yesterday, I had to go in for another interview so that they could see if there was something they missed the first time. I’m not really hopeful that this will change anything.

Sitting in bed, hands shaking, a cold sweat making my shirt cling to my skin, I reach for the cup of water on my nightstand. The liquid does nothing to calm my nerves as I see the flash of the gun as the man pulls it, his angry and desperate voice as he stutters, blaming me for losing everything, the way he tells me that he’s going to show me how it feels to lose everything too. My words don’t get through to him. I try to tell him to think things through, that it doesn’t have to be that way. His face is covered, but his eyes, wild. I see a chance, my only chance, and try to run, but my feet don’t carry me fast enough, my hiding place, my salvation, still feet away as the bullet rips into me, searing my skin as if I was thrown into a pit of lava. The pain is indescribable, then, nothing. I feel nothing, not even the cold concrete kissing my skin.

I glance at the clock as I blink back tears. The fear is just as real to me now as if I were standing there, transported back in time.

4:15 a.m.

 Naga whines as I move too much reaching for my phone. I stand up, pet her, and let her outside, leaning against the back door and taking comfort in the cool breeze of the early morning. I start to call Asami, but change my mind. She’s been out of town for the past four days, and the week before that, in and out of meetings so much that we’ve only been able to see each other for quick lunches. She hasn’t even been able to bring me breakfast as I’ve grown used to.

I want to tell her about my feelings, my nightmares, and my need to be curled around her, but not right now. She’s so busy and finally back on track. She’d drop everything to be here if she could. This, I can try to handle on my own. If not, I do have other friends that I can confide in, for now.

Naga finishes up and walks slowly to me, reading my mood. She bumps me with her cold, wet nose and I smile, hugging her. “Hey girl. I really needed that hug, but you already knew that, huh?” Her thick, white fur is warm and comforting, and I’m hesitant to let her go. We head back to the room and as I plop on the bed, my furry best friend gives me a little “woof” and I give in and let her curl at the foot of my bed. It takes a while, but eventually sleep comes.

 -----------------------

Kuvira is fighting me as if she has everything to prove. Her punches become cleaner and stronger, breaking through my defenses with every other move. She forces me to give up my offense just so I can stay on my feet. She’s strong and clever. But, I’m not quite ready to be second best in this school. I let Kuvira strike me twice, but the third time, I slip out of the way with a shuffle, just as her strike grazes my arm. Three quick blows to her ribs causes her to fall back. I don’t let up, following up with a kick and then a roundhouse. Kuvira falls to her knees, but I do too. Radiating pain races towards my legs and lower back.

I try not to cry out, but it’s too late. Kuvira races to my side, face painted with concern and confusion. First, the nightmares and then the damn injury flares up again. And it hurts like hell. It does happen from time to time, but it’s usually when I sit too long or when the weather is extremely cold. I know that I’ve been pushing myself harder than I have in a long time because I’ve been sparring with Kai and Kuvira daily, but apparently, this is my limit. Once again, I’m reminded of why I can no longer compete. Of why my childhood dream will never be realized.

It seems that being second or even third best is all that is in my future now. My two students will go on to achieve what I’ll never be able to.

“Should I go find Tenzin?” Kuvira asks me.

“Yes, but first, help me get to the steam room. I need to relax.”

Kuvira pulls me up and puts an arm on me to steady me as we walk to the room.

“I’m sorry,” she tells me quietly.

“What are you sorry for? This isn’t your fault,” I assure her.

“I’ve forced you beyond your current limits. You haven’t fought like that in a long time and I should have known-,”

“I’m not weak! I can handle being challenged!”

Kuvira stiffens at my anger but doesn’t back down. “I’m just trying to help you and you know that I’m right. Bite my head off is you want, but you’re not who you once were. Pushing yourself to be something that you can’t will only do more damage. So, I’m sorry for making you feel that you have to beat me. But, you know that the time will come when you can’t. Just be proud that I learned from you. I’ll carry your name with me forever.”

“You may be stronger than me, but you’re not smarter. You get too conceited in victory. That will be your downfall. That, no matter what I teach you, is something that you have to fix on your own. It seems that we’re both prideful in different ways. Now, I’m sorry for snapping on you. It really isn’t your fault.” I open the door to the steam room and step inside, only after getting a glimpse of Kuvira’s clenched fists. It was a little petty of me to try to get the last laugh, but it’s no less true. She’s cocky and that is exactly why I’ll be her every time. Cocky and impatient.

Damn right, I’m not giving up my title yet.

\-------------------

Surprisingly, Tenzin does come about twenty minutes later. I thought tKuvira wouldn’t tell him to check on me, but I guess I was wrong. After sitting cross-legged and meditating, I feel much better as the toxins are released through my sweat. Tenzin comes in, studying me and then joining me in meditating. Normally, he’d try to push me to get to the bottom of whatever’s been bothering me, but lately, he’s trusted me to open up first. It takes me more than ten minutes to say something.

I keep my eyes closed and sigh. “I’m happier than I’ve been in a very long time. Things have fallen into place and I’m grateful, but it’s almost like I’m only allowed to be happy and to heal to a certain point. I’ve been having nightmares and now, my injury is flaring up again. The media wants the shooter brought to justice after all this time and I don’t really know how I feel about that. If it wasn’t for my relationship with Asami, they wouldn’t even care. They sure as hell forgot about me once. They loved me when I was selling out arenas and selling their products. But now… Now that I’m tied to the youngest CEO in history, they all suddenly remember that I exist.” Angry, hot tears slide down my cheeks.

“Show them why they should have never forgotten about you by living. You live on your terms and you enjoy the happiness that comes your way because you don’t know when the next storm is coming. But, know that you have a family that loves you and will be there for you no matter what. We’ll never forget about you, Korra.” He smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder.

“I know,” I say quietly. “And I thank you for everything. Thank you for listening.”

“Anytime. You know you’re like a daughter to me.”

Then, we sit there together in comfortable silence as I allow his words to sink in.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

“You know that I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. This is the second break in in two nights and they damaged a lot of our prototypes. I have to meet with the security team a.s.a.p.  I’m really sorry Korra. I was looking forward to our date.” Asami’s voice is laced heavily with disappointment and there’s no way I can be mad at her.

“I get it Asami. It’s okay. We can reschedule. It happens sometimes.”

“Korra, I really miss you. I’ve been so lonely waking up without you”

“I miss you too. I wanted you to come with me for a jog this morning, but I forgot that you were already in the office. Even if it’s just for five minutes, let me know. I’ll come see you.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. I’ll make it happen.”

“You’re so sweet.” She pauses. “Is everything okay with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just that… Kuvira texted me and said that you had an… incident. I’ve been waiting for you to mention it, but you haven’t said anything for a couple of days now.”

Kuvira? That’s not her place to say anything. My eyes narrow and I squeeze the phone a little tighter.

“Korra? Don’t be mad at her. I texted her first to tell her that I found a makeup pallet that she’d like. Then, I couldn’t help but ask about you.”

Truthfully, I didn’t listen to a word she said because I’m still stuck on her texting Asami. I’ll admit, I can be jealous and with this small rivalry going on between us, and this “infatuation” she has with my girlfriend, whether it’s really in regards to what Asami did for Kuvira’s hometown, or if she has other motives, but I don’t know how I feel about it. I catch the pause in our conversation and realize that it’s my turn to speak.

“I just strained a muscle in my back,” I say shortly.

“Could this be where you got shot?”

“Maybe.”

“Just a strain huh?”

“Possibly.”

“Dammit Korra!”

“What!”

“I thought we were past the part where we kept things from each other! What the hell!”

“I was going to tell you when you were less stressed. I don’t want you to worry.”

“Korra, I run one of the biggest companies in the world. I will always be stressed. Don’t use that as an excuse, do you understand me. Ever. I am your girlfriend and I have a right to know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just do better.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” she breathes.

“I’ve been having nightmares about my shooting,” I tell her suddenly.

“What?! Korra hold up a second.” The line clicks on hold as background music plays and a voice speaks about how innovative Future Industries is. She picks up again after about two minutes. “Korra, I’m coming to see you.”

“Huh, No. No, you can’t. Asami, we can talk about it later.”

“Either I come to see you, or you come to see me. Right now.”

I gulp. I’ve never heard such heat in her voice and even though I know that it’s out of concern for me, she’s still pretty upset.

“Why are you trying to shut me out? We’ve been doing so well,” Asami asks quietly.

“I’m not. I really just didn’t want you to worry right now. I was going to talk to you about it. I thought that it could wait,” I tell her honestly.

“You’ve been hurting and I didn’t even know. Do you know how that makes me feel? Get over here right now,” she demands.

“Okay,” I say, defeated. “I’m coming.”

\-------------

“Ah, Ms. Korra. Ms. Sato has been expecting you. She told me to tell you to go right in,” the nice secretary tells me as I reach the desk to Asami’s executive office. I smile my thanks and open the door.

Asami leaps up once I step inside and pulls me into a warm embrace. I enjoy her fresh lavender scent and squeeze tightly. She leans over and locks the door before pulling me to a seat. Asami’s dressed in black slacks and a white blouse. Her black heels make her tower over me. I sit down and look at the pictures on her desk, her parents together, then one with both of them when she was young, and finally, one of us. It makes me heart leap.

I turn to face her and immediately avert my eyes. She’s staring daggers at me despite the warm welcome less than a minute ago.

“Hi,” I say sheepishly.

“Tell me about your nightmares.”

I sigh and begin, telling her about the way that I’ve been reliving the shooting in my dreams. When I finish, I have to sit on my hands to keep Asami from noticing the tremor in them. No matter how strong or fast you are, you can’t outrun a bullet. Such a tiny thing that can cause so much devastation.

“Korra. You know that I saw my mom get murdered. I saw when that bullet went through her chest. I saw the blood and the pain in her eyes. I saw her struggle to breathe and sometimes I dream about all of that. It’s never any easier. I replay what I could have done differently, how I could have saved her, even if I was only six.  I beat myself up over it for a very long time. But, you know what didn’t make it any easier? Keeping it bottled up inside. You’re allowed to talk about these things with me, at all times of the night. This is why it’s called a relationship. You don’t have to go through it alone. Your problems are now mine as well.” Asami holds my gaze but her own softens as she speaks. She gives me a soft, sad smile.

“Not many people could go on after seeing what you’ve seen.”

“And not many people would continue to find a way to live after nearly losing everything.”

“I’m sorry that you felt that I was purposely hiding things from you. I made a decision based off of what I thought was best and it wasn’t. Forgive me?”

She comes and sits on my lap. “Of course I do. Even if I want to knock some sense into you. How does your spine feel?” She asks, concerned.

“Today, it’s good. There’s no radiating pain or stiffness. I’ve been trying to take it easy. Sometimes I forget that I wasn’t even supposed to walk again.” I laugh at how far I’ve come. The doctors thought that it was a miracle, but told me that I would never be at 100 percent again.

“Please be careful,” Asami begs.

“I will. It hardly ever hurts.”

“Okay.” She stands up and goes to her desk. “There’s something that I wanted to give you at our date tonight, but since it’s been cancelled and you’re here now, I figured why not.”

Asami reaches into a drawer, moving a few things out of the way before producing a small box. She walks back over to me and places it in her hand. With an encouraging nod from Asami, I open the lid to find a tiny silver key on a baby blue keychain. I lift my head to Asami who just smiles.

“At first, I was going to tell you that you could come and go as you please, that you could wait for me at my house if you missed me. But, then, I realized something. I want you there, every night. Even if I have to go away on business, I’d rest easier knowing that you’re keeping our bed warm for my return. I want to roll over in the middle of the night or early in the morning, tap you and tell you to make love to me. I want to call you on the phone and tell you that I’m coming home to you,” Asami tells me honestly, biting her lip in expectation, a hint of fear hiding in those green depths.

Every one leaves, she said. In giving me this key, it’s like her telling me that she truly believes me when I tell her that I won’t. Looking into her eyes, I can tell that this is the scariest thing that she’s ever done. Even scarier than facing a room full of greedy businessmen that want to ruin her and her company. Somewhere under the vulnerability that she’s showing now is just a sliver of hope. It’s there that I know that she really loves me as much as I love her. This is her way of opening herself up to me, showing me that she trusts me to be gentle with her heart.

I smile. “I’d love to wake up next to you in the home that we share together. That would make me incredibly happy,” I tell her.

“Really?” she asks quietly and fearfully, as if I’d change my mind.

I look at the key and then back at her. “If you’re sure. I’ll have to run it by Naga first though.”

Asami laughs and it sounds glorious. I grab her hand and pull her back down onto my lap, claiming her soft lips. We fall into each other easily and I feel the warmth of a tear on my face from Asami. It’s a happy tear and as she kisses me passionately, I feel the promise of so many more chapters of our lives together.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently eating a pizza lunchable and I can almost guarantee you that I'll have no idea how I got this typed when I wake up. Smh.

Chapter Seventeen

Bolin, Kai, Opal, and I have been spending the day moving my things out of my house and taking them to Asami’s. Jinora and Asami have then been unpacking my things and clearing out a space for some of my trophies and other martial arts items. I’d handle the rest later. It’s a good system, and thankfully, they’ve left me to unpack my very personal items like my underwear. No matter how comfortable I am with Asami, just the thought of her and Jinora pulling out my panties makes me blush.

Bolin and Kai are moving into my house, paying me a small amount of rent. They’ve been hanging out on their own a lot lately and thought that this arrangement would work out well for everyone. Even Tenzin agreed, happy to have him and Jinora no longer under the same roof. I guess he doesn’t understand that Jinora now has a place to spend her nights.

I’ve left pretty much all of the furnishings since I won’t need them, only taking Naga’s bed and items that were given to me by my parents. Bolin had been more than happy to get rid of his old, ratty couches and leaning coffee table. Kai was just happy to have “stuff” after not being allowed to have too many worldly possessions living at Tenzin’s school.

I even spoke with Tenzin about having Jinora, Kai, and Kuvira take over my classes and being allowed to have private clients so that they can make money. He agreed that they’re all ready. Besides, working with Varrick on this mover will take up a lot of my time. He needs a group that he can trust to keep his dream alive.

After all of the hard work that we put in, all of us lounge out back at Asami’s, our pool. The personal chef is grilling ribs, steak, and other yummy treats. Unsurprisingly, Asami invited Kuvira, even though she lifted not. one. thing. Oh well. I suppose we can make room for one more.

“Excuse me, everyone,” Asami says as the butler hands out lemonade. “I-I just want to thank everyone for their help today and for supporting Korra and me. Some of you have known Korra for much longer than you’ve known me, but it doesn’t feel like that. It feels like I’ve known you forever. You guys are amazing and I love you all.” I watch the tears shine in Asami’s eyes as she speaks honestly. I know how hard it was for her to say and how much she craves to belong, to be accepted, not for being an engineer, genius, CEO, and rich girl, but for just being Asami.

Bolin jumps up and pulls her into a hug, lifting Asami off the ground and spilling her drink. Her wavy ponytail gets caught in her mouth and she tries to spit it out as Bolin rubs his face against hers like a catpanda. “Awww! Asami, we all love you! I even like you better than Korra.”

“Hey!” I protest as he sets her down. She tries to compose herself, face red in embarrassment. Kuvira laughs and I glare at her. She rolls her eyes and flicks me off.

“Bolin’s right though, Asami. We do love you. We’re so happy for you guys,” Jinora agrees.

“I feel the same way. Ever since I’ve met you, you guys have been so nice to me too. Asami’s right. You guys are amazing,” Opal tells us, smiling.

Bolin turns his 100 watt smile on Opal and runs to her, arms wide open. She turns at the last second and pushes him into the pool with a large splash. We all laugh as he pops back up, drenched.

“Okay, okay, too much lovey dovey, I get it,” Bolin says. “But let’s get this party started. The last one in is a rotten turtlefish egg!”

Kai and I look at each other, but Jinora beats us to the water. We quickly follow, causing a bunch of mini splashes. Soon, a water fight ensues which somehow leads to a hot make out session between Opal and Bolin. I clear my throat to break them apart.

By the time the food is done, all of us are worn out. We eat on the patio, filling our bellies and sipping a few cocktails. After, Asami leads us to the large showers built off the side of the pool area.

Bolin and Kai head to the men’s area and the rest of us go to the other. Kuvira wastes no time stripping out of her yellow two piece bikini. I turn my head out of respect, but I catch Opal’s gaze lingering on Kuvira. I rub the back of my head, unsure of what to do.

“Damn Kuvira. Your boobs are so perky,” Opal declares, stepping closer and reaching out with her hand. Boldly, she grabs and squeezes. Kuvira just stands there frozen as Opal rambles on about how soft they are. Jinora coughs and turns completely away, face tomato red. Asami just shrughs. Then, Opal rips off her black top and starts to compare her own breasts, still cupping one of Kuvira’s and one of her own.

“Well, I’ll be damned. You’re even bigger than me. That’s just not fair,” Opal whines. “Asami, show me your boobs!” she demands.

“Uh,” I say.

“This is prep school all over again,” Asami giggles, shaking her head. She slips out of her red top and her breasts bounce with the motion causing heat to flow to my center. I gulp loudly as the three of them stand topless in front of me. It’s making me more uncomfortable than it probably should, but Opal still has a grip on Kuvira’s boob and is now reaching for Asami’s soft, pale ones. Jinora is nowhere to be found.

“Ugh. Even your nipples are perfect,” Opal whines to Asami. “Korra, even her nipples are perfect!”

I rub the back of my head again. “Uh, I know,” I say sheepishly.

Opal finally releases Kuvira, who finishes stripping.

“Hey, do you wax of shave?” Asami asks. “I have this cream that you put on right after…”

I slip away before they strip me naked next. I hear the humming from a shower stall as I round a corner. Jinora is happily washing up as if none of that just happened. Fine, two can play that game. A few minutes later, I hear my shower curtain open and I turn with a gasp, afraid of who it could be.

“Korra?” Asami begins, smirking at having scared me. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just thought that you’d be Opal trying to get a peek at my goodies to compare.”

Asami’s eyes twinkle devishly and she drops her brothers before pressing up against me. “Would you rather have it be Opal?” she mumbles into my mouth.

“What? No! I-.” She cuts me off, kissing me fiercely and slipping two fingers inside me. I gasp, but she cuts me off by biting my lip.

“Shh. You have to be very quiet. We have guests.”

“Asami,” I moan quietly. “Stop,” I tell her half-heartedly.

“You don’t mean that, do you?” she asks, pushing inside deeper. I shake my head. “Good. Cuz, I didn’t plan on stopping,” she growls. My head falls back as Asami continues to pleasure me as the hot water pounds against our bodies. Finally, release comes and I try to stay quiet, but my body has other ideas.

Asami’s head falls on my shoulder and she laughs as Jinora yells, “Really, Korra?! Really??”

Just great. I groan. Asami’s the devil, I tell you. The devil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think ya'll are gonna want to kick me in the shin after this. Why the shin you ask... well, have you ever been kicked in the shin? It hurts.

Chapter Eighteen

Asami and I finish our third mile of jogging in the park with Naga before we sit on a bench to take a break. Naga woofs happily as if begging us to continue. I scratch behind her ears as I breathe heavily.

“Not today girl. Asami has to go to work soon and I need a shower. Remember, my mom and dad are coming today.” Her ears perk up at the mention of my parents.

It’s barely light out and there’s hardly anyone in the park, but this is the only time I really have to spend with Asami today. She has to fly out to Taku again because the maintenance on the power plant is going much slower than usual. There are some problems with the structure’s engineering that needs to be taken care of. She’ll be back in the morning, much to my disappointment. But, that gives me time to hang with my parents alone for a while.

“Are you ready?” Asami asks, after stretching her legs. I gaze down at her lean frame and my eyes land on her small, but round ass. Gotta love squats. She pretends not to notice my wandering eyes.

“Sure. We can grab some breakfast on the way home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Asami walks ahead of me, swaying her hips just enough to catch my attention. I roll my eyes and laugh. “What?” she asks, innocently.

“Nothing at all woman.”

\--------

We eat, shower and then both get dressed with time to spare. It helps that we don’t have to share a bathroom as we run through our daily routine, but more than that, Asami and I just fit together. She’s much neater than me and has had to remind me more than a few times to hang my clothes up after they’re washed, but for the most part, we’ve not had any adjustment issues. Part of that could be because we haven’t actually got to spend more than a few entire days together. Work has been hectic for her and I’ve been going over this choreography for the fighting sequences with Varrick. I meet with the actors next week. Varrick wants me to put them on a strict workout plan, so I have to work on that as well.

In order to further persuade me to work with him, two days ago, Mr. Eccentric himself gave me an advance of 10,000 yuans delivered in a briefcase by his assistant/wife Zhu Li. I couldn’t refuse after that, not that I was going to, but he didn’t need to know that.

Asami finishes her last minute check to make sure she has all of the necessary items before leaving the house. With fifteen minutes to spare, we cuddle up on the bed and she reminds me not to mess up her hair. That only causes me to run my fingers through it just enough to make her pop my hand in punishment. I giggle and pull her closer to me. With a couple soft kisses to her neck and collarbone, she melts under me and sighs.

“I don’t want to go anywhere now,” she whines.

“You have to love. Someone has to run the world,” I say gently, still placing soft kisses on her skin. My breath causes goosebumps to form and she shivers in response.

“Oh why did I have to be born beautiful and a genius? It’s not fair I tell you.”

I chuckle at that remark. “Modest much?”

“It’s one of the few flaws that I have Korra, I can’t help it.”

“Vanity, conceit, and terrible morning breath,” I remark.

“Hey! I do not have terrible morning breath! Do I? Why didn’t you tell me that?” She pulls away from me, horrified.

I laugh harder this time. “No, no. I’m just joking. You’re morning breath is fine.”

“I’m never speaking to you before I brush my teeth again.”

“You’re a dork. I was just playing. It’s not that bad, really. Now Naga, she’s bad enough to burn your nose hairs. Wait until you wake up to her breathing in your face.”

“Please spirits, never let that happen.”

“Even they can’t help you with that.”

“If that ever happens, you and Naga can sleep outside,” Asami warns, eyes narrowing.

“That’s not fair. How could you be so cruel?”

“Says the person making fun of the woman that took you off of the streets and gave you a place to stay.”

“Uh, have you been watching too many movers lately?” I ask, confused.

She laughs and snuggles close to me once again. “No silly, I was talking about your heart. It was a metaphor.”

“Ah. I get it. Thank you for keeping me warm.”

“Always Korra. Always.”

We stay that way until Asami has to leave. Reluctantly, I walk her out and place one last kiss on her lips.

“I love you and I miss you already.”

“I do too. Make sure you don’t forget that the driver will be here in two hours to take you to the airport to pick up your parents. Mrs. Lee will have lunch waiting for you when you get back. If you need to reach any of the other help, she’ll have their contact list,” Asami tells me as if I won’t be able to manage a few days without her.

“I got it babe. Now, get out of here before I don’t let you leave.”

“As tempting as that is, I have to run. I’ll call you as soon as I touch down, kay.”

“Okay.” As she pulls off, I stand at the door and watch her drive off into the distance.

Not even two minutes after I shut the door. My phone rings.

\------

“I have to meet my parents in less than an hour. The only reason why I agreed to meet you is because you sounded like you really needed help. The only reason why I answered was because I was curious as to what possessed you to call,” I tell her, her back facing me as I walk up to the café. But, I’d recognize her anywhere.

She doesn’t turn around, but waits for me to slide into the chair across from her. I know that this isn’t one of my best ideas, especially with paparazzi still trying to get shots or me, but I don’t always think things through. She smiles sadly as I finally look at her face. Kat is sporting a shiner under her left eye and a swollen lip. I lean back in surprise, too late to hide my expression.

“Damn. I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” she says jokingly. There’s a hint of sadness in her voice and I have to stop myself from reaching out to touch her hand.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Would it be easier if I said karma?” She pauses and looks into my eyes. “You know that Wu guy I told you about? Well, he took me on a trip to Ba Sing Se for some casino action. This is what happens when he loses a ton of money. I guess I sure picked the right one.”

“I thought that you said you were bored with him.”

“He persuaded me to change my mind, said he’d make it worth my while. I guess he and I have different ideas about what that means.” She laughs and I can tell that it’s to keep from crying.

Why did I choose to come here again?

“You look really great, Korra.”

“Kat. We’re not going to talk about me. That’s not why I’m here. Asami is going to kill me when I tell her that I met with you.”

“Then, don’t tell her.”

“I’d never do that,” I say sternly.

“Does she really make you that happy?” she asks suddenly, her eyes shining with tears.

“Happier than I’ve ever been,” I say honestly. As if my words sting, Kat removes her hand from the table. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d never been able to love her.”

“Why is that?” she asks curiously.

“Because, you showed me how not to love. I had to go through you and get my heart broken just so that I could really understand how to love someone as great as Asami.”

“Ouch. And I thought him beating my ass hurt badly.”

“Don’t ask questions that you don’t want the answer to. Now, I’m sorry that he did that to you, I really am. But what do you need from me Kat because I promised my girlfriend once that I’d never see you again. I don’t intend to ever break that promise again. You told me that you needed my help, you practically begged me on the phone. I’m here, now don’t waste my time.” The words come out probably more harshly than necessary, but I mean them. I try to believe that I have good instincts and my gut told me that coming here today was the right thing to do. Asami will understand because Asami’s a good person.

“I did love you.”

“Huh?”

“I just wanted you to hear that again. Korra, I did love you. You are far too good a person for me. I hope that you know that. I hope that Asami gives you everything that you deserve. She is the CEO to the most powerful business in the United Republic after all. She is someone that can love you properly.”

Kat and I face each other in silence for a couple minutes as I let her words sink in. Then, I frown and grab her hand against my better judgment.

“I appreciate that Katura. And, I forgive you for how you treated me. But, in order for me to move on completely, I need you out of my life. Now, what do you need?”

She speaks quickly. “Wu is angry with me and is making me pay him back for the trip. I don’t have that kind of money and when I tried to go to the police, they didn’t even take my statement. It seems that he has friends on the force. No one is listening to me and he’s been looking for me. I haven’t been to my apartment in two days. I have no clothes, no money, and I need help. I don’t have anywhere else to go Korra. I wouldn’t lie to you about this. Could you talk to the police chief for me? I know that she’s been personally on your case. I’m almost done with school and I can’t just up and leave the city. I need some money just so I can last this week. Please.” Desperation fills her eyes and it’s nothing that I’ve ever seen in her before.

I rub my temples and against my better judgment ask, “How much do you need?”

Kat looks at me and tears flow freely from her beautiful eyes. She covers her face as she sobs uncontrollably. Some of the other customers glance at us, but I pay them no mind.

\----------

My dad scoops me up into a bear hug and laughs as he squeezes me until my back pops. “How’s my favorite daughter,” he asks, setting me back down.

I catch my balance by holding onto my mom who kisses my cheek before hugging me much more delicately.

“Dad, I’m your only daughter.”

“That’s because I got it right the first time,” he laughs, ruffling my hair.

“I’m great. I missed you guys so much,” I admit, blushing at my dad’s praise.

“And we missed you too Korra. More than you know,” my mom tells me.

They’re both dressed in tradition water tribe blues and I know that the fur around their clothes is going to be much too warm for them by late afternoon. We might have to go shopping for a few t-shirts if they don’t have any. The driver opens the door to the car and dad gives me an impressed look. He allows me and my mom to get in first before sliding in after us. The driver puts the bags in the back before pulling off.

Once we’re all settled and buckled, my mom speaks up. “So, Asami Sato is your new girlfriend and you guys moved in together in less than a year?”

I blush again and my palms begin to sweat under my scrutinizing gaze. “Uh, yeah. That’s uh. Well, we, uh-,”

“Moving pretty fast I see,” my dad interrupts, large arms crossed across his chest.

“Well, I know we haven’t been together long, but I love her and she, she feels the same way. And, I’m an adult too so, uh, I can make these kinds of decisions…”

They both look at each other and then with eyebrows raised, turn to me.

I frown.

They both laugh. My dad slaps my mom on the shoulder warmly and she wipes a tear from the side of her eye.

“She was rambling on like a fool Senna. Did you hear her? I, uh, well, uh. Haha. She was terrified! We had her going, didn’t we, didn’t we?”

I clench my fists and squeeze my eyes shut as I count down from ten.

“Oh, Korra honey, don’t be mad. This is the first time that you’ve ever lived with someone or brought us here to meet them. We know it must be pretty serious for you to do that,” my mom tells me, unclenching my hands.

“Besides, everyone knows who Asami Sato is. I even met her father once before he got carted off the prison, the greedy bastard. He came to the South and upgraded our emergency broadcast system and even gave us a new line of snowmobiles to us in searches. This was about ten years ago or more so I’m sure that you don’t remember. If I would have known that my daughter would fall in love with his, I would have been friendlier towards him, invited him back a couple of times.” My dad smiles at me.

“It’s okay. Things happen in their own time. I know that now. Asami and I met when we were supposed to.”

“Look at you, all grown up and mature. I’m proud of you. You’ve gone through so much, but you always seem to bounce back. How are you feeling these days? Mentally and physically?”

“I’m fine mom. The nightmares popped back up a little while ago, but I think it’s because my case has been re-opened. The soreness comes and goes, but I hardly ever lose feeling in my legs anymore. I stay in shape so I know that helps, but I’m still sad that I’ll never be what I once was.”

“That’s okay, because you’re so much more. You always find a way. After all, you are my daughter.” My dad grins at me and I can’t help but grin back.

“Thanks guys. You’re the best parents I could have ever hoped to have.”

“Damn right.”

We all laugh and continue our conversation until we reach the house (understatement). My dad whistles and my mom’s eyes go wide as they take it in.

“Now, I see why you moved in with her so quickly.”

“Mooom!”

My dad chuckles.

\--------

After informing my parents that Asami was going to be out until the next day, we ate lunch which consisted of authentic Water Tribe cuisine, and then I showed them to their room. Once they unpacked, I finally let Naga see them and she went crazy. It was obvious in their faces that they missed Naga nearly as much as they missed me. After a tour of the rest of the house, we all decided to go on another walk in the park before heading over to see Tenzin.

Pema insisted that we stay for dinner and what a crazy one it was. Meelo and Rohan got into a burping contest and Ikki revealed that she had a crush on a boy at school to which Tenzin informed her that she was too young to have a crush. Pema and my mom got into a heated debate over the best way to cook turkeyduck and Jinora walked in just as Meelo shot a spit ball. It hit her in the forehead and she had to leave to meditate because she almost mentioned aloud the last time that she saw me. Then, my father kept insisting to know when the last time she saw me was because he thought it had to have been a funny joke. This caused me to shovel down my food quicker than humanly possible and I ended up with serious heartburn.

Boy, do I love my family, blood related and otherwise.

By the time we got back to my new home, I was thoroughly exhausted. After wishing my wonderful parents a good night, I go into my room, strip off my clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor and plop onto the bed in just my panties. I stretch out for a few seconds before instantly missing the presence of my lover. With a sigh, I grab my phone and call her to say good night as she requested that I do when I had texted her earlier.

The phone rings three times before her silky voice comes on the line. “Hello,” she says quietly.

“Hey you,” I respond. “How was your day?”

“Hectic, but not as bad as it could have been. There are some repairs that have to get done immediately, but with a few changes, won’t cost as much as we originally thought. Because of that, we have money left over to begin working on our next project. It’s all very exciting.”

I love how happy she gets when she talks about doing things that she loves. The work itself may be stressful, but Asami was born to do this. She’s still so young and I can’t wait to see what else she’ll give to the world. My heart swells at the fact that she’s mine.

“Well, my parents can’t wait to meet you and they love the house. I don’t think I’ll be able to get them to leave,” I joke.

“Hmm. We can’t have that. There are things that I want to do to you without having to worry about seeing your parents walking by the kitchen, or the pool, or the game room.”

“You’ve thought this through haven’t you?”

She laughs. “Of course. We live together and I intend on taking full advantage of every room. Not because I’m a freak, but because I love you and there’s so much I want to explore with you.”

I smile. “What if we had known each other when we were young, do you think we’d have ended up together?”

“Hmm. Maybe not. Maybe we’d have been far too good of friends and afraid to mess it up. Why do you ask?”

“My dad said he met your father a long time ago when he did some upgrades in the tribe. He said that if he’d known we’d end up together, he’d have tried to befriend your dad.”

“Interesting. I never thought about it. My dad took a few trips down there and he had asked me if I wanted to go to one of the festivals one time, but I said no because of the cold.” Asami laughs. “But, who knows. We’re soul mates, so maybe we’d have found a way to make it work.”

“Soul mates? You really believe that?”

“There’s a lot that I believe in when it comes to you Korra. Our connection is too deep to be just another love story in the chapters of our lives. You and I are the real deal. You know that right?” Asami asks me firmly.

“I do. It just feels good to hear you say it. I’m not afraid of what I feel for you. I don’t care how long or how short we’ve been together. I believe in us. That’s why I need to tell you something and you may not like it, but I said that I won’t lie to you.”

She seems to become more alert at my words. “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

“I know. This morning I got a phone call.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head hurts from editing my book today, so lucky for you guys, I gave up and decided to do some fun korrasami writing. Yay procrastination.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my wife for letting me type this up during our t.v. marathon tonight. Normally, I get yelled at for not paying attention. Also, "Lost Girl" is pretty funny. Just started it.

Chapter Nineteen

The silence is deafening. It has been three whole minutes without Asami saying a word. Twice, I had to check the phone to make sure we were still connected. Truthfully, I’m too afraid to rush Asami’s response. All I keep picturing is her having a meltdown on the other line and her getting ready to tell me to move back out. Finally, after my heart can’t take much more, she opens her mouth.

“How much did you give her?” Her voice is quiet. Calm. Too calm.

“300. It’s enough for her to go to a hotel, get some clothes, and food for the next couple days. I’m going to talk to Lin tomorrow and see if she can set her up somewhere with some protection,” I explain again.

“Okay,” she responds softly.

Okay? “Is-is that it? Just okay?” I ask hesitantly.

I feel like this would go much differently if she was in my face.

“Oh, I want to say a lot more, believe me. Would you like to hear it?”

“Uh, better to get it out now?” My voice phrases it like a question.

“You’re an idiot. She’s using your feelings for her to her advantage and getting money from you in the process. Even if her story is actually real, how dare she get you involved in a situation that could turn out dangerous for you! This affects me too Korra. Whom you associate with can come back to me and if the media puts this together, and they will, they will paint this as a messy love triangle. I don’t want you to end up getting hurt or played because she’s done it before. Yet, you seem to have forgotten that. She doesn’t need to be in your life. She needs to find somebody else to save the day. I don’t like that your first reaction was to go running to her. Did you even think about how that would make me feel? I told you about my insecurities and the one person that you have loved close to the same way that you love me has found a way to gain your attention again.”

“Asami, please-,”

“Shut up Korra!”

I clamp my mouth shut as Asami takes a deep breath, probably to keep from screaming at me. This is it; I know where this is headed. I screwed up even when I was trying to do the right thing.

“But, despite those thoughts, despite how I feel, despite how I want to scream at you to open your eyes, and despite my very strong urge to rip Kat’s head off, I really do trust you, Korra. You have done nothing to break my trust. So, as I said before. O-kay.” She breathes out again and it sounds like air being released from a balloon.

“Well, okay then.”

“Korra.”

“Hmm?” Maybe she’s changed her mind.

“Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry that I didn’t take your feelings more into account and thanks for admitting how you really feel about it and still choosing to support me.”

“This is who you are. You’re probably doing the right thing, even if I don’t see that now. How you care for people is part of the reason that I love you so much.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, I wouldn’t be adverse to simply paying the bitch off and shipping her to the Si Wong Desert, to live out the rest of her days, far away from you.”

I can’t help the laugh that escapes me and I can’t even tell if she’s serious or not. My vote is on yes, she is.

“Korra, I can’t protect you from all pain. But, I will do what I can. When I can’t, I have to trust your judgment. If you get hurt, I’ll just have to be there to pick up the pieces.”

“Have I told you how amazing you are?”

“I could stand to hear it a few more times.”

I laugh. “Of course my love.”

“And Korra,” Asami begins. “You will be punished for this.”

“What, why? You said-,”

“Shh. It’s too late. I’ve already made up my mind.”

“What will this punishment consist of?”

“It will be revealed when the time is right. Now, tell your ‘friend’ Kat that a lawyer will meet her at the Viper Inn at 11a.m. From there, Lin will meet them. Make sure she’s on time.”

“Asami, you don’t have to.”

“I want this done with and done correctly. Because, even if I do trust your judgment, I never want to hear of this again. Besides, if she is telling the truth, no one deserves to be abused.”

“Thank you Asami. I can’t believe that your mine.”

“Well, don’t do stupid shit to screw it up, okay.”

“Deal,” I laugh.

“Good. Now I’m going to sleep. I’ll see you as soon as I get back. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“Alright,” I yawn. “See you soon.”

“Night.”

\-----------------

When I wake up in the morning, my parents are already at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the paper in between bites of their breakfast burritos. I round the corner and they turn around, look guilty and trying to hide the paper.

“Good morning. What’s wrong?” I ask glancing between them.

“Uh, nothing honey. Perhaps Tonraq and I should go see the sights while you catch up with Asami.”

“Huh? What? Why? She’s looking forward to seeing you.” I reply as Mrs. Lee purposely bumps me when she walks past and doesn’t utter an apology. “What is wrong with you people?” I ask, growing irritated.

“Honey, how could you screw this up before we even got the chance to meet her?”

“What are you-,” I start to ask as she drops the paper on the table with two pictures of me and Kat. One of poor quality with me grabbing her hand and then another when she blindsided me with a hug as we were leaving. The title reads _Trouble in Paradise? While Ms. Sato’s Away, Korra will Play._

I feel the vein in my forehead begin to throb and I thank the spirits that I didn’t wait to tell Asami. She was right about this. Maybe if I ignore it , it’ll go away.

“It’s not what it looks like. Asami is well aware of my activities.”

“Oh, so you have that kind of relationship.”

“What? No! I mean I told her that I was helping Kat with a very serious problem. I’m not cheating on Asami.”

“I sure hope not,” Asami says loudly. I turn and smile as Asami embraces me and reaches for the paper at the same time. “Hmm, I told you this would happen. We’ll deal with it later. Hello. I’m so glad that you guys could make it.” She smiles at my parents, finally letting me go as she extends her hand. They both pull her into a hug.

“Asami, this is Tonraq and Senna, my parents. Mom, dad, this is Asami, but you knew that.”

“You are more beautiful in person. Are you sure there’s not a way for you guys to make babies, because I mean wow, you’re a beautiful couple!”

“Um, thank you? Now, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“You can relax Asami. There’s no need to be so formal. You’re family.”

“Yes, now, I want to hear more about you, my future daughter-in-law.”

Asami sputters and turns bright red.

“Dad, I don’t really think that Asami and I-. We never, I haven’t.”

“Oh, Korra! Honestly, it’s not like you’re going to find better,” my mom chimes in.

This time, Asami coughs and goes for a glass of water.

“She’s even willing to forgive your affair.”

“I’m not cheating!”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

I think that Asami, my parents, and I had too much of a crazy day. After drinking two bottles of Water Tribe 100 proof vodka in celebration of our family, I don’t know how I ended up in this predicament.

My hands are secured tightly with handcuffs and my legs are spread and also secured. My mouth too is taped shut and I can only mumble “hmms and wmffs” as Asami chuckles at me, looking down at my body. I glare at her, eyes glossy. What the flying fuck Asami?

“This is your punishment. With your parents in the house, it’ll give you incentive to be very quiet, but I plan on doing everything in my power to make you scream.”

I pull on the cuffs, my heart beating more rapidly. This is more than I think that I’m ready for. I’ve never had this kind of play and the look in Asami’s eyes kind of scares me as much as it thrills me. Asami grabs my face forcefully and stares me down with her green orbs. They shine with excitement. Then, she crawls on top of me so that her legs are on either side of my chest. She takes the scissors that I didn’t know she was holding and cuts my shirt and bra off of me. I glare at her again.

“Keep looking at me like that, Korra and I’ll drag this out even longer.” She presses the tip of the scissor against my skin and I hiss under the tape. Is she crazy? It would make sense right. The pretty ones are always batshit crazy.

“Now, do we have an understanding?” she asks, slapping my face gently.

I nod.

“Good,” she smiles and pops up off of me.

It’s a good thing that I’m not wearing any bottoms or she probably would have tried to cut them off too. She reaches into a bag and pulls out a few items. I gulp as she holds each up for me to study. There’s a nice, large, surprisingly lifelike dildo attached to a harness and there’s no way in hell that she’s fitting all that in me. Oh, no buddy. We’re going to have to work our way up to that. I grunt and curse at her under my tape but she just laughs. Next, is a tiny silver bullet meant to pleasure my clit through wonderful pulsing sensations. Then, there’s a brown paddle, a massage candle, and lube. Please, let that be all.

Asami cuts on her Bluetooth speaker and begins to play slow jams. “To drown out your screams,” she tells me before undressing slowly to the music. Her body sways seductively and I get wet instantly as I strain my head to watch the show. Once she’s fully undressed, Asami slowly slides her hand lower and touches herself, locking eyes with me as she rubs her fingers in slow, deliberate circles. I can almost imagine touching her swollen clit, her wetness dripping on my fingers as I push myself inside of her. I groan as my mind makes this torture even worse.

“I’m so wet, Korra. After I fuck you, I’m going to ride your face and you’re going to make me cum over and over again. I know how bad you like to touch me while you taste me and I won’t let you. I’m going to make you crazy.” She steps over to me and rips the tape off of my mouth. It leaves my lips feeling tingly. “I didn’t give you permission to talk,” she warns.

Then, she suits herself up with the strap and grips it for good measure, slowly stroking the shaft as if it’s an extension of her. It kind of turns me on as she strokes it slower and stares me down again. She moans silently and says, “I can’t wait to put this inside you.”

“I don’t think that I can-,”

“Shh. Trust me, I will open you up. You’re going to be begging me to slam my dick inside you.”

Her words make me shudder as my love drips down between my legs.

“I also didn’t tell you to talk.” She grabs the candle and lights it, letting it melt the massaging wax. While we wait, she takes the bullet and attaches it with the butterfly straps it came with so that it settles right above my clit. I’m grateful that she didn’t place it directly on it, knowing it would be way too much. “I’m going to turn this on, but you better not cum until I let you. If you do, you’ll be in a lot of trouble.”

I nod, unsure if I’ll be able to hold out. Toys always make me release much quicker. She’s really planned this punishment out.

All because I helped Kat.

The candle is ready and Asami pours all of the hot wax directly on my breasts and on my inner thighs. I gasp at the sensation and moan quietly as she turns on the bullet. Asami begins to massage me all over, her expert fingers kneading my skin deliciously. I begin to arch my back and want to reach out to touch her. I cry in frustration and I know that’s exactly what she wants. This is the punishing part. Asami licks, kisses, bites, massages, and scratches at my skin until I have to bite my lip to the point of nearly to keep from allowing myself the release I crave.

I’m nearly delirious with pleasure as she slides one, then two fingers inside of me, pumping and stopping, pumping and stopping as tiny vibrations dance across my nerves. She turns up the power and I buck my hips, pressing more into her hand. But, she pulls out and turns off the machine. After twenty seconds, she remains unmoving. She doesn’t touch me, doesn’t say anything, and simply stares at me.

Then, she starts the process all over. Now, slapping my skin with the paddle. I grunt. I’d much like it against the soft skin of my ass, but as if slaps against my thighs, the feeling is oddly erotic. She turns the bullet on and rubs me down with the hot wax. This time, she runs her hot wet tongue around the outside of my ear, blowing her hot breath into my ear as she tells me how wet I am. That only makes me wetter and it doesn’t help when she takes her fingers and slips them into my mouth. I moan as I taste myself on her hand. In turn, she moans as she wraps her mouth over my breasts. She’s not gentle as she sucks and nips. I groan at the pain mixing with the pleasure of the machines assault on my clit and her fingers now back inside me.

I all but cry as I can no longer hold back the orgasm that’s been building up inside me. “Please, Sami. Let me cum for you.” My voice comes out raspy with need. She stops and smiles, turning off the machine and grabbing the lube. It’s clutched in her hand and she stops when a new song comes on, dancing to it and flipping her hair. Asami slowly treks down to my middle and kisses my thighs while humming happily to the song. The sexy lyrics turn me on even more as she now hums on my clit, tongue darting out in a test. I jerk and she stops.

“Will you be able to handle it?” she asks.

“I can,” I breathe.

“Good.” She begins to lick me with such vigor that I don’t know which way is up. I want to bury my hands in her hair, grip the sheets, something, but all I can do is pull at my cuffs. My legs are growing tired and the strain of my muscles is making it hard to enjoy this pleasure.

“Please, undo my legs at least. I’m in pain,” I beg.

“Ugh, fine. But, you’re going to owe me even more now.”

“Whatever,” I rasp.

“Boy, I hope that’s not attitude I hear.”

“No, just please. My legs.”

“Okay.” She obliges and then dives back in. I put one leg on her shoulder as she works her magic.

“Lick me,” I cry.

“Mm, you taste so damn good,” she responds before slipping two fingers back inside of me. Her fingers curl up and hit all the right spots. My head thrashes back and forth and my vision goes blurry. The release slams through me with no warning. I find myself crying out and arching higher, calling Asami’s name as she guides me through this orgasm.

Once I think that I’m coming down, Asami slides her thick new appendage inside of me. “Oh, spirits!” I scream. It fills me up, painfully at first and then my body seems to mold around this new thickness.

“Now the fun begins,” she whispers in my ear before biting me on the neck and grabbing both sides of my hips. She slips out of me before sliding back inside me with passionate force.

“Oh fuck!” I scream.

\----------

I blink and then look around, suddenly confused. Asami blinks at me through hazy eyes and yawns. What the hell?

“Are you okay Korra?” Asami asks, rubbing her eyes? “Bad dream? I think I heard you yell.”

“Uh,” I laugh nervously. “I was dreaming?”

I was fucking dreaming???

“Yeah. You scared me out of my sleep when you screamed. What did you dream about?”

“I don’t really remember,” I lie.

She notices it, but doesn’t say a thing. She just waits for me.

“Uh, did I drink a lot?” I ask, trying to piece it all together.

“Yeah, yeah, we all did, but I think that your parents were driving you crazy and you may not have realized that you took a shot every time they said something about us. Your dad carried you to bed around ten,” Asami explains.

“Oh. It was all a dream,” I say again stupidly.

“Some dream huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“Humor me.”

“I’m afraid if I do; it’ll only give you ideas.” I shiver at the memory.

“You say it like ideas are a bad thing.”

“In this case. It is. At least, not tonight. My heart can’t take any more tonight.”

“Oh? So, you were having that kind of dream? Then, the scream-,” Asami trails off, rubbing her chin.

I groan and fall back against the pillows, head suddenly spinning. I am so done with alcohol.

“You will tell me. Or…”

“Or…”

I don’t like the twinkle in my devil’s eyes.

“Or, I will accidently let it slip at an inopportune time while your parent’s around, just how cute you are when you-,”

“You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

“I look forward to hearing about your dream. Night Korra.” She kisses my forehead and rolls over, falling asleep far too quickly for my liking.

I try to sleep, but a throbbing down below wars with my fear of just how I really am going to be punished.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wrote this, well, because I'm a terrible person lol. This is definitely a filler. And, I hope it leaves you full of... good feelings.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently vibing to Drunk in Love and probably singing it pret-ty off key. I'm not a horrible singer tho, but I don't have Beyonce's lungs.

Chapter Twenty One

Asami decided that the best way to get to know my parents was to spend time with both of them alone, separately. She spent the day racing some of her new cars with my father and shopping and eating with my mother. By the time they finished, it was like they were all old friends.

“Korra, seriously. If you don’t end up marrying Asami, I think that we’ll kick you out of the family and make her our daughter instead. Today has been absolutely delightful,” my mom tells me as she pats Asami’s hand and smiles. My dad nods in agreement.

“Gee, thanks mom. By the way, you’re not helping. You’re probably making Asami uncomfortable with all this marriage talk, because spirits know, I’m sure uncomfortable. Besides, we haven’t even been together long enough to discuss that.” I cross my arms and look to Asami for some moral support. She makes an effort not to look at me. Ugh. “And, how do you know that Asami wouldn’t be the one proposing to me? She basically tried to seduce me from the beginning.”

“Haha. That’s my girl.” My dad laughs as Asami says, “I did not!”

I give her a look.

“Okay, seduce is not the right word. Don’t tell mom and dad that.”

“Mom and dad?”

“I mean Tonraq and Senna.”

“Nonsense Asami. Mom and dad is fine too. You can call us either.”

Asami sticks her tongue out at me and I flick her off.

“Young lady!” my mom exclaims, slapping me in the back of my head.

“Ow! I’m sorry.”

“We’ll let up, okay. We just want you to know that we love Asami as if she were our own. We think that she’s good for you and we don’t want you to let her go when it’s so obvious that she makes you happy. You’ve changed Korra and your mom and I can both tell. You’ve been through more than most people can imagine and you’re not only surviving, you’re thriving. We’re proud of you and this life that you made. You may not have been together long, but we can feel the love between you too. Most people don’t find that kind of love their whole lives.” My dad grabs both of our hands and pulls us close. We hug as tears fill my eyes. I press my face into his massive chest. He’s right. About everything.

“We’ve both been through so much and I want to be Asami’s lifeline as much as she is mine. Don’t worry. When we’re both ready, when the time is right, you guys will be the first to know if we decide to take the next step. But, it will be on our terms.”

“Okay.” He releases us and I wipe the tears from my eyes as discreetly as possible. My mom catches me, of course.

“There’s some bad news that I have to tell you guys. I wish that we’d be able to stay, but there is an issue back home that needs my immediate attention. I’m sorry, but we’ll have to take a rain check on our trip. I really do apologize. We were looking forward to it.”

Disappointment paints my face, but I shake it off. My dad has a lot of responsibilities back home and it was awesome enough that he was able to come here for a couple of days to spend time with us. The most important thing is that they like Asami.

“I’m sorry to hear that. But, I know what it’s like for plans to change abruptly. You just let me know and I’ll have the jet ready.” Asami smiles, hugging my mom and dad tightly once more.

“Thank you Asami. You really are a sweetheart. And thank you for loving our daughter. We know that she can be a handful.”

“Yes, we’re both glad that it’s you.”

She looks between them and suddenly, bursts out crying. It’s now obvious that she’s been holding her emotions at bay for a while. My mom is the first to pull her close but as I step forward allows me to embrace my girlfriend. I rub her back gently as she places her head on my shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, it’s just, I didn’t know what to expect with you guys and then you accept me and treat me like family. I forgot what it’s like, to be a part of a real family. I didn’t know how much I missed it. You don’t know what that means to me,” Asami sobs as she explains the emotions behind her tears.

“It’s okay,” I whisper. “How could you think that they wouldn’t love you? You’re amazing.”

“I’ve always wondered what my mom would say, if she’d approve. I haven’t seen my father in years. I didn’t know what it would be like,” she tries to explain. She finally pulls away and my mom hands her some tissue.

“You don’t have to be ashamed of your tears, Asami. I know what it’s like to be afraid of disappointing your family, but you live for you, not anyone else. People will love you for your sincerity, if nothing else. We meant it though. You’ll always have a family with us, no matter what happens,” my dad tells her. He gives her a sad smile and then pats her on the back. “I’m going to finish packing my things.

“And I want to have a few words with my daughter. Asami are you going to be alright?” My mom asks.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” She kisses me on the cheek. “I’m going to make that call to get the jet fueled.” She walks away and leaves me in the kitchen with my mother.

“Hey,” I say.

She smiles at me. “That girl needs you more than you probably realize. She’s had the weight of the world on her shoulders since she was very young. Far too many people depend on her to take care of them. You need to make sure that you’re taking care of her Korra. Emotionally. Do right by her, do you hear me.”

“Yes ma’am. I intend to do just that.”

“Good. Now, I know that we gave you a hard time, but it’s all out of love. But, I notice things too, honey. How are you holding up with this new investigation?” My mom turns her beautiful blue eyes to me in that motherly way where I’m unable to hide the truth.

I sigh and begin. “I’m scared mom. Somewhere in the back of my head, I think that it’s easier with me not knowing who shot me. If I find out who it is, then I have to face it. I have to keep reliving what happened to me in front of the world. It’s been years. What if he has a family now? What if he’s changed? What if he’s dead? I have too many thoughts when it comes to this. Part of me wants to just move forward with my life and part of me wants the closure of knowing he’s behind bars. It won’t change the past and I can’t even say if it’ll be for justice or revenge. He knows what he did, but he doesn’t really know what he took from me that night. He took away my future and that makes me angry, but is the right answer to take away his?”

“Honey, he took away his future when he made that decision. Regardless of the outcome, you can’t run from it. That night will always be a part of you. What if he did it to someone else? What if he got so angry that he killed someone after he shot you? Would your thoughts change about having him arrested? I don’t know, but I do know that we don’t know what kind of person he is. He could have changed, true, but he could have gotten worse. Time doesn’t automatically excuse you from your actions and if he was a real man, he would have made a decision to answer for them instead of running away like a coward to leave you bleeding to death in the street. I love you and I’ll accept any decision that you make, but I want you to make that decision because it’s the right thing, not just for you, but for anyone else that may be hurt in the process.”

I rub my face and sigh again. Life can be so damn hard sometimes. I don’t have nearly all the answers that I want, but I know that I can’t spend the rest of my life wondering what if. If I tell Lin to give up the investigation, I think that I’ll regret it forever.

“You’re right mom. He needs to be held accountable. It’s going to be hard. I don’t want to relive that night, but I can still have nightmares, I can still wake up stiff, there will always be people that recognize me and want to ask me questions about it. Running from it won’t change the past, but I don’t have to act like a victim.”

“Exactly. You aren’t a victim. You are a survivor with a team of people who love you right behind you. If it gets to be too much, you let us know.”

I hug my mom tightly. “Thanks mom. I will.”

“Good. I love you Korra.” She smiles.

“I love you too mom. And thanks for treating Asami so well.”

“Oh Korra. It’s not a problem, really. You just make sure that you guys come to see us sometime soon. And that car that she bought you, it’s beautiful. She’s something else. You better not screw it up,” she warns.

“I don’t plan to mom, geeze.”

“Good, because if I was a bit younger and single…”

“Mom! You have got to be kidding me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to add another part to this chapter, but changed my mind because I didn't want to mess up the tone of this chapter. I thought that the conversation with her mom was important and I didn't want to over shadow it with other things as far as an ending.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

We both made a decision not to comment on the pictures in the paper, but it didn’t take long for the media to dig into my past, ask people who knew me what my relationship with Kat was. Again, Asami and I made no comment, but the media was hell bent on creating a scandal.

True to her word, Asami had gotten Kat that lawyer and with the help of Lin, they had a case built against Wu. It’s just too bad that the speculation is that it will never stick. He has a team of lawyers ready to bury RCPD in so much paperwork that they’d realize that it wasn’t worth pursuing.

Kat wanted to meet me at Tenzin’s to discuss something, but Asami wanted her to come to our place. I knew what she was doing. It’s her way of maintaining control. I’m going along with it. The door bell rings and Mrs. Lee answers. I wait a few minutes, at Asami’s request to let Kat sweat as she put it. She wants her to take it all in, the life that I have now. Small victories. I guess that’s what makes Asami such a great business woman. She knows how to play the game.

Shortly, Asami nods and we head to her office where Kat is waiting. Kat sizes Asami up from where she’s sitting on top of the desk. If it bothers Asami, she doesn’t let it show. Kat’s eyes scan Asami’s slender, but athletic frame, her wavy hair falling in layers against her body, her tight, black skinny jeans, her red sweater that curves around her perky breasts, and flawless makeup. Finally, she looks at the silver necklace I bought her last week with a key charm hanging on it. I gave it to her this morning.

Kat sizes me up next. All I have on is some sweats and black wife beater (tank). She lingers on my toned arms and bites her lip. Asami just looks amused at her blatant display.

Kat is wearing a light purple half-shirt, showing off her dangly navel ring, and some grey jogger pants that grip her thighs like a lover. She has on heavy makeup which is so uncharacteristic of her, but I know that she’s hiding her healing bruises and the bags under her eyes.

When everyone is finished puffing their chests out, we get down to the small talk business.

“You have a lovely home Asami,” Kat purrs, no pun intended. Her voice is laced with heat and I know that she’s trying to get to me. It works only because I remember just how sexual her voice can sound. I may not be in love with her, but I am human after all.

“Thank you. It’s started to feel so much more like home since Korra’s moved in,” Asami tells me, voice sweet enough to give me cavities.

“What’s the problem, Kat? I did what you asked and the case is moving forward.”

“Can we… talk about this, alone?”

I look to Asami who crosses her arms and raises a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“I see no need for that. Say it with Asami present, or don’t say it at all.”

“Fine,” she snaps. “But this conversation is between me and you.”

“Hmm, I can live with that,” Asami responds, sliding into the seat with the grace of a ballerina.

“Well there you have it.” I shut the door to the office, lean against it, and gesture to the open space. “You have the floor.”

She rolls her eyes. “I need you to make a statement saying that we never dated. Tell them that we were just friends.”

I frown and Asami smacks her lips, but doesn’t speak. Me, I have to choose my words carefully. Nope, I’m not going to censor myself today.

“Now, why in the fuck would I do that?”

“They’re trying to say that I like women.”

“News flash! You do! You love them actually; well that is, when they’re buying you shit and fucking you. You really are something else.”

“Korra. I don’t want to be outed. My parents are calling me asking questions. They told me that I can’t go back home. My coworkers are making jokes, it’s embarrassing,” she pleads.

“The truth is uncomfortable at times. But, I damn sure won’t lie to make you feel better. I know who I am; it’s about time that you learn yourself. I told you that before. I mean did you think I’d do that?”

“First Wu and now this. It’s too much. I’m going to deny it every time.”

“I don’t give a damn what you do. You came to me asking for help. Not the other way around. You claim that you still care about me, that you loved me once, but what you’re asking me to do is not out of love.” I sigh and look at Asami sadly. She nods to me and stands up. She leaves the room without a word. “You just said that you wanted me to believe that the love you had for me is real. You acted like you wanted me back or at least that leaving me may have been a mistake. Now, lying is easier, more convenient for your needs and I get thrown under the bus. Again. I risked my relationship to help you!” My anger threatens to boil over and I have to clench my fists at my sides to keep from shaking her to death. “This is karma. You figure it out on your own. I’ve helped you more than enough.”

“I can’t be out, Korra! I just can’t.”

“Why!” I roar. Tears spill out in my anger and Kat’s eyes go wide. She’s never seen me like this. “Why did you let me love you when you knew we were going nowhere fast? Why did you make me believe that we had a future?” I whisper.

“Korra.”

“Then you come back and you won’t let me move on. Why?” I turn away because the tears won’t stop. She just makes me so fucking angry.

“Because I don’t know how to let go either. Even when I knew we were sinking, I couldn’t abandon ship. It was fun, it was thrilling, and new. Do you want me to tell you that it was a game, that I had the plan to hurt you from the very beginning? Even when I helped you heal, even when I came over in the middle of the night after you had a nightmare, even during the panic attacks, even when you could barely walk! You’re right, Korra. It was all a fun experiment and then I got bored. Are you happy now?” she chokes.

My heart drops as I remember how she once was there for me. And then, she wasn’t.

“I don’t like women, I liked _you._ I loved you. You made me feel those things. But, I didn’t love you the way you needed me to. I pulled away because it was easier. I want a husband one day. I want kids, a certain type of family. But, I also wanted the way you made me feel. You and I were never meant to be forever. I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to tell you. But Korra, I won’t admit to us. I’m sorry.”

“And I won’t deny it. I may not say anything, but if I do, I won’t lie. I’ve done enough for you, and you’ve done more than enough to hurt me. Now, go.”

“I really do appreciate-,”

“Just. Go. Erase my number. Don’t ever call me again.”

She walks next to me and hesitates before attempting to kiss me on the cheek. I tilt my head away and let her see the full force of hurt and anger in my blue eyes. She searches my gaze in surprise and then covers her mouth and runs out the door. I slam the door behind her and punch it. My knuckles split open, but I don’t care. With a scream, I knock everything off of Asami’s desk and fall to my hands and knees, uncontrollable sobs racking my body.

I don’t know how long I stay like that, but in the back of my mind, I finally hear the door open behind me. Seconds later, warm arms wrap around my body, pulling me in until my head is on her lap. Asami rubs my back and whispers reassuring words as I continue to release all the emotions that I thought were long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : In time, it gets much easier to move on when your heart has been broken, but I don’t care what they say, no matter how happy someone else makes you, somewhere deep inside, you always remember that pain. It doesn’t lessen what you feel for someone else, it just is there to remind you that giving your heart is costly, risky, and leaves you with more than a few scars. You still have to let someone in to heal it as best they can, then if you ever feel that hurt and pain again, you allow yourself to be reminded that you got through it. It didn’t break you.  
> I’ve been noticing that my fb author page has been getting more views (and no likes lol) but I think that people are expecting my personal account. I’m not ready to give that one yet, but I will say that you can follow me on Instagram if you’d like. I could always use more followers and I try to follow back, so hmu at expert_kisses (oh yes, expert I am *wink wink*) if you are so inclined.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came back from a short vacay and now I’m back in action. 
> 
>  
> 
> What I haven’t really said to you guys is how happy all of the love you’ve shown me has made me. I love reading your comments and answering your questions. Writing is everything to me, in my top five of things that make me happy. When I read how much the readers love my writing and my story, it makes me truly want to do this forever. If being an author was my full time job and I could give you a new chapter every day, I would. This all means nothing if you’re not enjoying it and telling me how much you love it is more than I could ask for. Truly. I thank you all for sticking with me.

Chapter Twenty Three

It’s been two weeks since my confrontation with Kat and I haven’t heard from her at all. Good riddance.

Multiple news outlets have been constantly contacting Asami and I for an interview and Asami finally relented, choosing Yin, whom everyone affectionally calls Grandma Yin, to do our interview. In her prime, Yin was known for her controversial line of questioning, often asking the uncomfortable questions to seek the truth. She had done a piece on the Triple Threat Triad once, going undercover as a call girl to get close. The piece nearly got her killed. She also did a piece on President Raiko when he was a young man that helped him gain the fame that eventually led to him running for President. Over the years, she’s become one of the most respected journalists in Republic City and also a silent supporter of what Asami has accomplished with Future Industries.

So, if Asami thinks that this will be a good thing, then I’m all for it.

Grandma Yin shows up at our home, promptly at 5 p.m. A camera crew follows close behind. Mrs. Lee shows them to the back patio where we would be conducting the interview. It’s a nice, sunny day outside and sitting next to the pool is going to be more relaxing for me. We exchange introductions and I watch as Yin silently sizes me up.

I’m wearing a black, fitted button up with the sleeves rolled up to my biceps and the top two buttons undone. I also have on light blue chino pants and black shoes. I hate wearing dresses and ever since I was old enough to not be forced to wear them, I’ve stuck with my own style, what makes me comfortable. So what if it’s a little boyish. It’s what makes me feel sexy. I grab Asami’s hand, slightly nervous about what I’m going to say. She’s decided to wear a simple black halter dress with black heels. She’s decided to wear her hair half up, half down. I’d say that we look pretty damn good together.

Grandma Yin is wearing a conservative grey business skirt suit. Her heels clack against the floor as she follows us out to the patio. After offering her a drink and showing her to her seat, she directs the cameras where she wants them before turning to us once more and smiling. “I’m grateful that you’ve decided to choose me for this interview. I promise that I will be as professional as possible, but I will not shy away from questions that the viewers want the answers to. Do you understand?”

“We are clear on that.” Asami nods and then squeezes my hand once more. “I think that both of us are just ready to get started.”

“Good to hear. Now,” she says, turning to her men. “On your cue.”

“Yes ma’am. In five, four, three, two, one.”

“Good evening Republic City. This is Yin and I’m here with Korra and Asami Sato for an exclusive interview about their relationship. This young couple’s lives are front and center of the newspapers these days, but it is not without controversy. I hope that this interview will give insight on what it’s like to be two of the most influential people in the Republic right now and what it means to them and their future. Now, let’s start with you, Korra. Most people haven’t heard your name in years. You were a prodigy of the martial arts circuit until a tragic accident that left you unable to compete. Tell me what it was like after you were shot.”

“Well, it was harder than you can probably imagine. Initially, I had the support of the world and a great medical team. I had fans writing to me every day, wishing me a speedy recovery, but then, it just seemed to stop, as if I no longer even existed. I lost my sponsorships; people that I thought were friends, and my sense of self. It took me a long time to recover emotionally.”

“Wow. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“People have short attention spans. I’ve come to peace with it,” I say sadly. Asami squeezes my hand in support.

“Now, you’ve landed a job choreographing the action in Varrick’s new mover. That’s a big step in the right direction. Many people however feel that Asami’s influence is the only reason why you got the job.”

“I met Varrick through Asami, that is true. However, he is the one that brought up the possibility to me. She had nothing to do with that. My skills speak for themselves. All anyone has to do is find footage of me fighting to know that I am well suited for this.”

“Fair enough. Now, how did you meet?”

I turn to Asami who nods and speaks up. “I’ve been a fan of Korra’s for a long time. When I was younger, my father used to take me to watch her fight. I didn’t realize how much of a crush I had on her until I realized my attraction to women. It was by chance that I was jogging in the park and Korra’s dog decided that she wanted to play. Korra had her off of the leash and she had gotten away from her. After she apologized, I realized who she was and introduced myself.” She laughs. “Then, I found out that she taught classes downtown and I enrolled.”

“So, you had your sights set on Korra then.”

“Oh, very much so. She’s a very special woman. There was no way that I was letting her get away.”

“And Korra, was it love at first sight for you?”

I rub the back of my neck and chuckle. “There was definitely a deep attraction. Asami is easily the most beautiful woman that I’d ever seen, but I was hesitant of her advances.”

“Why?”

“Because I just didn’t know a good thing when I saw it,” I say, looking into Asami’s eyes, hoping she sees the apology behind them for how I acted. “I just didn’t believe that I could have someone as amazing as her, that she really wanted to be with me. I thought that she’d get over her little crush and move on, leaving me alone. I didn’t want to believe that a woman who could have practically everything, could just want, me.”

Yin smiles and nods, looking between the two of us. “That is really sweet Korra. But, there are some out there that don’t agree with people of the same sex being together. Asami, you recently had an engagement cancelled because the university opposed of your relationship with a woman. What is your response to that?”

“My response to that is to keep doing everything that I’ve been doing. If they want to turn their back on me because I choose to be with the woman that I love, then that is a problem with them. The only choice I made was to be happy. I didn’t choose to be attracted to women. I didn’t turn my back when those children needed a new orphanage. I didn’t turn my back when the city was ravaged by that tornado and downtown needed to be rebuilt. I didn’t turn my back when that university needed donations. Yet, people will choose to hate me because I love this amazing person that happens to be a woman. It makes no sense to me.”

“Okay. Have you encountered any of that hate personally?”

“No. For the most part, people’s reactions have been positive.”

“Good. Now, there’s something else I’d like to bring up. A paper posted a couple pictures of Korra with a woman while Asami was away on business. At the time, you both chose not to comment. Is there anything that you want to say now?”

I look at Asami and sigh. She’s leaving it up to me.

“Well, there’s not much to tell. It wasn’t a secret rendezvous or anything like that. I was just helping out someone from my past.”

“Someone from your past who sources say is your ex-girlfriend.”

“Ex would signify past, yes.”

“This seems like a touchy subject Korra?”

“She is in my past. I was doing one last favor for her. Asami is my present and future.”

“Fair enough. Now, Asami. You’ve been in the spotlight for years now and one can’t say the Sato name without thinking of your father, Hiroshi. How does he feel about your relationship with a woman?”

“I don’t speak to my father. Nor do I care about his opinions about any aspect of my life. He lost that right a long time ago,” Asami says matter-of-factly.

“Okay then, moving on.”

Yin asks us a few more questions before wrapping up the interview and thanking us for our time. Asami and I walk her to the door. The camera people leave first and she hesitates at the door.

“Off the record, if you both decide that you want to have kids down the line, I have a very handsome grandson that you should consider.” She winks at us and I begin to cough uncontrollably. Asami just stands there dumbstruck before shaking her head and shutting the door. Well, that was certainly unexpected.

“Great, I think I need to go clean my ears now,” I tell Asami, pulling her in for a hug.

“I’m sure. That was pretty bold of her. I’m glad that it’s over. Now, they can have what they want and then they’ll leave us alone. Now, why don’t you get comfortable and we’ll watch a mover.”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll be right back.”

“Good. I’m going to set it up. Can you lay me out some yogas and a tank?”

“Sure.” I take the steps two at a time and slip into my sweats and t-shirt. Asami comes up shortly and begins to strip out of her clothes. The doorbell rings and I look at Asami.

“I sent Mrs. Lee home for the evening. Can you get that?”

“Uh, sure.”

I head back down and peek through the window to find Kuvira, Bolin, Opal, Kai, and Jinora. I frown, not remembering inviting them over. “Uh, hey guys, what brings you all over here, together?”

“Asami told us yesterday that we were going to all watch a mover tonight and then play games.”

So, Asami wanted to surprise me, huh. Well, I have been having a stressful week. That was sweet of her.

“Alright, cool. You guys know where to go right? I’m going to pop some popcorn and bring some drinks and then I’ll meet you in there. Go get comfortable.”

“Awesome.”

About twenty minutes later, we’re all settled and ready to watch the mover. Asami hasn’t told us what it is, saying that it’s a surprise. That to me sounds like it’s going to be some weird independent mover. She hits play and the words _The Legend of Korra_ pop up on the screen.

What. The. Hell.

“Hmm, I don’t think that I’ve seen this one yet,” Bolin says, stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

“Uh,” I all I manage to say.

The first image that pops on the screen looks awfully familiar and as recognition comes over me, my jaw drops.

“You wouldn’t,” I growl at Asami.

“Shh, some of us are trying to watch,” Kai says.

Four year old me is standing on my bed in just my panties, a sheet tied around my neck like a superhero and my mom is yelling at me to get off of the bed so she can change the sheets.

“I peed in the bed, you gotta deal with it!” I yell with one hand in the air.

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing and I slap my hand on my forehead. I can’t believe my parents sent her that. Then, there’s more. There’s a video of me scratching my butt with an action figure and explaining that I think that I got bit by a spiderbeetle. Then, there’s another where my dad tells a joke and I keep laughing so hard that I snort uncontrollably, over and over. The next one is when I got my tongue stuck to the light post because I didn’t believe that it could really happen. I was crying because I had to pee really badly. Each of my most embarrassing childhood memories that had been captured on video are now flashing across the screen to be viewed by my friends.

Then, it dawns on me that this is my punishment that Asami had been planning all along. Then, the videos become more recent, like the time Bolin and I was drunk, had a burping contest which turned into a farting contest. My face burns bright red as Kuvira turns to me and shakes her head. I mouth “traitor” to Bolin who pretends not to see me. There’s another one from Bolin’s files of me doing the cinnamon challenge and nearly choking to death. My eyes were all red and my face was all screwed up. In the background, you could hear Bolin crying from laughing so hard.

Then, there are some that I hadn’t even known Asami had taken, the little sneak. She caught me in the bathroom with the toothbrush hanging out of my mouth practicing my “sexy dance” while singing _Bump ‘n’ Grind_ by R. Kelly. Then, there’s a video of me snoring, mouth open, drooling, clutching the pillow. There’s me slipping up the steps, me making funny faces in the mirror, me trying on Asami’s clothes and pretending to be her, me just doing any other dumb thing that you can think of.

And mission accomplished Asami. I am now utterly embarrassed.

After everyone has tears in their eyes and are clutching their stomachs from laughter, the credits roll. Asami flicks back on the lights and smirks at me.

“Well, how did you enjoy your starring role?”

I flick her off and throw a pillow at her.

“I must say Korra, I never knew that you had moves like that. Maybe you could teach me sometime,” Kuvira jokes.

“Ha ha. We all know that you’re the best dancer here.”

“That is true,” she laughs. “But I don’t think I’ve ever mastered the art of ass shaking the way you have.”

“Fuck you. Fuck you all for laughing. Fuck you the most Bolin for helping Asami’s evil plans.”

“Oh lighten up Korra. We all know that you’re a complete dork,” Jinora says.

“I was a closet dork. Now, it’s out in the open,” I whine.

“There’s nothing closeted about you Korra,” Asami laughs.

“Ha. Ha. You’ve all had your laughs. Now, someone pour me a drink so that I can forget about my shame.”

“To the bar!” Bolin yells, heading out the room and around the corner to Asami’s bar.

Everyone follows, but Asami grabs my arm and stops me.

“Now that your punishment is complete, we can get to the good part later.”

“And what part is that?” I ask raising an eyebrow.

“The part where you show me that you’ve learned your lesson,” she whispers in my ear.

“And how do you think that I should go about that, Miss Sato?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something. For now, let’s just focus on getting good and drunk and enjoying our time with some great friends. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let us sneak off for a quikie. You know, so we can make more memories.”

I chuckle, forgetting all about my embarrassment. “Now, that sounds like a plan.”

“Korra, Sami, come on, Kuvira’s getting ready to tell us about her last date!” I hear Opal call from down the hall.

I steal one more kiss from Asami and pat her on the ass before pulling her with me down the hallway. She giggles and it’s music to my ears.

“There better be two shots waiting for me,” I call back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I didn’t want the punishment to be sexual because to me that was too obvious. I hope that it was still enjoyable. If not, tell me what you would have rather seen. I know you guys love all the smutty goodness and don’t worry, there will be more. How could there not be?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Three shots in and I’m feeling like a champ. I sling my arm around Jinora’s shoulder and make fun of her as she sips her water.

“That doesn’t get you drunk.”

“That’s the point Korra. You know I don’t like to drink,” Jinora tells me, rolling her eyes.

“That’s because you’re still a kid. Eighteen. Man, those were the days,” I chuckle.

“Leave her alone Korra before I decide to show the other footage,” Asami warns.

“Th-The other footage?” I sputter.

“Oh, just try me,” she smiles like a predator cornering her prey.

“So, Bolin.” I turn, releasing my grip on Jinora. “When’s your next fight?”

“In six weeks. Are you ready to train me again?” he asks excitedly.

“Uh. I think Kai can handle that for you.”

“Me? Oh, no. I’m far too busy with my classes and spending time with Jinora,” Kai replies.

“What? Oh, don’t put me in this,” Jinora says.

“Why doesn’t anyone want to train me?” Bolin whines.

“I’ll do it,” Kuvira volunteers.

“You?” I snort before I realize it. Damn, maybe the drinks are getting to me already. Breaking down my filter.

“Yeah, me. Is that a problem?” Kuvira asks, narrowing her eyes at me and slamming her shot with the skill of a pro.

“Oh, no. I just don’t see you having the patience.”

“I have enough patience to put up with you as a teacher.”

A chorus of “ooohhhhs” echo around me.

“What does that mean? It’s not like you’re the best student I’ve ever had.”

“Well, I’m not the one intimidated by my students.”

“Intimidated? Ha. Give me one reason to be!”

“And how about a game?” Opal chimes in.

“Do you see me?” Kuvira asks snidely.

“Ooh, my song is on,” Asami says, turning up the volume on the music. _Planes_ by. Jeremih and J. Cole begins to play.

I try to ignore the music but Opal pulls me up and dances between me and Bolin as Asami grabs Kuvira and spins her around and towards the bar.

“Okay, okay. We get it. Kuvira and I are both a little stubborn and competitive. We’re sorry,” I say as Opal rubs her butt on Bolin who’s too busy grinning to pay us attention. She’s holding both of my hands trying to get me to sway to the music.

“Speak for yours-,” Kuvira begins until Asami presses a drink to her lips. I narrow my eyes at her.

“So, you said you had a game?” Kai asks sliding close to Jinora.

“Oh yeah. I’m the queen of games. A walking chess piece. Fun. Playful. Awesome.”

“Haha. Yes, Opal, you’re all the above. Now, the game.”

“My bad. It’s a guessing game of sorts. And a drinking game of course.”

“Something tells me that being friends with you guys is going to turn me into an alcoholic,” Kuvira says.

“Who said we were friends?” I say, half-joking.

“Korra. Fuck you.” Kuvira laughs.

I open my mouth in retort, but Opal interrupts. I don’t know why I like yanking her chain so much. It kind of excites me.

“So, anyway, we each stand up so everyone can get a good look at us. Then, we all guess what kind of underwear we’re wearing. If you’re wrong, you take a shot. Simple. Jinora are you going to play?”

“Well, I- uh,” she stutters, looking at her drink.

“It’s fine Jinora. You can just drink the water and still play. We really don’t care,” Bolin assures her with a smile. “But, in my case. Pour me up, Ms. Sexy Bartender lady.”

“Yes sir,” Opal says smoothly.

“Who’s going first?” I ask, looking around and moving to refill my shot glass.

“How about Asami?” Kai suggests.

We all turn to where Asami is leaning against the wall, singing the latest song to play on her system. My heart pounds as I stare at her. She’s just so damn sexy. I also happen to know that she’s not wearing any panties either. Something that she informed me of earlier as something to look forward to later on. Easy, quicker access and all that.

“Oh, um sure. I’ll go.” Asami steps to the middle of the room and does a slow twirl. I let out a little whistle and she laughs.

“A thong.” Jinora.

“Boyshorts.” Bolin.

“Bikini style.” Kai.

“Are you even looking at her clothes? She’s not wearing any,” Opal declares.

 “Hmm. I have to agree. None.” Kuvira of course.

“Korra? Is she wearing panties?” Opal asks.

“Nope,” I smile. “Bottoms up people.”

They drink and Jinora steps forward. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Yes, let’s,” I agree. Not wanting to guess what kind of underwear she’s wearing. “Granny panties, I hope.”

“Haha. Really Korra?” Jinora asks.

“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it,” I reply, crossing my arms.

“Um, regular?” Bolin asks/answers.

“Hipsters,” Kuvira answers, narrowing her eyes as if she can see through her clothes.

“I say bikini.” Asami shrugs.

“Low rise? I don’t know,” Kai says, rubbing his head.

“Hipster. Probably yellow,” Opal says.

“How did you?” Jinora asks, looking at Opal as if she’s clairvoyant.

“It’s a gift, really.” Opal laughs and kisses Bolin on the cheek as he groans and forces himself to take another shot.

“Kai.”

“Okay, okay.” He steps up and bows. Bolin throws a napkin at him.

“Boxers.”

“Boxers.”

“Boxers.”

“Boxers.”

“Boxers.”

“Boxers.”

“Hey, you don’t know my life.”

“I think that since we all got it right, you should have to take a shot,” Asami says.

“You know, that is a good suggestion. Asami, I like how you think. Remind me again why we haven’t hung out, just us, yet,” Opal says to her.

“Hmm, I don’t know. We’ll have to get right on that.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll take the shot. You can have female bonding time later.”

“Hey Kai, have you got any yet? I mean has Jinora even seen you down to your boxers yet?” Bolin asks.

“I said don’t put me in this earlier. The rule still applies. Geeze. There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, right Kai?” Jinora looks to him for support.

“I think I need two shots.”

“Wait, Kai, you’re a virgin too?” I ask.

“Of course he is. He isn’t ready for that either. He told me!” Jinora declares.

“A little gun shy, is he? That is so sweet,” Bolin coos.

“Shots? Where are my shots? Whose turn is it? Vira?”

“Sure.” She steps to the center and puts a hand on her hip.

“She’s probably wearing boxers too,” Kai grumbles.

“Um, regular, again.” Bolin, of course.

“I’m going to be drunk. Boyshorts.” Asami goes ahead and downs her shot early.

“Well, I know she’s not going to be wearing a thong, so, boyshorts,” I say.

“Boyshorts.” Opal looks around smugly.

“I’m saying whatever Opal says. Boyshorts.”

Kuvira shrugs.

“So, you mean to tell me when I got it right, I took a shot anyway?” Asami asks incredulously.

“Nobody told you to take that,” Kuvira says, sliding down her jeans just a bit to show her forest green underwear.

“Okay, enough show and tell. My turn.”

“Boxers.”

“Spandex.”

“Really?”

“Boyshorts.”

“Expect the unexpected with Korra, I always say. A thong,” Bolin says triumphantly.

“Honey, you really are bad at this. Boxer briefs,” Opal corrects him.

“Boxer briefs it is. Opal you have a very weird skill,” Asami says.

“Oh, I have plenty of ‘unique’ skills,” she winks.

“Boy, is that the truth,” Bolin says. The rest of us shake our heads.

“And now for the star of the show, Opal, step forward.”

“Thank you, thank you. You’re all so very kind.” She switches to the middle of the room, pretends to drop something and picks it up slowly, shaking her ass. Kuvira snorts and Jinora punches Kai for looking too hard.

“You’re probably not wearing any. You probably never wear any,” I say.

“Maybe, maybe not,” she challenges.

“Thong,” Asami says. “And, I-I know I’m right.”

“Are you drunk Sami?” I ask.

“No! Yes. Maybe,” she giggles.

“From what I’m learning about Opal, they’re probably crotchless,” Jinora says.

“Ha,” Opal laughs.

“Ooh I don’t remember. Um. Boyshorts.” Bolin rubs his temples.

“I’ll go with Asami on this. Thong,” Kuvira says.

“Thong,” Kai says.

“Thong it is people,” Opal claps, pointing to us losers to take a shot.

“No more. I can’t. This Earth Nation, whatever the hell you have me drinking, is going to be coming out of my ears,” I cry.

“Then, get some right,” Kuvira laughs.

“You know what? If I throw up, I’m going to make sure that it lands on you,” I growl.

“Good luck. Before you do, make sure you do that little sexy dance for us one time. I need to learn that,” Kuvira laughs.

“You’re not sexy enough for the sexy dance,” I grumble.

“Korra, baby. Be good or you’ll have no one to show the sexy dance to tonight,” Asami warns.

“Go home Sami, you’re drunk,” I say. She’s crazy if she think the sexy dance train is going to be derailed.

“Korra, shhh, just shhhh.”

“Come on, Bolin.”

Bolin jumps to the middle of the floor and strikes a superhero pose. I know immediately what underwear he’s wearing and I snicker.

“Boxer briefs.”

“Boxers.”

“Boxers.”

“Briefs.”

“Boxer briefs.”

I grin. “Sorry Opal. You’re wrong this time. Bolin has on Superman tighty whities.”

“No! Bolin, I told you to get rid of those!” Opal yells, turning to him.

“But, they’re vintage. I can’t part with them. We have too much history,” he responds dramatically.

“And if you wear them again, our sex life will be history. Got it?”

He gulps and nods. We all laugh. Doesn’t look like Bolin or I will be getting any tonight.

“Wasn’t Kuvira supposed to tell us about her date from like ages ago?” Jinora asks, sitting down on the reclining chair.

“There’s not much to tell on that one. I’m dating someone new right now.”

‘Someone gets around,” Kai jokes, bumping her shoulder.

“What can I say, I have a healthy appetite,” Kuvira responds.

“And which way does this appetite lean?” Opal inquires. I was thinking the same thing.

“Yes, tell us. Trolls, goblins? What would be caught dead dating you?” I ask innocently.

“You know Korra, keep it up and I’ll start thinking that there’s some hidden feelings for me under that unimpressive chest of yours.

“Never,” I spit.

“Yeah, okay.”

Asami laughs. “Now, that would be a sight to see.”

“Come again?”

“Those two going at it. If I was of a certain taste, I’d love to have a front row seat to that. Both of you fighting for dominance, now that would be hot.”

“Lalalalalalala,” Jinora says, covering her ears.

“I’m with Jinora on that,” I agree.

“Hmm, Asami does have a point,” Opal says, rubbing her chin. “But, as far as who’d wind up on top, my money’s on-,”

“Okay, so let’s steer this conversation back to something less vomit worthy. As far as my tastes, I don’t have a preference. I’m attracted to individuals with strong personalities and sharp minds. I like to be challenged.”

“Figures.” Kai snorts.

“Is there something you’d like to say Kai?” Kuvira asks.

“Your general description described more than a few people in here.”

“Yeah, Kuvira, you’re gay for all of us.”

“Shut the hell up Bolin. That doesn’t even make sense.”

“You obviously don’t watch the Simpsons.” He pouts.

Asami laughs, loudly, then, uncontrollably. We all turn to her.

“Yep. I remember that episode now. It was pre-tty funny. Good one Bo.”

“Uh, thanks Sami.”

“Boy, I am just a little drunk. Korra, can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“I’m drunk,” she whispers loudly across the room.

“Okay. I won’t tell anyone,” I whisper back, equally loud, smile on my face.

“Guys, we can hear you. Duh.”

“Shut up Bolin.”

Asami snorts.

“Drunk Asami is a little dorky,” Opal observes.

I smile. Yes she is. But, she’s my dork. Along with everyone else in this room. Mine. My family. Without them, I don’t know where I’d be. If I have my way, I’ll never have to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well, that’s it folks. The end. Thanks for reading. Just kidding. There will be more chapters, but I feel that this fic is coming to a conclusion soon. I don’t want to drag it out like the Saw movies. Nope, I know when to quit.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

“Mm, yes, right there,” Asami moans.

I put more pressure into it and she melts under my ministration.

“Oh, spirits, that feels so damn good.”

“So you’ve said multiple times now,” I smirk.

She laughs and it sounds like sunshine, if sunshine made sounds. “You always give the best massages. I appreciate it, Korra.”

“You’re welcome, love. It’s no problem. I know how hard you’ve been working on your new project and I can tell that you’re stressed. That’s why today, I’m going to take care of you. Now, where would you like to be rubbed next?” I ask, holding the massage oil up and raising my eyebrow.

She slips out of her socks and wiggles her toes.

I smile and bow animatedly. “Your wish is my command Miss Sato.”

Asami’s last project was a failure. It wasn’t her fault. She allowed some of her most trusted employees to take the lead on a new set of brakes for Satomobiles that were going to be sold to the Republic City PD. Yet, a couple of the team members cut corners and failed to build the system correctly. The computers in the car were supposed to “speak” to the brakes so that the car’s reaction time could be quicker than a human’s if an accident was imminent. When it was tested, the driver was seriously injured in the crash because the system malfunctioned. Asami was forced to fire some of her employees for the error and may be facing a lawsuit as well. Because of that, she’s been stressed and hesitant to hand over any work to just anyone. That has meant long nights at work and some nights where she hasn’t come home at all. I’ve been trying to get her to slow down all week, but she hasn’t been willing to. But, now, enough is enough. She’s going to run herself into the ground.

“If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?” I ask as I squeeze her foot, putting pressure on her heel. She bites her lip in pleasure.

“Anywhere? Hmm. Let me think.” She taps her fingers on her chest as she contemplates my question. I stare at her face, the smoothness, the softness of her features, as well as the weariness behind her eyes. So young with so much responsibility.

“I would want to be somewhere that’s sunny, warm, quiet, with plenty of space to drive fast, and somewhere to watch the sun kiss the water. With you rubbing me down with massage oil of course. Oh and you’d have to be shirtless the whole time. I need to be able to see your abs.”

“You don’t even like them. Stop playing,” I joke.

“It’s one of my favorite parts of you. So, wherever I’m at, as long as I get to see those abs of yours, I’ll be satisfied.”

“Just looking and no touching?”

“Ha. Never. There has to be lots and lots of touching. Now, get back to massaging me, servant.”

I chuckle as I work my way up to her calf muscles. She tilts her head back and sighs.

\------------

After her massage, I ran Asami a hot bubble bath with her favorite slow jams playing softly in the background. I had to decline her offer for me to join her so that I could start on her dinner. I made arctic hen, cabbage, seaweed noodles, berry smoothies, and cookies. Most of the prep was done earlier in the day, so it didn’t take as long as it usually would. Asami stayed in the bath for over an hour. By the time she got out, the meal was nearly done.

“Korra, it smells wonderful,” Asami breathes, entering the kitchen in a silky black robe, her hair still wet, but pulled back. I turn and smile at her, before finishing setting up the dishes.

“Let’s just hope that it tastes as good as it smells.”

“You always cook well, what are you talking about?” Asami pulls her robe tighter before sitting down. It’s great to see that she’s actually trying to relax. The stress has melted from her body and it makes me even happier.

“I just tried a new seasoning. Hopefully, I didn’t use too much,” I explain, washing my hands and then wiping them on a paper towel.

“I’m sure that I’ll love it. You always are great at making new dishes. I always stick to the handful of things that I’m good at making.”

“But, you make them perfectly, so I can’t complain. Maybe we just need to spend more time in the kitchen together. We can invent some new dishes,” I smile.

“Yeah, if we ever fail at our careers, we can start Korrasami catering. We’ll have a special menu with unique dishes made by us.” Asami looks at me and winks.

“You know, if you only wear that robe while you’re cooking, I think we can use that as a selling point.”

“If that’s the case, you’d have to be just in a sports bra. We could say that all the ingredients were sliced on your abs.”

“Asami, eww,” I laugh, walking around the table to place a kiss on her cheek.

“What? Then each night I could take my time cleaning you all up.”

“Really now? And how would you go about that?” I ask, liking where this conversation is headed.

“I’d have Naga lick all the food off of you before I hose you down in the back,” Asami tells me with a serious face.

“You just completely ruined the moment, you know that.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You started to get that seductive look in your eye and I’m hungry. That will have to wait.”

“Yes ma’am. And when it happens, just know that I plan to take really good care of you Miss Sato.”

“You always do, love.”

We smile at each other, a comfortable silence taking over as I fix our plates, setting one in front of the amazing woman that I get to love.

Ever since our interview aired, it seems that things have just been getting better. People love us. They stop us and want to shake our hands, they tell us how brave we are, they want to take pictures with us, and they want to share their own stories of coming out with us. It makes me appreciate Asami that much more. It makes me grateful that I came to my senses and apologized to her, that she was willing to give me a chance to make things right between us, and take her out.

If Naga had never found Asami, I don’t know where I’d be. I owe that damn dog everything and she doesn’t even know it.

We eat in silence, other than Asami occasionally moaning as she takes a bite out of something and giving me a thumbs up. I smile at her and watch her eat. It’s times like this when her age really shows. I think sometimes she even forgets that she’s less than thirty years old. If I can make her responsibilities that much lighter, I’ll always try.

As if reading my mind, she says, “It’s just you being here with me that makes me happy, Korra. Knowing that I get to come home to you, knowing that when I step through the door, you’ll be smiling at me, knowing that you see me as Asami rather than the CEO of Future Industries means more to me than you’ll ever know. I told you, I don’t require much. I grew up getting everything that I wanted, but now, I have what I’ve always needed.”

“And what’s that?”

“You,” she says simply. I think that I catch the shining of tears in her eyes, but she blinks them away.

“I love you Asami.”

“I know. And I thank you for that. I love you too. I always will.”

“Good. Because you’re never getting rid of me.”

“Is that a promise, Korra?” There’s hopefulness and passion in her jade eyes and my heart skips a couple of beats.

“That is a promise that I firmly intend to keep. Nothing in this world or the next will ever keep me from you. I hope that you know that.”

She stands up. “I do, now, my appetite’s suddenly changed. I’m now craving a different type of water tribe cuisine.”

I raise an eyebrow as she switches her hips and heads around the corner and up the stairs to our bedroom. Shaking my head and grinning, I run after her. I catch her before she heads to the stairs and lift her into my arms. She squeals in surprise. Trekking up the stairs with Asami safely in my embrace, she put her arms around my neck and places kisses on my cheek and shoulder.

“Go slow tonight, okay. I want to feel you as long as possible,” Asami murmurs between kisses.

“Anything you say love. Anything you say.”

We step into the bedroom and shed our clothes as well as any worries about tomorrow. Because, tomorrow doesn’t matter. What matters are our bodies wrapped tightly around each other. I slip inside of my lover. She’s hot, wet, and so ready. Her cries echo into the darkness and it’s possibly the most beautiful sound that I’ve ever heard.

\-------------

I awaken to an empty bed. It’s barely dawn and as the sun begins to peek over the horizon, I sigh. Tomorrow may not have matter, but now tomorrow is today. I have things that cannot be avoided, no matter how bad I want to just lie in bed. I quickly dress in basketball shorts and a tank top, noting the delicious soreness of my muscles and the light burning from the scratches on my back. I shiver at the memory of Asami under me, chanting my name in praise before she arched her back in release, over and over until I was sure that she could not take anymore of what I was willing to give.

 I head to the kitchen to grab a drink before I begin my morning workout. On the counter is a note and some fresh fruit. I take a bite of the fruit and unfold the note.

_Korra,_

_Thank you so much for yesterday. I didn’t realize just how much I needed the break. But you always know when I need to pull back._

_I wish that I could have woken up in your arms. Spirits know how bad I crave that. But, I have a lot of work to do today if I want to make it to Bolin’s fight on time._

_Korra, you really are the best thing that’s ever happened to me._

_Have a great day. Finish up with Varrick and try not to let him drive you too crazy. I’ll see you soon._

I place the note back down and smile. She’ll be even more surprised when she gets the roses that I ordered for her.

Newly energized, I head to the gym and work out with a purpose. Today is going to be a good day.

\-----------

Varrick slaps me on the back and twists his creepy mustache. “You are brilliant, do you know that? The action in this mover is going to be insane. Be ready for more fame than you’ve ever dreamed of kid, because after this, everyone will want you to be a part of the magic behind the scenes. You’ll be swimming in money.

“I don’t know about that,” I chuckle, slipping out of his embrace.

“Nonsense! To choose to have the fighters actually bend elements and have each form of martial arts be a different bending style, it’s more than I could have hoped for. You are the real deal, kid.”

“Thank you Varrick, I really appreciate it,” I say, but he’s already moving on.

“That’s a wrap folks, Zhu Li, come here, I need you to do the thing!”

Behind me, someone begins to slow clap. I turn around to see Bolin standing there, wide eyed and excited.

“Now, this is where I need to be. I should be a mover star.”

“Why not? You sure are dramatic enough.” I cross my arms and smile at my best friend.

“Hey! Not true, okay, very true, but still, you say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“Nah, it’s who you are. We all love you for it. But, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to hang with you before tonight. You keep me calm and I need to relax my mind.”

“Opal’s busy isn’t she?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Korra, you wound me. That’s not why-,”

I continue to raise my eyebrow.

“Okay, but still. We haven’t hung in so long. Come on,” he whines.

“Fine. What do you have in mind?”

\----------

Spending the rest of the day with Bolin was an adventure. We went to the strip club, played lazer tag, walked around the park and ended up playing basketball with a group of kids. It was really fun. He seemed really happy and I hope that it helped him relax before his fight. Now, I’m getting dressed, slipping into my black jeans as Asami walks in and plops on the bed with a heavy sigh.

“Long day?” I ask, searching for my light blue, long sleeved Henley shirt.

“You have no idea, but, those beautiful roses made it all better.”

I turn and Asami motions me over to her. I step between her legs and she pulls me down for a long, soft kiss.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You should’ve heard the oohs and ahhhs that I got.”

“Ah, they were just jealous.”

She smiles. “Probably. After all, who else has such a hot and thoughtful girlfriend?”

“Nobody. I’m the only one in existence.”

Asami laughs and kisses me again. “Damn right.”

Hesitantly, I pull her up. “Come on. Let’s get ready. I don’t want to be late.”

“Alright, alright,” Asami concedes.

We dress quickly and head down to the front when there’s a knock at the door. I peek out of the door window before I open it with a frown.

“Chief Beifong, is everything alright?” I ask. Asami comes to my side in question.

Lin Beifong is sporting her signature frown and is dressed in all black with a few bruises around her face. She looks around, but doesn’t step inside. “You should come with me. I need you at the station, but the press is already there, so I’ll be your escort.”

“What- what’s going on, what happened?” I ask fearfully.

“There was a break in your case. When we went to serve the warrant for the man we think shot you, he resisted. He shot two of my men before killing himself. We need you to try to id him.”

My heart drops and I begin to sway, unsteadily. Asami grips me tighter and helps me remain upright.

“Korra, can you do that?” Lin asks quickly.

I nod, but don’t say a word. Asami looks at me sympathetically.

“You can do this Korra, I’m right here with you,” I hear her say.

I nod again.

Dead. Killed himself. After all this, he killed himself. I shake out of my stupor and run to the bathroom where I throw up repeatedly.

\-------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that happened. I’m sure you’re all trying to guess who the shooter was. Well, soon you shall find out. Stay tuned.
> 
> As I said before, this fic is drawing to a close. I don’t see more than five more chapters being written. I know that there are things that people have been commenting that they would like to see resolved, but I can’t say that I will do that for everyone. For instance, there will be no more Kat. Sorry, you’ll have to use your imagination of where her journey goes from her last conversation with Korra.
> 
> Korrasami catering- someone should totally write a fic about them running a catering business together. Imagine all the crazy parties they’d have to cook for. (Wishful thinking)
> 
> Anywho, I normally don’t write until after work, so now I’m rushing, but it was worth it.
> 
> I love you guys, and I wanted to give this to you as soon as possible. You really make it fun to write.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who dun it?

Chapter Twenty Six

I don’t remember the drive to the station. I barely remember feeling Asami’s hand squeeze mine. I can hardly recall the sound of Chief Beifong’s voice and Asami answering questions on my behalf. Because the entire ride, all I see is the metal of the gun pointed at me, the shaky hand and ranting of the man, the emptiness of the street as I bled out on the pavement.

All I feel right now is fear.

Even though the man is supposedly dead, he still holds sway over my emotions. He can still reduce me to this.

A car door slams and I jump, heart pounding.

“It’s alright, Korra. We’re here,” Asami whispers in a soothing tone.

I nod and mechanically step out of the back seat. We’re in the garage so I didn’t have much of a chance to see the reporters lined up in front, waiting for my statement, waiting to analyze my behaviors, waiting to hound me until I snap.

I feel numb.

Asami places her hand on my lower back and helps me trek to the cold, empty, white room where a detective is sitting with a manila folder. Lin opens the grey metal door for us and steps in behind us. She offers us something to drink. I decline with a shake of my head. I don’t think I could keep my hands still enough to even take a sip.

“Korra, I’m going to show you a series of pictures. I want you to take your time and tell me when you see the man that shot you. I know that you said that his face was covered, but maybe you recognize him from standing around before, or maybe there are features about his face that you can recall. I need you to make sure that you are absolutely certain before you give me an answer. If you don’t see him, that’s okay too.”

I nod once again and Asami squeezes my hand. “Okay,” I say quietly, but more confident than I’ve felt since Lin knocked on my door.

“Good.” She slides the folder to my fingers and I rub my hand across it before opening it slowly. I do as Chief Beifong requested, studying each man, from the curve of their brow to the scars on their faces. Each man looks similar, but they are not him. I flip to the ninth man and I freeze. My fingers are shaky once again as I trace his lip, his eyes, his nose. Even with the long hair and aged features, I know that it’s him. I sear his image into my brain with a scowl.

Those eyes.

Thos dark eyes filled with deadly resolve.

Emotions fumble through my heart: hurt, misunderstanding, rage, denial, acceptance, relief, and disbelief.

Here hs is, the man that shot me. Nothing more than a picture, a memory. He robbed me of so much of my future by shooting me and he robbed me of the chance to confront my past by shooting himself.

There is no clarity. There is only fogginess inside my mind and now even more unanswered questions. Questions that will never be answered.

I grab the picture and place it on top of the folder once I close it. “This is him. I didn’t see his hair brushing against his neck, so it was probably shorter then, but I remember those eyes. This is the man that shot me. I’m sure,” I say with passion.

The chief looks at the picture and nods to the detective. He nods back and leaves the room. She turns back to us.

“Is that the man that you tried to arrest?” Asami asks, knowing that if it wasn’t him, a man killed himself for nothing and my real shooter is still out there.

“The man that you just identified was served a warrant for his arrest in connection with your shooting. He was given multiple chances to surrender peacefully. He barricaded himself inside of his house with improvised explosive devices and a gun for weapons. Then, once one of my officers set off the trip wire explosives, he began to fire upon officers. He struck two of our people, one man, one woman, critically injuring the man by shooting him in the neck. The woman that he shot has been on the force for less than two years. She will survive, but she may no longer be fit for duty. The veteran male officer may not live to see the end of the week.” Lin sighs a weary sigh before continuing. “We were able to break our way through t he barricade. Upon entering the home, the man was cornered. He shot two more rounds at officers before being fatally wounded with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to his head.” Lin tells the story, maintaining a professional demeanor, but if you look closely, there is so much anger behind her gaze for what he did to her subordinates.

“I’m sorry about your people,” I say.

“I just wish that we caught him sooner. I’m sorry, Korra. My men knew the risks when they chose to become officers. I don’t think that this is the justice that you were hoping for, but at least he will never hurt you again.”

“What’s his name?” I finally ask.

“Ghazan. He was a man with a heavy gambling problem. After losing nearly everything from betting on your fight, he was forced to work off his debt by taking on jobs for the criminal organization that loaned him the money. It turns out that he liked his job. He was sent out of the city for a while and ended up locked in Ba Sing Se after a robbery. But, there wasn’t enough evidence to convict, so he got off after a year. He stayed out of Republic City for a while and that’s why he never turned up in our investigation.The only reason why he came up on our radar is because his boss double crossed a man named Aiwei. For the last six months, Aiwei has been slowly getting his revenge. Turning Ghazan in was just collateral damage to him. Ghazan didn’t have the best experience when he was locked up and I’m sure that he refused to ever go back.”

Ghazan. I say the name over and over inside my head, committing it to memory.

“Does he have any family?”

“It’s rumored that he had a girlfriend, but we haven’t been able to uncover her. I don’t think that she’d be a threat to you, but we’ll keep a detail on you for a couple of weeks just in case.”

“No,” I say loudly.

“Korra,” Asami begins.

“No. I don’t need a police detail. What I need is for the bastard to not be dead so that I can kill him myself. What I need is for him to be alive, rotting in jail, living with what he did. Who knows how many other people he hurt, how many other victims won’t be able to face him. I’m not going to still look over my shoulder because of someone who may or may not exist. I won’t be a victim anymore.”

“We don’t think-,”

I give her a look that says that the conversation is over. Lin holds her hand up in defeat.

“Okay kid, I get it. And, I’m sorry if I’ve offended you, but I’m just doing my job. Now, do you have any questions?”

“Can I have the names of the officers that were injured? I’d like to visit them and help pay some of their hospital bills if I can.” Now that I’m working with Varrick, I’ve got plenty of money at my disposal. It’s not like I have a car or house payment. Asami doesn’t let me pay bills. I only buy groceries and pay for Naga’s vet visits. It’s the least I can do. They risked their lives to catch Ghazan.

“I think we can manage that. Their families would most certainly appreciate that. Give me a few minutes and we’ll get you out of here. Unless you want to make a statement with the press, I’ll take you back home.”

“I-I think that I want to take time to collect my thoughts and release a written statement,” I decide.

“I think that’s a good idea, Korra,” Asami tells me with a sad smile. She’s worried about me.

It will take time to process my feelings.

“I’ll be back,” Lin says, standing up. She leaves Asami and me alone with the soft click of the door.

Asami turns to wipe my hair from my face, but I pull her into a firm embrace. She freezes at first, but quickly returns my affection, shifting deeper into my arms. I wait for the tears to fall, but it’s like they’re dammed up. I just breathe in her fresh soapy scent and try to stay calm.

“Thank you for everything. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“There’s nowhere else that I’d rather be.” Asami kisses my cheek. “You’re a good person, Korra. I think that it’s noble of you to offer to help with their medical bills. You know I’ll contribute any way I can.”

“No, I need to do this with my own funds. I appreciate the offer. Something good has to come of all this.”

\---------

It isn’t until I get home that I realize that I left my phone on the table. I have like a million texts and I browse through all of them.

_Where are you?_

_Are you and Asami being naughty instead of catching Bo’s fight? He’s going to kill you._

_Come on Korra, why aren’t you picking up?_

_Text one of us back or we’re going to give away your seats._

_Bo’s getting his ass handed to him._

_Kai said he’s going to feed a story to the press about the home video Asami made of you if you don’t text back._

_Bo just lost. He tapped out after a submission hold._

_Opal said she texted Asami and she’s not answering either. What the hell?_

_Korra, dude, how could you miss my match? You said you’d be here._

_Helllllooooo? I called you like four times._

_Oh Spirits, Korra. We just heard the news? Are you okay?_

_I’m sorry that we were hounding you. We didn’t know._

_We’re here for you if you want to talk._

_Seriously, we love you._

_Just, send a text back to let us know that you’re okay. Please._

I sigh loudly and then shoot a message to Jinora and Bolin. _I’m home now. Just give me some time. Thanks for checking on me._

_No problem._

_We’re always here, no matter what._

I undress as the tears begin to fall. Asami keeps her distance, reading my mood. I keep my head down as I shuffle around the room looking for my tennis shoes.

“Do you need anything?” Asami asks.

“I’m going to go to the gym for a bit. I’ll be fine. I just need to blow off some steam,” I respond without looking up.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Asami asks hopefully.

“No. I just need some time alone with my thoughts.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Just, get some work done. I know you had a project that you were going to put off. I’ll be fine, really,” I lie. Not tonight at least.

“If that’s what you want.”

I nod and then head downstairs to the gym.

After an hour of pushups, jump roping, speed bag, and mediating, I still feel rage simmering below the surface. He killed himself in order to not be locked up. He shot two people, not including myself and changed their lives as well. And, for what? Because of mistakes that he made. It just makes no sense.

With a growl, I punch the large bag once again.

“Well, that was sloppy form if I’ve ever saw it.”

I don’t turn around at the sound of the voice. “What the fuck are you doing here?” I growl.

“Wow. You actually sounded intimidating for a second.”

“Kuvira, I don’t have time to play games. What do you want?” I ask again, now turning around and meeting her cool gaze. She’s leaning against the door, hair pulled back into a ponytail, a black under armour shirt on and some green sweats. She looks like she’s ready for a workout.

“I came to spar,” she tells me.

“Why?” I ask, eyes narrowed. “Didn’t you hear the news? I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh, I did, and I think you are. I think you need badly to blow off some steam and sparring will do that. It’s how you communicate, Korra. You need to feel.”

“I could just spar with Asami then. She’s more than capable.”

“Asami called me. She knows that the release you need you won’t get from her.”

“And why is that, Kuvira?”

“Because, you love her too much. You need to release your rage and you can’t do that without risking injury to her. Me, you barely like me. I figured that you’ll have no problem unleashing that fury against me.”

I chuckle angrily. “You’ve got part of that right. You’re barely tolerable, that’s for sure.”

“And I wonder why that is. Maybe it’s because we’re more alike than you’d care to admit,” Kuvira says smugly. “So, are you going to be a bitch about this, or not?”

“I don’t need your help,” I say, lying for the second time tonight. Asami knew that I needed someone. Not my nice friends who wouldn’t understand the anger inside of me, but someone who is like me, someone who has a temper and can withstand my skills.

Once again, Asami seems to know me better than I know myself.

“He’s dead, Korra. The man shot you, got away with it, until he didn’t and then killed himself. It’s not the closure that youmay have needed, but it’s what you’ve got. Now, take it and move on.”

“Who are you to tell me to move on?”

“The only one that will. Now, come on.” Kuvira strides forward and gets into a low stance.

I smack my lips and attack swinging at her as if she is Ghazan and I have a chance to finally take him down on my terms. She blocks every punch and kick because right now, I’m fighting not with my talents but with my emotions, sloppy and angry. She doesn’t comment, just focuses on stopping my flurry of attacks. I slide, shuffle, kick, jump, punch, and sweep. She counters, twists, kicks, rolls, and blocks. We square off. I scream and it startles her, but I have to release it all. This adrenaline pumping through me is like a tsunami.

I punch Kuvira in the chest, breaking her stance. She stumbles back and I trip her, but she rolls out of the way. She pops back into her stance, sweating, and surprised. I roundhouse quickly, but she leans back. Hand touching the floor, I strike with a high kick that hits her square in the chin. She grabs my leg and flings me across the room. I roll until I hit the wall. Slow to get up, I smile as I wipe the sweat from my brow. This is what I needed.

We go at it again and I stay on the offensive. I feel the muscles in my back begin to protest, but I embrace the pain. I welcome it. It reminds me that I survived. I’m not a victim, I’m a survivor. I’m a warrior. I’m a person with a unique story to tell. I’m alive. I’m here. And I’m still fighting.

I yell again. Kuvira smirks and yells too, meeting me blow for blow. By this time, we’re not even trying to block. It seems that she had some steam to blow off as well. We’re both bloody and tired. I kick low but she flips over my head and then sends me to my knees with a blow to the back of my legs. I turn just in time to spin her to the ground with a takedown. I straddle her and rain down blows to her face and body. She blocks the majority of them but some connect. Finally, her hands drop and I stop myself mid punch, falling to the floor next to her on my back.

We both lie there, panting and gasping for air. Finally, she asks, “Better?”

I close my eyes and feel all the pain of our match. My face is throbbing, my arms are burning, my legs as shaking, and my blood is flowing. But, I feel different. Renewed.

“Much,” I admit.

Kuvira laughs and puts a hand over her eye. “Good, because you will never, ever, hit me like that again.”

“Pfft. As if you could stop me.”

“You’re not as great as you think,” she tells me with a smirk.

We turn to each other and stare in silence for a few seconds before Kuvira decides to sit up.

“Thank you for that.”

“Thank Asami. She’s the one that knew exactly what you needed. You’d better hold on to that one. She’s probably only one of five people like her in existence.”

I sit up and look at the ceiling. “I think you’re right about that. She’s definitely too good for me.”

“Nah. She’s too good for everybody.”

I laugh. “You might be right about that.”

“I am. Just be grateful that she chose you.” Kuvira pats me on the back and then heads to the door. She looks back at me again, shaking her head with a smile before leaving.

I fall back to the floor, arms spread and heart pounding. Am I completely okay, no. But, I’ve got people in my corner to help ease my pain.

Ghazan shot me. He changed my life, but he didn’t end it. Maybe if I never would have gotten shot, I would’ve never met Asami. I would never go back in time to find out. Life may not be what I expected, but it’s taken me where I need to go. This is a journey and a struggle, but I’m not facing it alone.

I can’t find out what was going through his mind, but I have to try to find closure. His image slips behind my eyes and I frown. Son of a bitch. I’ll never forget your face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that some of you are like Ghazan??? Wtf. I’d challenge you by asking, why not?
> 
> I mean, did you really want to read about Zaheer, Amon, or Tarrlok being the culprits again? Nah, didn’t think so. I actually was going to go with Yakone at first, but I changed my mind, mainly because he was more part of Aang’s story.
> 
> Ghazan was a powerful character to me. Without him, the fighting would have been settled in the story far quicker. To me, he kept his group together and saved their asses with his lava bending. He also did a lot of damage. I saw Ghazan’s fighting as ruthless and much different from his personality he displayed in conversations. It’s like he flipped a switch and lost himself in the battle. Out of all the “villains” he was the one that saw clearly the outcome, made a conscious decision to avoid capture, and chose to die in battle. You can say that Tarrlok did the same, but his motivations were different. Tarrlok killed himself and his brother because of what he’d become. His sacrifice was noble. Ghazan killed himself and wanted to take Mako and Bolin with him.
> 
> He said, “fuck that, no more prison for me. Ever.”
> 
> What do you guys think? Who would you have rather seen as the shooter?
> 
> What about the Korra/Kuvira scene? What do you think about their interaction?
> 
> I’d love to hear the feedback on this chapter and I know I can’t make everyone happy, but I hope that it was still enjoyable and I hope that Korra’s emotions seemed believable.
> 
> Until next time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

I step into the hallway of the hospital and the bright lights assault my eyes. The smell of antiseptic burns my nose as I weave through the orderlies that are working hard. As I get closer to the first room where Officer Hana Tsai is recovering, my heart begins to pound in fear. What do I say? What if she blames me? What if she doesn’t want to see me?

I peek inside of the room to find a kid and a man, probably her husband at her side. The child has to be about seven years old, maybe a little older. I bite my lip as I watch them together. Officer Tsai is awake, but she seems to be in a lot of pain. The bullet shattered her hip. I know what taking a bullet feels like, but I can only imagine her pain. My lower back seems to throb in memory.

“Mommy, are you okay? You keep frowning,” the kid asks fearfully.

“I’ll be fine honey, I’m just in a lot of pain,” she mumbles.

“Should we tell the doctor?” the boy asks.

“The doctor will be back soon, Jin. Mommy is really strong. She helped catch the bad guy, but she got a little hurt. She’ll sometimes feel good and she’ll sometimes feel bad. We have to be there for mommy when she feels bad,” his father tells him.

“How?”

“We have to be there to give mommy lots of hugs and kisses. And sometimes, we have to help mommy move around or get things for her until she gets better,” he explains.

“Oh! I can do that. I’m a big boy, so I can get her lots of things,” Jin says proudly.

Officer Tsai and her husband laughs. She reaches out to ruffle his hair. “You sure are baby. You are my big boy and mommy is so happy that I get to see your face again.” I can hear the tears in her voice and I find myself tearing up as well. I blink them back and finally find the courage to step forward.

“Excuse me,” I interrupt.

They all turn towards me. First, there’s confusion and then there’s recognition on the husband’s face. He stands up and frowns. I think that he’s going to yell at me, punch me, something, but he just reaches for Jin and tells him that they’re going to the vending machine. They leave me alone with the hero cop.

“Uh, my name is Korra,” I begin.

“I know who you are,” she rasps.

“Oh.” I stop in my tracks. “Well- I- uh… I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry that this happened to you. I feel like it’s my fault.”

She smiles, but it’s one filled with pain. “Why don’t you come sit.”

I look around at all of the monitors and instruments before taking slow steps forward. Once I get within reach, she squeezes my hand. Before I even realize, I lean down and hug the detective tightly. Together, we cry, due to our own ordeals that have brought us together. Then, we sit in silence, no words needed to convey our feelings.

When we finally spoke, she asked me about my life and how I was doing with my injury and how long it took for it to heal. She jokingly asked me for advice on how to recover from a gunshot wound and I told her that the best cure was lots and lots of ice cream. Then, I asked her about her son and how he was handling it. She told me more than anything that she was just afraid that she wouldn’t come home to him and that opening her eyes to his smiling face was the greatest joy she’s ever experienced.

We tried to lift each other’s spirits, the guilt so clearly written on my face every time I looked at her body lying in the bed, and the sadness in her own that she couldn’t protect her fellow officer. We each had some emotional healing to do and seeing each other sure helped more than I realized. It finally felt as though I could put this past me. Ghazan wouldn’t hold sway over me anymore.

I told Officer Tsai how I wanted to help her with her medical bills and that I wasn’t taking no for an answer. She allowed a few happy tears to shed as she told me thank you. I told her that for what she did for me was a small thing in comparison. Finally, we settled into another comfortable silence before I had to say goodbye and move on.

\-----------

I hadn’t made it to the second officer in time. He had passed away ten minutes before I reached his room. I stood there in front of the window as his family mourned their loss. Detective Michael Doane had risked his life for me and I didn’t get to thank him. But, I could do what I can to help his family. I give my card to a nurse at the nurse’s station as I try not to shed any tears. It was so unfair that it hurt. A good man lost his life in the line of duty and now his family was dealing with the consequences. I tell the nurse that I want his family to know that I stopped by and that I would pay his hospital bill and whatever funeral expenses they couldn’t.  

I wish that I could bring him back for them. Then, my offer to help would mean something. And right now, I just wish his death did mean, something.

There was no clarity for me about that one. It was senseless and it was cruel. Just like this world sometimes is.

\-----------

When I arrive back home a while later after stopping to clear my mind in the park, I notice that Asami is home early. I frown as I hear Drake blasting through the sound system. Sad Drake, not turnt up Drake. Oh hell no. I walk around the house until I find Asami out back sitting by the pool, an empty wine bottle on the floor and a mixed drink in her hand. She’s already in a red silky robe and her make-up is rubbed off. I forget all about my own issues.

“A-sami?” I ask as I step closer to her the way you would a wounded animal. I grab the stereo remote off the patio table and turn the music down as Drake says some extra Drake shit. That man will have you in your feelings quicker than the time it takes you to breathe.

Asami doesn’t even seem to notice that I’m here. It’s like she’s off in a trance, staring at the pool and sipping her drink slowly.

“Asami,” I say again, touching her shoulder. “Is everything alright?” Clearly, it’s not. But, that’s the first thing you ask anyway. Even if it is painfully clear.

“Oh, Korra. Hi. When did you get here?” she asks, still not looking into my eyes. I pull up a chair and take the drink out of her hand slowly, place it away from her on the table and grab her hands. They’re cold and clammy. I frown again.

“Asami? What’s going on baby? Talk to me. You’re home early and you don’t seem like yourself. I’m here now, let me help you.”

Asami turns to me, a sad smile painting her face. The smile never reaches her eyes, eyes that seem to have lost their shine as well. “Thanks for saying that.”

“I’m not just saying it, Asami, I mean it. I’m here now, so tell me what’s up. Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to be home?”

“I didn’t want to bother you. I just got some news and I haven’t decided how I feel about it,” she tries to explain.

“Well, don’t you think that drinking an entire bottle of wine before you try to think isn’t such a good idea?”

“I’m a genius, thinking is never a problem.” She tries to smile again. “It’s that I think too much, sometimes.”

“Well, why don’t we try to work this out together. I may not be a genius, but when I want to use my brain, it tends to do just fine,” I say. Her hands are starting to warm up, but when I squeeze them in reassurance, she doesn’t reciprocate my action. In fact, Asami pulls away and wraps her arms around her body and crosses her legs in the chair, staring out into the distance once again.

Now, I am not the most patient person in the world. Okay, I’m probably one of the least patient people on the planet. Top 50 at least, but with her, I do my best to be as patient as possible. But now, it’s almost physically hurting to not shake Asami and force her to tell me what’s going on. Patience should not be a virtue.

“Sami, baby. Please, you’re kind of scaring me. I’m worried about you and I really need you to tell me what’s going on with you, okay. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s happening?”

“Everything can’t always be fixed, Korra,” she says harshly.

I flinch at her words. “Is it me? Did I-did I do something to hurt you?” Memories flood my mind as I try to figure out what I did wrong. It becomes harder to breathe at the prospect of Asami leaving me. But, I haven’t done anything and I try my best to relax. I can’t imagine Sami giving up on us without talking to me first. No, this is something else. “Is it your job?”

“Korra, it’s not you.” She finally looks at me. Looks into my eyes and lets me see that I’m not the one causing her pain, that there’s still love for me there. “It’s my father. They’re letting him out of prison.”

I open my mouth and then close it, not sure of what I was going to say, what I should say. Asami gives me another sad smile as if she knew this would be my reaction. I try to make up for it.

“Everybody is capable of deserving a second chance, right? Why is he getting released?”

“He’d stopped a plot by a group of inmates to take over the prison. I guess he warned the guards of their plans to kill the guards that were on duty and saved a lot of lives. He spoke with the warden about the flawed technology and equipment that could easily be manipulated in favor of the inmates. Apparently, they’ve been working with my father for the last six months to slowly make the prison more secure and to protect the officers inside. In exchange, they gave him time served, but he is to be put on an ankle monitor and forfeit his passport as well as his claim to Future Industries.”

“So, he’s been keeping this a secret this whole time? What about the news, have they heard about this?”

“It seems to be all hush hush. I haven’t spoken to my dad and out the blue I get a call from the parole board informing me of his release in a few hours. They wanted to know if I was picking him up and if he was staying with me. It seems that he needs an address on file before he leaves. They have to check it out, tonight.”

“Uh,”

“I don’t even know if I can stand to look at him. He hurt so many people with his greed. He hurt me. He abandoned me. He left me without a father after I had already lost my mother. How can I look at him after that?” Asami’s eyes water and then tears fall like summer rain. That’s why she took off her makeup. All the crying she’s done.

“Then give it a few days. You can send him a car to pick him up and he can stay at a hotel until he gets an apartment. He may have known for months that he was getting released, but you didn’t. You need time to adjust, time to contemplate your next step, and if he’s your father and if he loves you, he’ll understand. You don’t have to decide everything tonight.”

Asami nods and sighs a sigh of relief. Still, the tension is evident in her posture.

“This is his home. What if he wants us to leave?” Asami contemplates aloud.

“Can he even afford it? Do you think he’d take away his daughter’s home? I don’t.”

“I don’t know what he’s capable of. He went in there a monster. He could come out as a monster that’s better at hiding his claws”

“Or, he could have changed.”

“I’ve changed too, Korra. He doesn’t know me anymore and I don’t know him. I’m afraid. This will be a media circus all over again. People may not trust me as the CEO anymore just because he’s out. They may think that he’s influencing me.”

“And you can prove to them that you are your own person, that you are the reason why the company didn’t fail. You’ve proven yourself before. They’ll believe you.”

“And what if they don’t?”

“They will.”

I pull Asami into a hug and she slowly wraps her arms around me.

“I’m your family now, Sami. I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you. Not even Hiroshi,” I promise. I pull away from her, keeping my hands on her shoulders so she can look me in the eyes. Without her makeup, she looks so beautiful and vulnerable.

“Thank you. You don’t know how happy I am to hear that.” She starts to wipe her eyes, but I wipe them for her with a smile.

“Now, let’s do something that will cheer you up. Ooh, I know! Let’s go to the track. You need to do some laps and I need to see you in your tight leather outfit.”

“You need to?” Asami raises and eyebrow and gives a little smirk.

“Yes. It is a medical need. I will go into a coma if I don’t see you in the outfit in the next hour. In fact,” I begin, touching my forehead with the back of my hand. “I think my health is failing me as we speak.”

“Well, in that case, we must hurry,” Asami says giggling. I smile. I love Asami much better when she’s happy Asami.

“Let’s not delay fair maiden.” I grab her and scoop her up. She squeals as I run back into the house. I stop at the stairs and set her down. “Asami.”

“Hmm?”

“I mean it. I’ll protect you always.”

She searches my eyes for any sign of doubt and when she finds none, she crushes her soft lips against mine as her arms slide to my shoulders. I moan against her lips as she nips on my lower lip. She smiles before moving to kiss my neck and ear.

Her breath tickles my ear as she asks, “How about we see how long I can ride you before your engine goes out first?”

“Oh my,” I say feeling the blush creep up my cheeks. “You are the devil.”

“So, what do you say?” She licks me slowly and purposely down the side of my neck.

“Sounds perfect.” I scoop Asami up once again and race up the stairs as she proceeds to tell me all the dirty things she wants to do to my body. I nearly drop her twice.

\-----------

I sit back and watch as Asami slides into the test car. Her and her team do a final check of everything before they give her the thumbs up. Even from here, I can see her squeeze the steering wheel with purpose. This is her element. Just like I need the release of martial arts from time to time, she needs to let loose at speeds that I wouldn’t dare to drive. It scares me, but I know better than most that life isn’t promised and that you can’t shy away from things under the guise of safety. Death will come for all of us, often when we least expect it, often when we feel the safest.

Asami does everything with precision. Even our lovemaking. As she revs the engine and gives one final glance at me, I think about how tightly she gripped my thighs earlier.

The wheels squeal leaving a trail of dust as she takes off and I think about how she had my back arching and noises escaping my lips that only she can create.

She takes the first curve with an amazing drift and I shiver at how she never ceases to surprise me as she finds a new spot on me to bring me new pleasure.

She recovers from the drift perfectly and floors it. I bite my lip in remembrance of how when I think I can’t take more of what she has to offer, she pushes me further limits. When she’s on top of me, when she’s in control is when she shines the most. I’ve never submitted much willingly in the past, but with her, there is no fear, we both feel completely safe to let go, to explore, to create something new, one being, something that only we understand.

This is why I understand her need, her drive. On the track she feels reborn. The expectations are different, she is in complete control and she can push the limits, even when it may scare her. I understand Asami. In this, we are the same. Our passions may be different, but our needs are the equal.

Watching her now is art and I want to remember this always. I want to be a part of this forever.

The roar of the engine echoes long after she passes again.

\----------

“Hiroshi Sato may be my father and the founder of Future Industries, but he made his choice when he chose to break the law. I can assure you that there is no place for him in the company ever again. As for my personal relationship with my father, I would like to leave it as such, personal. This is a family matter and it will not affect how I run my company. I will not comment on our reunion. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to work.”

Asami holds her head up high, but her hand is shaking as she grips mine. She has two meetings to attend this morning and then she will pick up her dad from prison. I’m staying with her until then. After, we are going to take him to the apartment that she purchased for him. She paid for three years in advance. She said that it was an obligation. After all, he is still her father. I can respect that. He just better be grateful of I will have a few words with him.

I squeeze her hand in reassurance and place a quick peck on her cheek before she enters the boardroom alone.

A couple hours later, we stand in front of Republic City Correctional Institution. A graying, hunched man comes out in a suit and holding a bag. He pushes up his glasses on his face and tries to shield his eyes against the bright sunlight. Asami sighs and looks at me.

“You can do it, baby. You’re doing fine.”

“What do I say? After all this time?”

“How about, hi.”

“Korra.”

“I’m serious.”

He shuffles closer and I can see the wrinkled and worn features. This is no longer the confident, handsome man that managed Future Industries. Now, he’s a broken man and I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

“Hello, Asami,” Hiroshi says first, stopping about five feet away.

In the distance, I can hear the click of cameras and reporters talking.

“Hi, dad,” Asami says, sounding as if she’s going to break at any second.

“Who’s your friend?” he asks. I know that he knows very well who I am. He does have access to the news, but he’s trying to make conversation.

“This is my girlfriend, Korra. Korra, this is my father.” She says it like a challenge, daring him to object to being with a woman.

He studies me for a second, up close. “Korra, it is nice to meet you. Asami, I’m glad that you’ve found someone.” (since I left you alone remains unsaid)

“Thank you. Let’s go.” Asami slides back in the car and I begin to get in the back when Hiroshi stops me.

“I think it’s a good idea if I sit in the back,” he says, looking at Asami through the mirror. I nod.

We switch places and Asami pulls off. The ride is silent and we finally reach the apartment complex. She could have put him in one of their company’s towers, but she refused to allow him anything to do with Future Industries. He turns to Asami and waits patiently for her to say what she’s been holding in the entire ride. She doesn’t even glance his way, but continues to clutch the steering wheel.

Finally, she relents. “I don’t know how I feel about you being out, but I do know that we will never go back to the way we once were. I don’t trust you and I really don’t think you deserve to share in the happiness that I finally feel. Korra is a big part of my life now and I don’t know if I need you at all anymore. Somewhere inside though, I want to know you. I want to believe that even though you aren’t the man that I once loved dearly, that you aren’t the monster that I think you to be. You’ve done nothing to earn my forgiveness and you left me with nothing. I damn near had to live on the streets, but I got a damn good lawyer that saved my ass. You were supposed to be my protector and you turned out to be anything but. You are a coward. But, you are my father. I owe you something, I just don’t know what it is yet. Don’t call me. I will be in touch when I’m ready. Your bank account has enough in it to keep you for at least six months, more if you budget correctly. But, for now, please leave my car.”

Hiroshi just blinks a couple times and hangs his head down in shame. He clutches his bag of belongings tighter and then opens the car door. For some reason, I follow him. He turns, hoping that it’s his daughter and makes no attempt to hide the disappointment in his weary eyes when he sees that it’s me.

I look him in the eyes for about a minute. He makes no attempt to look away, the same patience he just showed Asami shows itself again. Ever the business man.

Finally, I say, “You broke her. You did that. And I know that you’ll regret it forever. But, I am here to tell you now that I don’t care who you are or who you were to her, if you do anything at all to ever hurt her again, I will do everything in my power to get you far away from her forever, even if that’s prison again. If she ever forgives you, then you are the luckiest person on this planet, because she is the most amazing human being I’ve ever met. And, I will do everything in my power to keep a smile on her face. Do you understand me?”

He studies me for another moment before cracking a sad smile. “Thank you for loving her. I understand, Korra.”

I slip back into the car as Hiroshi walks into the apartment building. Asami’s hands are still shaking and I get back out of the car and walk around to the driver’s side. Slowly, I remove her hands from the wheel and pull her out of the car, escorting her to the passenger side where I buckle her in before getting in to drive.

She doesn’t say a thing the entire ride and when I pull up in front of the house, I pull her back out of the car, carefully as if she’s made of porcelain. I lift her into my arms again, even though it’s strenuous and make my way to the bedroom where I help her undress and then I do the same. I pull Asami to me as she begins to break down. Her whole body shakes as she cries and pounds her fists against my chest before clutching my night shirt. I pull her onto the bed, leaning my back against the headboard and rub her back as she allows all the pent up anger, frustration, hurt, and betrayal to escape.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami doesn’t do well with pain. She’d much rather help fix others. She waits until she can no longer hold it in to finally release it and that leads to overwhelming emotions. Good thing she has Korra.
> 
> Okay, so I know you guys were like what in theeee fuck was takin so long for this update, but I have a good reason, I promise. I had to finish my book. I’ve been going hard. Now, it’s published (The Rayne Whitmore Series) on amazon and I have a break. Yay!
> 
> But, I have to be honest with you guys too cuz you all are always so amazing. I thought that I’d be with my friends having drinks in celebration, but I got super dissed. My wife is at work so I’m sitting at home, like damn, okay. Fine, I’ll drink and gift my followers with a chapter. They never let me down. (I’m kinda feeling some type of way if you can’t tell) It’s okay. I’ll live.
> 
> Currently listening to Big Sean ft. Jhené Aiko- I know, The Weekend- Drinks on us, Big Sean ft. Ariana Grande- Research, and Kevin Gates- Satellites.. on repeat. Just those songs.
> 
> I’m also thinking about how I want to end this fic. There are a few chapters left and I have a general idea, but the small parts are not fitting the way I would like, but I’ll handle it.
> 
> I really am sorry that it took longer for this update. Maybe the alcohol will inspire me to start the next chapter tonight.
> 
> On a super unrelated note, I want to give a shout out to my childhood friend, Terence ‘Bud’ Crawford on being a two time world champ in boxing. He got paid 1.3 mill off the fight tonight. Dizzam.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

A year has passed since Asami’s father got out of prison. So much has changed since then, but surprisingly, many things have stayed the same. The best thing is that all of our friends jumped in to be there for Asami, all in their own ways.

Bolin thought that it’d be funny to watch _Orange is the New Black_ to cheer her up. We watched all the episodes in three nights. Jinora thought it was a good stress reliever to take up gardening. It turned out that Asami really loved it. She went overboard and bought too many statues for our new garden. Apparently, Asami has a thing for statues.

Kuvira allowed her to give her another makeover, complete with a shopping trip. That didn’t end well though, when some guy grabbed Kuvira’s butt in the store and she punched his lights out. I wish I could have been there to see it.

Kai took it upon himself to have a prank war with Asami. It escalated quickly to the point where he stole her motorcycle in the middle of the night and replaced it with a pink tricycle. Don’t ask how, but hers ended up being on the roof. Okay, I do know how. I may have helped with that one in revenge of what she pulled on me with the video. She was so mad and so impressed at the same time.

But, we should all know by now not to mess with Asami. Someone anonymously had a billboard changed to say, “Congratulations, Kai, on curing your erectile dysfunction!” Bolin didn’t let him live it down for weeks. She’s the devil, I say. An evil genius.

Opal’s brother was in town from Zaofu. He’s a bright engineer himself and she was able to set them up with a meeting. He was working with a new type of energy. They have been keeping in contact ever since.

It turns out that Kuvira had traveled through Zaofu on her way to Republic City and had actually met Baatar Jr. before. They had had a one night stand and he’d been thinking about her ever since. Asami had thrown a dinner for everyone and Opal had brought him. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her.

After they told the story with Opal interjecting- “You slept with my brother.”- “You slept with my brother and I’ve seen your boobs.”- Kuvira then agreed to one actual date with him. They’ve been traveling back and forth ever since.

A month after Hiroshi got released, Asami called him over for dinner. I stayed until dessert and then excused myself so that I could visit Tenzin and his family while they caught up. It had been too long since I’ve seen them and I was beginning to feel guilty. Tenzin is like a second father to me and I should make more time for him, even if I have to sit through his lectures.

When I returned, I decided to take Asami to her gym where we worked out together until both of our bodies were pleasantly sore. Then, she said that we would be having weekly dinners with him. She was ready to try. Along with that, there’d be counseling sessions every other week. I was really proud of Asami for choosing love and forgiveness over hurt and anger. Besides, that’s who she is. Forgiving and loving and good.

Hiroshi managed to land a job as a consultant for companies that were hoping to increase productivity and cut costs. He seems to be content just being able to be in an office. He’s also been try to redeem himself by fixing cars for low income families that can’t afford the cost. That has earned him a larger spot in Asami’s heart, and a tiny one in mine.

Three months ago, the mover that I worked on, _Tahno’s Rising: The Legend of the Water Dragon,_ premiered. It did so well that I signed on for the next three movers as well as an exclusive contract with Varrick’s Motion Pictures, Inc. For the next ten years, I don’t have to worry about a job. On top of that, Bolin auditioned for the role of Tahno’s sidekick. He got a call back, but the rumors are that they liked him so much that Varrick wants to give him his own mover. Until then, he plans to get MMA fighting.

#

It’s moving day once again and I have a feeling that it’s going to end much like it did last time. That is, in drunken antics. This time, Bolin is moving in with Opal at her condo. Turns out that Opal’s family has big time money. Not like Asami, but when your family basically founds an entire city, you have money in the bank. She just really like the nightlife and bartending.

Of course, since Bo is moving out, Jinora and Kai are moving in together. Well, that is after I go with her and Kai to speak to Tenzin and Pema. I can practically see the steam coming out of their ears now.

‘Here lies Kai, a once brave soul that ventured too closely to Jinora’s heart.’ That’s what I’ll get engraved on his headstone.

Why they waited until the very last minute, I will never understand. “So, how do you two incredibly stupid people plan on asking Tenzin?”

“We’re not asking, we’re telling.”

I raise an eyebrow and snort. “The day of. Nora, you’re usually much smarter than this.”

“I didn’t know how to tell him. You know how scary he can be.” I look in the rearview mirror and Kai shivers.

“Well, maybe I’ll hop back and forth to distract him while you grab your stuff and run. It’s your only hope.”

“Gee, what a plan,” Kai remarks.

“Shit, it’s better than this dumbass one of yours. Dumbasses.”

“Korra!”

“What? You’re lucky I love you two. I’m putting my ass on the line here. Are you having sex yet?”

“Korra!”

“Hell no.”

They say at the same time.

I laugh. That will definitely be changing in the very near future from the way Jinora starts to blush and tangle her fingers together.

“Poor Kai is probably so backed up. When you do finally get to it, don’t judge him if he only lasts two minutes.”

“Sometimes, I want to choke you out,” Kai tells me.

“You can try,” I counter.

“It doesn’t matter. It’ll be perfect,” Jinora says quietly, still looking down.

Good for her. Because, it I remember correctly, the first time is ‘meh’ the second, that’s when it gets better.

“Okay, let’s get you moved in.”

#

“Absolutely not! You, you go to your room right now young lady and think about what you’ve done!” Tenzin yells, face tomato red, his eye twitching.

“What she’s done is grow up, Tenzin,” I say calmly.

“She isn’t a little girl anymore, honey,” Pema reasons, looking between Kai and Jinora with sympathy.

“She’s my daughter. She will not move in with a- with a-,”

“Young man that loves her very much?”

“Exactly!”

“Tenzin, she’s legally an adult. She’s trying to be responsible by talking to you about it,” I say.

“But in the end, it is my decision, daddy.”

“If I kill you now, she’ll have no reason to leave.” Tenzin begins to stand up.

“Sir. Master Tenzin, I don’t think-,”

“Tenzin, sit down now, or spirits help me, I’ll cut you off for a month!”

“Pema?”

“Mom?!”

“Oh, my, I did not need to hear that.”

The silence in the room grows until it’s awkward and uncomfortable.

“Jinora, you and Kai can finish packing your things, after we go over some rules.” Pema smiles at both of them, tears shining in her eyes. “My little girl is all grown up and moving in with her boyfriend that is extremely grateful for all we’ve done for him and will never in a million years think about breaking my daughter’s heart.”

Wow, Pema. Passive aggressive.

“Never in a billion years, ma’am,” Kai says, voice cracking.

I can’t help but snicker. Tenzin looks at me like he wants to explode. But, some of the redness has subsided.

“Good. I’m glad that we could come to an understanding. Now, let’s go over these rules.”

#

Visiting twice a week, texting daily, allowing the siblings to come over at least twice a month, having the parents over for dinner at least once a month, and still training regularly. I think you guys got a great deal. I’ll certainly help Tenzin rest a little easier knowing that you won’t just be little sex machines closed off from the world.”

“My mom pulled me to the side and said that I need to get on birth control.”

“That’s the responsible thing to do, and Kai had better be using condoms. If you get pregnant, I will kill you both.”

“We’ll be safe _mom,_ ” Kai says sarcastically.

“I know, and Kai, if you do hurt Nora, you’ll wish Tenzin killed you today,” I warn. I allow him to see the promise behind my eyes. He nods. “Good. Now, let’s get you all moved in.”

#

It turns out that no one is in the mood for drunken antics after working so hard today. Instead, we decided on childish antics. Bolin and Asami are playing Pai Sho at the table. Opal, Baatar Jr., and Kai are playing Twister while Kuvira spins the arrow thingy. Right now, Baatar’s butt is wiggling in Kai’s face and Opal is two seconds away from knocking them all down. Jinora and I are playing Jenga.

I get ready to pull the little block with expert precision when Bolin’s scream of defeat scares the shit out of me. My hand slips and the tiny tower comes tumbling down.

“Fuuuuck!” I exclaim. “Bo, I’m going to kill you.”

“She’s cheating, Korra. She has to be. I haven’t won once.”

“Well, you are playing a genius and you do have shit-for-brains.”

“Some friend you are, choosing your girlfriend over your best friend.”

“Well, your tantrum made me lose too, you asshole.”

“Korra, you weren’t going to beat me anyway. I always beat you at Jenga,” Jinora says.

“Fine. Let’s go make Opal laugh so she can fall,” I suggest, pushing away from the table.

“Don’t you dare!” she warns.

#

Asami and I hang out on Opal and Bolin’s balcony as the rest of the group gets ready to leave. The night air kisses us as we watch the bright lights of traffic weave through the streets.

“This is nice,” she says, cuddling closer to me.

“It is. I love th-,” I pause my thought as I see two familiar shapes tumble out of the apartment door and press up against a parked car, making out like teenagers. Kuvira spins and slams Baatar against the car, before reconnecting their lips.

“Well, we know who’s in charge in bed,” Asami mutters.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is, but when I think about them having sex, it grosses me out.”

“When you think about them having sex?”

“No! No, not like that, I mean, just imagining. Ugh, I mean look at Baatar Jr. He’s just so, so-,”

“Unfuckable?” she finishes for me.

We both look at each other and then burst out laughing.

“See, you were thinking that too, weren’t you?” I ask, wiping the tears from laughing.

“Possibly. I don’t know what it is though, but he is the definition of friend zone.”

I laugh again. “Hey, if she likes it, he must be doing something right.”

“Kuvira probably ties him up, spanks him, and walks him around in a dog collar.”

“Ew, Sami.”

“What? You started it, dork.”

“At least I’m a fuckable dork,” I pout.

Asami leans into me again. “Mm, yes, you’re very, very fuckable.” She kisses me softly, rolling her tongue over my lips.

“Do you think Bo would be mad if we had sex on their balcony?” I ask, only half-joking.

“Korra, we are not doing that.”

“Why not?” I groan as she bites my ear.

“Because, they just moved in together. They should be the first to have sex on their own balcony as a couple living together.”

“So, that’s not a no, never, it’s a no, not right now?” I ask, hopeful. It would be so hot, and fun. And, it would probably piss Bo and Opal off. But, they did have sex in our kitchen once when we had a big sleepover, thinking that no one was going to wake up in the middle of the night. I sanitized that counter for hours.

“We’ll see, I’m not going to promise you that.” Asami kisses me again and pulls me back to the doors. “Come on, let’s go home. I want to go for a late night swim.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to summarize a lot because if I didn’t, I’d be writing like ten more chapters and that isn’t the plan. I hope that I painted a good picture of their lives in the past year. I’m starting to get all in my feelings about this because I really am almost done. I’ve started writing the next chapter already and depending on how much free time I have at work, I may get it done. (I have to write on notebook paper and then transfer it)
> 
> The part with Jinora and Kai made me remember when me and my then girlfriend (now wife) told my parents we were moving in together. At the time, my dad was still having a hard time accepting my sexuality, even though I had been out for about 5 years. I thought that the convo would go something like that, with him exploding. He wasn’t happy, but at 20, I was grown and I it was time for me to move on. It’s funny because, my mom already knew what I was gonna say. She was like, “So when do you plan to move out?” before I could even say it. But, the best thing now is that my wife and my dad have the best relationship. He loves her to death and they are always joking around back and forth. 
> 
> Sometimes, it’s hard when your parents like the person that you’re with, but they just don’t like who you are together. That’s no longer the case. It’s almost been 3 years since we’ve been married and now, they’re just happy that I have someone that loves me so completely. So, again, if you’re going through it right now with family, just pray about it, meditate on it, whatever you do, and keep being you. They’ll either accept you or they won’t and either way, that’s their problem, not yours.
> 
> So, I love you all and you are all so amazing for riding with me thus far. Ride or die readers, I love it. Lol.


	29. Pre-finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Penultimate chapter! I’m all the way in my feels times 100. Please enjoy. This is for you guys, my amazing kudos-ers, fav-ers, and commenters! *Sniff, Sniff* I love you guys. *Air hugs from the Midwest*

Chapter Twenty Nine

Often, when Asami and I swim alone at night, we forgo our clothes. Tonight is no exception. She puts on some music and the lights of the pool reflect against the water. I slide in first and the warm water causes me to relax immediately. I sigh and dip my head in the pool. When I resurface, Asami is stepping into the water, via the stairs. The lights bounce up and paint her pale skin in various colors. She looks like a goddess. Her hair provides a soft curtain around her, but she pulls it back into a ponytail as she reaches the water, mid thigh.

Asami smiles at me. “You’re staring.”

“How could I not?”

“You’re sweet.”

“And you’re amazingly beautiful. How are you real?”

“I’m not. All of this is a figment of your imagination. You’re actually lying in a mental institution right now.”

“And you killed the moment.”

“Good.” She splashes me and swims away with a laugh.

“Hey,” I say, wiping the water from my eyes before swimming after her.

We play, swim, float on our backs, gazing at the stars, and talk about our lives.

“How has your week been?” I ask as we lie on a floaty.

“It’s been fine. There’s this new hot shot in town and he thought that he could come into my office and run some things. I quickly changed all that. He practically left crying. We’re also working on a new top secret project, branching off into a couple of new fields. I’ve been working on it for over a year and a half now, but we’re finally making strides.”

“That’s good. How come I haven’t heard about it?”

“Oh, it’s not really important, yet. You don’t want to hear about boring engineering stuff.”

“I want to hear about everything you have to say.”

“I’ll remind you of that when you’re in your phone ignoring me.”

“Sure, hold my sweetness against me.”

“Oh, I will. How was your day, Korra?” Asami shivers and slips back into the water for warmth.

“Other than dealing with Tenzin, it was uneventful. But, that should have been recorded. You coulda fried an egg on his head as red and angry as he was.”

“He’s a father, an overprotective one, but at least he’s a great dad.” There’s a hint of sorrow in her voice and I slip back into the water and pull her close.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” I tell her. Her relationship with her father is still on the mend and is still a sore subject more often than not.

“It’s really okay. I was just stating a fact. I’m doing much better. Me and dad, we’re doing much better. We’re going to visit mom’s grave next weekend.”

“That’s really good. I’m happy that it’s getting a little better.”

“That’s because you help make it easier to cope with. You’re accepting and you listen. You’re always there for me.”

“And I always will be, if I have my way.”

“In that case, I think I’ll let you have your way for once.”

“Well, I may as well take advantage while I can.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

The music switches right on time to one of my favorite sex songs, _I Really Wanna Sex Your Body_ by Link. I smirk like a predator as I drink in Asami’s sexy body as the water bobs, exposing her round breasts and hard nipples.

“I plan on taking you right here in the pool.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I’m going to kiss all over you, paying real good attention to that spot on the back of your neck.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’m going to touch you wherever my hands will reach, and then I’m going to try to go deeper. And you know what else?” I ask, pushing Asami against the wall of the pool.

“Tell me.”

“I’m going to succeed.” I grip the back of Asami’s hair, wrapping my hand tightly enough to tilt her head back. I suck and lick on her soft neck slowly as I part her legs with my knee.

I then place my hand on her inner thigh, making my way up to her center. Her breathing becomes more rapid and I waste no time entering her with a moan of my own. The heat of her middle sends tingles up my spine. I slip my finger out of her and then add another. She moans my name as I curl my two fingers slightly and push and pull like a tide.

“That feels so good,” she breathes.

“You feel so good inside.”

I go deeper, pushing harder, kissing, caressing, speaking on all the things that I want to do to her. She rocks faster against my finers, my thumb rubbing circles against her swollen clit.

“Come for me, Sami,” I demand.

It doesn’t take much longer for her to slip over the edge. Her legs go out from under her and I hold her up as she cries out in pleasure. I don’t let Asami come back down from the high. My fingers slip back inside of her and she clutches my back, leaving a trail of scratches.

“Korra!”

My lips close around a nipple and I suck slowly and alternate between the two of them. She arches deeper into me and before she can reach her peak again, I pull out and order her out of the water. “I want to taste you,” I tell her. I lead her to the closet door, the entertainment room’s. There, I place her on the couch and spread her legs, our bodies still dripping from the pool.

My tongue assaults her in ways that reveal all the love I have for her. Her warm juices drip down my lips and chin and I happily breathe in her scent. All mine. Only mine. I tell her as much.

“Always yours, Korra. I love you so much.”

I respond by adding just a little more pressure to her clit while slipping my fingers back inside. I work Asami until our bodies are slick with sweat. Somehow, we end up on the floor, her on top of me, rubbing herself against me, me holding her as closely as possible. Together, we climax, one last time. She falls against me, body shaking from soft sobs.

“Are you okay, baby?” I ask, worried.

“I’m more than okay, Korra. I just didn’t think it was possible to be this happy, to love someone so much,” she admits.

I tear up a little too as she slides off of me to the side. She lies her head on my chest, right above my heart. “I love you, Asami, more than I can ever put in words.”

“I believe you. You prove it every day.”

#

It’s the weekend and Asami and I are spending the entire day together. She has the weekend off and I have the entire day planned. We wake up early and have breakfast. Asami cooks us pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cuts up some fresh fruit. Then, we drink mimosas to wash the food down.

“That was delicious, babe,” I say, patting my stomach.

“Thank you, love,” she responds with a smile. “So what’s next, Ms. Itinerary?”

“Next, we enjoy the day and take Naga for a walk around the park.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll go get her leash.”

“We’ve been walking for about twenty minutes, a happy Naga sniffing everything in sight when we stop on the  bridge that overlooks the pond. It’s a little chillier than I thought it’d be, but it doesn’t bother me. Asami, on the other hand, shivers just a little and pulls her light jacket closer as the breeze hits her.

“So, if you could change one thing about our relationship, what would it be?” I ask her.

She looks at me and then stares off into the distance, thoughtful. Finally, she answers honestly, saying, “I wish that we could’ve gotten started sooner. I wish that you weren’t so afraid to be loved by me in the beginning because of how you’d been hurt. But on the other hand, I think that you had to go through that so you could grow. You are who you are because of your experiences and even though I hated to see your pain, you came out of it much stronger. I think that we’re stronger because of it.” She looks at me expectantly. It’s my turn to answer.

“Well, I wish that I took as good care of you that you do of me. Sometimes, I feel that you have so much more to offer than me.”

“Korra, I don’t-,”

“And I know that you will disagree, but that’s just how it is in my eyes. You’ve just done so much for me and you ask for so little in return. I just want you to know that I’m eternally grateful for the love you’ve given me.” I can’t help it, but I tear up at my words. I love this woman.

“Korra, it’s you. It’s always been you. Even when I was watching you in tournaments, I think that deep inside, I knew that I loved you.”

I kiss Asami gently as a bit of nostalgia hits. “Let’s see how much you’ve learned by watching me. Loser has to pay for dinner tonight.”

“You want to spar with me?”

“Yep! Let’s go to the school and show the students there how it’s done.”

“Oh, you’re so on.”

I race Asami back to the car. I win only because Naga pulls me forward at the last second.

#

Asami manages to knock me down twice. We keep it pretty friendly, but the young students were in awe of all of our graceful movements. I think they were more in awe of the pretty lady that was kicking my butt. In the end, I managed to trip her up once more to edge ahead for the win. We went home to shower again and to take a quick nap before the rest of our adventure.

As we’re getting dressed, me in some nice dark blue jeans and a baby blue vest with a black shirt under and Asami in a pretty, yellow and black sundress, I raise another question.

“So, how many kids do you think you’d want?”

“There was a time when I’d day none,” she chuckles. “Now, I think I’d want two and to adopt one.”

“As an only child, I’d have thought you’d say only one.”

“You’re an only child, too.”

“I know, but it’s always felt like I’ve had siblings. Well, since I’ve been with Tenzin’s family. Sometimes, I forget that I am.”

“I never liked being an only child. It was really lonely. I don’t think I’d do that to my own child.”

“That makes sense. Some people love it though. They don’t have to share.”

“I don’t mind sharing, except when it comes to you.”

#

Asami and I walk around downtown for a while, shopping and grabbing a bite to eat before going for some ice cream. I think I see a few photographers snapping our picture from a distance, but we pay them no mind, content to enjoy our date. In the end, I buy her a new red leather jacket and she buys me some name brand sunglasses. We both look very snazzy if I do say so myself.

Finally, we reach the last leg of our journey and it’s clear that Asami is a little worn out. But me, I’m a bundle of energy. I drive up to Tenzin’s lake house with a smile on my face as I hum along to _All of Me_ by John Legend. I love this song. We’re spending the night at the lake and Jinora and Kai are watching Naga.

Once we get settled, I start the video. Asami snuggles close to me with her feet curled under her, the fireplace adding extra heat for the chilly night.

“What are we watching?” she asks.

“Shh. Just watch.”

It starts with Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan waving at the screen. “Hi Asami! Hey pretty lady! Hey, Sami!” they say, respectively.

“You know you’re pretty cool, right.”

Kai is next. “You’re also fun to be around and you have a great sense of humor.”

Jinora says, “And you’re patient and kind.”

“You have to be if you’re dating Korra,” Kai adds again. I snort as Jinora punches him.

The screen switches to Kuvira. “You are generous. You’ve helped more people than you know. You have a really big heart.”

Bolin pops up on the screen “We all love you very much. You guys are the best couple ever, besides me and Opal of course. And you’re our family, Asami. You make Korra happier than I’ve ever seen her.”

Opal then smiles into the camera. “And you’re smart as hell. Beautiful and a genius. How’d that happen?”

“Better yet,” my dad begins. “How the hell did my daughter manage to find you?”

“Tonraq, I was wondering the same thing,” my mom adds. I roll my eyes as Asami giggles.

“You guys complement each other so beautifully,” Pema says.

“It’s a wonderful thing to find balance in love,” Tenzin smiles and Pema kisses him on the cheek.

“Asami, my child. My wonderfully amazing daughter that loves me despite how much I’ve hurt you. My daughter that has found a love that I think rivals me and your mothers. Spirits, how much you look like her.” He shakes him head with a smile and I swear I hear Asami sniffle. “I am happy that you’ve found someone to build a life with. I may not have done right by you, but I will fight forever for your right to love freely, whomever you choose. I don’t think it gets any better than what you have now.”

“That is something we can all agree on.” My dad grins wide, holding my mother’s hand.

“Now, Asami dear, stand up. There’s something my daughter needs to ask you.”

Asami turns to me in shock, green eyes already shining with tears. Her makeup is streaking despite her attempts to stop the flow. I help her up as she seems to forget how to use her legs. I reach to pull open the drawer of the end table and pull out a tiny black box. Asami’s breath catches and she puts her shaking hands in front of her mouth.

“Asami Sato. I didn’t think there was anything more beautiful than a sunset until I met you. I never understood true strength until I got a glimpse of your heart. You, with the delicate hands that can tear apart an engine and heal with just a touch. You are a miracle, a wonder, and my home. Asami Sato, you complete me in ways that I have yet to understand and you and I were always meant to be. I want to grow with you, start a family with you, live out the rest of our lives together. But, it starts right here. Today, I took you back to all the places where we had our first memories together and it made me know with absolute certainty that I want to make a million more, share as many firsts with you as I’m able.” I open the box. “Asami, will you marry me?”

Asami stares at me through her tears and nods profusely. I laugh in joy as I slide the ring on her finger, the diamonds shining brightly against her delicate skin. I pull Asami into a warm embrace, telling her that I love her, before wiping her eyes.

“I love you too, Korra. Always and forever.”

“There’s one more thing.” I reach into the drawer again and grab a necklace. “There’s a tradition in my tribe to make a betrothal necklace for the one you plan to marry.” The large stone is shaped like a gear and is hollow in the middle, except for the waves that symbolize my water tribe heritage.  The tips of the gears have tiny rubies in them since her favorite color is red and the band is black. “I’ve been working on it for a while now.”

“Korra, it’s beautiful. I can’t believe you did all this. I can’t believe you just asked me to marry you.”

“Having second thoughts?” I ask, eyebrow raised as I clasp the necklace around her neck.

“Never.” She squeals like a little girl, running to the mirror to look at her ring and necklace, jumping up and down. “I need to call Opal, Pema, and your mom! We have a wedding to plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gon lie. I had tears in my eyes the entire time I wrote this chapter. You cried too, right? Right???  
> There’s one more chapter. I hope that it completes their journey the way that I’m hoping.


	30. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The. Last. Chapter. Seriously though, thank you for following this. It has been so damn fun. I fucking love Korrasami so much and I’m honored to share my story for them with you.
> 
> So, here goes.

Chapter Thirty

It took eight months to plan the perfect wedding.

Korra and I didn’t have the heart to keep the guest list small. It was already being called the wedding of the decade. Since we chose not to have the nuptials in the Southern Water Tribe, half the village wanted to come. Of course, we had to invite some of my business partners and old high school friends. Bolin even managed to track down Mako and Iroh. They are coming in tomorrow, right before the wedding.

Everything seems to be falling into place. We had our rehearsal and rehearsal dinner and are getting ready to finish up. But, right now, my dad pulls me to the side. He hugs me warmly and I lean into his embrace, inhaling his familiar scent.

“I’m so glad that I get to walk you down the aisle tomorrow. Are you ready for this?”

“I’m ready, dad. I’ve never been more sure of anything.” I touch my necklace with a smile.

He laughs and the smile reaches his eyes, with a shine. “I’m glad that it’s her. Korra is a wonderful person.”

“Thank you. Dad, it took us a while to get here, but I’m glad you are. I love you, dad.”

He pulls me into another hug. “And I love you, Sami-bear.”

We head back inside and I call for everyone’s attention. I reach for Korra’s hand with a smile. She stands beside me. “Thank you all for coming. Tomorrow is the biggest day of my life and I get to share it with not only the woman standing beside me, but all of you. I am incredibly lucky. Before we all leave for our separate activities (bachelorette parties),” Kai and Bolin chuckle. “I want to give a gift to my beautiful bride to be.”

Korra looks at me in question. “You didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did. Korra, you have the most beautiful eyes,” I say, getting off track, but helplessly falling into the trance that her blue depths always brings me into.

Korra blushes. “Asami,” she whispers.

“Sorry.” I look at our family and friends and they smile.

“Korra, I’ve been working on this for a while now and I think that it’s my best creation thus far. I think so because I made this one just for you. Because of you.” I take a deep breath and touch my necklace that Korra made for me once more. Surre, I have a beautiful princess and double trilliant cut engagement ring, but it’s the piece around my neck that means the most.

I reach into my purse and grab a bottle of pills. For a second, Korra frowns, unsure of what I’m giving her. I think I hear one of the boys say ‘viagra’ with a snicker. Someone shushes him and I have to keep myself from laughing too.

“This was hell to keep a secret as we pushed it through all the trials, but it’s finally ready for human use. Korra, I know how much you love to compete, how much martial arts mean to you. When you lost the ability to compete, I know that you lost a piece of your identity. I told you before that watching you compete was awe inspiring and I am humbled that I’m able to give that back to you if you so choose.” I hand Korra the pills, wrapping my hands around hers as we speak. “The damage that was done to your back and spine can be repaired. It will take months, but with this medicine and the tiny machines built into this drug, it will repair the connection to your brain as well as the nerves. This is my gift to you.”

Korra stares at me, searching my eyes as if she doesn’t believe what I’m telling her. I smile and nod. It’s all she needs before she breaks down in tears.

A chorus of ‘awws’ sound behind us.

Korra grabs my face and kisses my cheek, forehead, and lips. I can’t help it, I cry with her.

Happy tears. Behind us, our friends and family wipe their eyes too.

Tomorrow, a new chapter begins. We’ll be Mrs. Korra and Asami Sato. I plan to make ours the greatest love story of all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s that for a happy ending?
> 
> Finding a great stopping point. Quitting on a high note. I hope that you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Remember: Love is not free, it is the most expensive thing there is. Because, you have to give it with the most precious part of yourself, your heart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Food Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787072) by [Velvet95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet95/pseuds/Velvet95)




End file.
